


GOD'S PLAN

by Anastboulard380



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi, Soundtrack: http://www.deezer.com/playlist/7832347802
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastboulard380/pseuds/Anastboulard380
Summary: Hi everyone ! This is a fanfiction of the fife season of the TV show Lucifer (currently on Netflix) . The story takes place after season 4.I should warn you that this script is written by a french fan.Enjoy your reading.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. A LOWER PATH (Plus bas que terre)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! This is a fanfiction of the fife season of the TV show Lucifer (currently on Netflix) . The story takes place after season 4.  
> I should warn you that this script is written by a french fan.  
> Enjoy your reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST  
> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction.  
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)  
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband.  
> LINDA MARTIN: Psychotherapist in Beverly Hills, Amenadiel’s girlfriend  
> MAZIKEEN SMITH/ MAZE: Demon/ Bounty Hunter, Lucifer’s right hand  
> DROMOS: A Demon  
> TRIXIE ESPINOZA: Chloe and Dan’s Daughter  
> AMENADIEL: God’s favorite son, Lucifer’s Bother  
> EVE: The First Woman  
> ELLA LOPEZ: Lab Tech at the LAPD
> 
> THE THIEF (MISTER SAID OUT BITCH)  
> A NURSE

**SEQUENCE 1: HELL**

_LUCIFER is sitting at the top of his tower in Hell, watching all the area when the Thief (mister said out bitch) appears running to the tower. Lucifer flies to him._

LUCIFER  
What’s wrong?

THE THIEF  
When you freed me from my room, thanks again by the way, you asked me to report to you if I see some movement, right?

LUCIFER  
Yes?

THE THIEF  
Several people are out of their rooms.

LUCIFER  
What?! Who?!

  
**SEQUENCE 2: CROSS-CUTTING HELL/ INT L. A. HOSPITAL 4PM, MUSIC: I’m still loving you’ song by Scorpions**

_A bed is moving down the corridor of a hospital. Chloe is moving in the same movement in the corridors of hell, Her face shows a mix of terror and admiration._

CHLOE  
Oh my god! I can’t believe it... it worked.

 _We see the left side of Chloe’s body on the moving bed. Nurses and Dan are following the bed so are Linda and Maze. They are all going into a room._ MUSIC FADES

NURSE (to Dan)  
We couldn’t wake her up, she is in a coma.

DAN  
Can I stay with her?

NURSE  
Of course.

  
_The Nurses go out. Dan sits on a chair in Chloe’s bedroom. He looks at Linda standing in the door frame and Maze leaning on the wall._

DAN  
Girls, thank you for your help.

LINDA  
It’s the least we can do.

MAZE  
I don’t get why is she gone alone. I should have been with her. (Dan looks at her sadly)

LINDA  
Maze. I think we should leave now.

_Linda and Maze are going out of the room. Dan is looking down on his feet._

**SEQUENCE 3: HELL**

_Chloe is in Hell still walking and looking at the doors, a tall, dark hair man appears right before her._

CHLOE  
My god! You scared me!

D.:  
That’s it. I’m losing my touch... Will it help, if I say I recognized you...

_Chloe stares at him as though she is trying to understand._

DROMOS:  
Yeah, I’m Dromos. We already met, sweetheart.

_A moment of silence._

CHLOE _(firmly)_  
I’m not your sweetheart.

DROMOS  
Right. Your Lucifer’s, aren’t you?

CHLOE  
Can you take me to him?

DROMOS  
Do you have coins with you?

CHLOE  
No...

DROMOS  
Always have something to give, if you want a favor here. Ain’t the Greeks taught you that?

CHLOE  
OK. I have my watch here… _(she gives him her watch)_ You can have it. Now. Can we go?

_After a brief moment._

DROMOS: Yeah... Follow me.

  
**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

**SEQUENCE 4: INT POLICE OFFICE: 10 AM (FLASHBACK)**

_A year before._   
_Chloe is sitting at her desk at police office with a tired and depressed face. Dan is coming to see her but she doesn’t react to his presence._

DAN  
Chloe. Chloe?!

CHLOE  
Yeah? Sorry. You want my report on the Kinsley’s case, right?

DAN  
Chloe. What I really want is for you to talk to me.

CHLOE  
I’m alright Dan.

DAN  
No, don’t deny it. Something is seriously wrong! You don’t sleep, or eat. You don’t spend time with Trixie anymore!

CHLOE _(Painfully)_  
Dan...

DAN  
Listen, he has been gone for a week, you know he already did that, right? Why are you so upset this time?!

CHLOE  
Because, he is not coming back, this time! _(tears are coming out of her eyes, her face is mixed with anger and pain)_

_DAN looks at her, astonished. She looks around to make sure nobody is paying attention, but some of the police officers are. She stands up and takes him by the arm and leads him to a private room._

**SEQUENCE 5: INT PRIVATE ROOM 10 AM (following of the FLASHBACK)**

_DAN and CHLOE enter the room. She lets go of his arm._

DAN  
What do you mean, he’s not coming back? Did he die?

  
_Chloe looks at him and he seems to be misunderstanding. She still has tears on her cheeks._

CHLOE

No... But that’s maybe what I should write on the report.

DAN  
What?!

CHLOE  
Listen. I didn’t want you to be involved in that story, I’m sorry.

DAN  
What story?

CHLOE  
 _(to herself)_ Ok _(to Dan)_ The only reason, I’m telling you this, is because it starts to affect my work and my life... and as you said, you are a part of it, right?

DAN  
Yes, always.

CHLOE  
So, please take this seriously and don’t interrupt me, because at some point you might think I’m crazy.

DAN  
I won’t.

CHLOE  
Believe me. You will... Do you remember the day Pierce died?

DAN  
Yes.

CHLOE  
Well. I discovered that day, that Lucifer’s “doing the work of the devil” thing... is real. He was not pretending. He actually is the Devil. That day, I saw the face he uses to torture people, and I was so scared that I ran away for a month with Trixie. Do you remember?!

  
_After a moment of silence and Dan’s face turning pale and scared._

DAN  
Yes. But... but... I don’t understand, why didn’t you say anything?! Why did you bring back Trixie, then?

CHLOE  
I had basically the same reaction that you have now, at first. But you were with him when it all happened, you remember his reaction?  
 _Dan is trying hard to see the point._

DAN  
Yes, he was a mess. I was too. It even got violent once...

CHLOE  
So, I came back because he needed guidance. I thought I could offer him that, but I failed.

DAN  
Do you realize how you sound right now?!

CHLOE  
I know you don’t believe me... But if you need a proof, you can ask it to Amenadiel. He is his brother.

  
**END of the FLASHBACK**

**SEQUENCE 6: INT CHLOE’S ROOM L. A. HOSPITAL 4PM**   
_Dan is sitting on a chair in Chloe’s room. He lifts his head up to look at Chloe on the bed. He grabs this phone and types “Amenadiel”._

DAN  
Hi Amenadiel. I know It’s been a long time but I... I need your help. Can you come to the hospital?

AMENADIEL _(on the other end of the phone)_  
Sure, Maze just told me what happened, I’m on my way.

_Dan rings off and looks in the void._

**SEQUENCE 7: HELL**   
_DROMOS is keeping an eye on CHLOE, who is walking ahead of him. They hear different noises: screams, things breaking, and different songs._

DROMOS  
You know you shouldn’t be here, right?

 _Chloe stops and looks at him_.

CHLOE  
Why? You think you know my life well enough to judge that?

DROMOS  
No _(Laughs)_ Your right, but I do know that I’m afraid of Lucifer’s reaction if he sees you here.

CHLOE  
Yeah... _(suspicious)_ You’re not taking me to him, am I right?

DROMOS  
Oh, I’m taking you to him. Look up Chloe.

  
_Chloe is looking at the sky and see’s the tower in the clouds._

CHLOE:  
He’s up there? How do we go there?

DROMOS  
We can’t. He’s getting down. Except if you have wings that I don’t know of?

CHLOE  
Oh, Ok. He will see us at the feet of his tower.

DROMOS  
He saw us already.

CHLOE  
But a mile is left to the tower.

DROMOS  
Only in your head.

  
_They start walking in the Tower’s direction._

**SEQUENCE 8: INT LUCIFER’S PENHOUSE 2PM (Flashback)**   
_A year earlier._   
_Chloe and Maze are on the balcony watching the view. Chloe is staring at the void._

CHLOE  
I can’t believe, he left like that.  
MAZE  
I understand you totally, Decker, believe me... Do you know how many times, I asked him to bring me home? Now he came back without me! I’m pissed!  
CHLOE  
 _(to herself)_... Home ... of course!  
MAZE  
You know what the irony is?  
 _(She takes from her pocket a title deed.)_  
He left me Lux!  
CHLOE  
So, you don’t want to go back, now?  
MAZE:  
Well, now I do feel home here. At least I’m trying. But except your family, Linda and Amenadiel, I don’t know many people, on earth.  
CHLOE  
Well. _(smiling)_ There’s someone celebrating her birthday tomorrow and she expects you to show up.  
MAZE  
Yeah, I guess I should come to Trixie’s birthday.  
CHLOE  
At least before you make any decision. And remember, the apartment is always half yours. _(She smiles)_

_Maze stares at the view, thinking._

**SEQUENCE 9: HELL**

  
_DROMOS and CHLOE are arriving to the tower LUCIFER is waiting and looks really surprised, and worried._

LUCIFER  
I wasn’t sure if it were you detective. Actually, I thought I would never see you again.

CHLOE  
 _(A moment)_ Ok... Always the nice way to put it. Why did I think here, it would be different?

  
_Lucifer’s face reassured._

LUCIFER  
No, you don’t get it. I’m pleased to see you, But why here? You do know it’s the most unwelcoming place you could choose. Besides, I was pretty sure, you ‘ll go to heaven? I mean: you? with a guilty conscience so strong to lead you here, who knew? _(A moment)_ Seriously, feels like dad strikes again.

CHLOE  
Yep. You didn’t change, Lucifer, even in Hell.

  
_Chloe’s face reassured. They hug each other. Dromos does a nasty face._

LUCIFER _(to Dromos)_  
Dromos you can go now, I think you have more important things to do for the moment.

  
_After sharing a look of agreement Dromos leaves the place._

_(to Chloe)_ How long it’s been on earth since I left.

CHLOE  
A year... Why is he, still here?

LUCIFER  
You mean Dromos?

CHLOE  
Yes.

LUCIFER  
Well... keep your enemies close, right? But let’s get back to you: I thought you would die in another millennial... on Hell’s time, of course.

CHLOE  
Lucifer, there is something you need to know... I’m not ... I’m not quite dead... yet. At least, I think.

LUCIFER  
So, I was right... There is a manipulation somehow. What’s making you say that?

CHLOE  
An intuition.

LUCIFER  
Ok... _(he nods)_ I was counting more on your memory, detective.

CHLOE  
Not here it seems.

LUCIFER  
Ok then, simple, I’m taking you back, up and down, chup chup, and they won’t even notice.

CHLOE  
It’s not easy for humans to leave this place, Lucifer.

LUCIFER  
You seem to know a lot about that, how is that?

CHLOE  
I spoke to Amenadiel... and Linda. I know a little about how Hell works. Besides, it’s been hours since I’m gone, maybe a day.

LUCIFER  
Well, I rule this place, and I refuse to have you here. And, don’t worry Detective, as I said, in Hell time goes slower.

CHLOE  
Yes, and I _was_ talking “Hell’s time” so it’s been a least an hour on earth. It’s hard to die unnoticed.

LUCIFER  
So, you did die?

CHLOE  
No. My guess is that I’m really injured, I’m dying. Strange that I’m already here.

LUCIFER  
Strange situation indeed. What do you remember?

CHLOE  
Em... Mostly when you left.

**SEQUENCE 10: INT POLICE OFFICE PRIVATE ROOM 10AM (FLASHBACK)**   
_A year earlier._   
_CHLOE and DAN are still in the room but from more of Chloe’s perspective now. Dan looks more worried than before._

DAN  
Listen, maybe you feel lost without him. Maybe he made you believe that somehow, a scary way...

CHLOE  
But you, you don’t believe me. I knew it.

_Dan bobs down, and looks back at Chloe._

DAN  
What I know is, that he scares people, that’s what he does. He did it with me, and you saw him do that with pretty much everyone you interrogated, right? I thought he couldn’t do that to you, but maybe he found a way into your head.

CHLOE  
He scared me. _(She nods)_ You’re right. But with something not of this world, Dan.

_The LIEUTENANT comes in._

LIEUTENANT  
Detective Decker, Detective Espinosa we need you on the front line of a new case.

**SEQUENCE 11: HELL IN ONE OF THE CORRIDORS**

_CHLOE is walking with LUCIFER._

LUCIFER  
Detective, you really don’t remember anything from your year on earth?

CHLOE  
Sorry, Lucifer but ... no. How about you talk to me about this place, I would like to avoid problems.

LUCIFER  
 _(Embarrassed then worried)_ Actually, there is something that we should worry about... other than you being here I mean. (A moment) It can’t be a coincidence.

CHLOE  
What?

LUCIFER  
Several people have abandoned their rooms, but they are not leaving Hell. Usually people don’t just rove around here. And now you’re here, with no memories...

CHLOE  
You think I’m here because of that?

LUCIFER  
Because...these people are _(numbering on his fingers)_ Pierce _(fear appears in Chloe’s eyes),_ Jason Carlisle, Malcolm but also, your father’s killer, Detective. So excuse me, if I assumed it was related.

CHLOE  
No. You’re are right. It must have something to do with me.

**SEQUENCE 12 CROSS-CUTTING INT CHLOE’S ROOM LA HOSPITAL/ ELLA’S LAB,4PM**

_DAN is sitting on a chair, thinking about what he saw. His telephone rings, he answers to "ELLA"._

DAN  
Hi Ella!

ELLA _(pissed)_  
How is Chloe? Dan, why didn’t you tell me anything! Damn! I just analyzed the bullets she received coming from the crime scene. I learn that she’s in the hospital. I’m freaking out!

DAN  
It’s ok! She’s in a coma, but it can only get better now.

ELLA _(looking around like a lion in a cage)_

Oh Dios mío! What did I do to you?!

DAN _(A moment)_  
Relax first, because then I need your help to go after the bastard who did this.

ELLA  
I’m on it already. And don’t tell me to relax! _(A moment)_ The bullets come from a 9mm, that’s all I’ve got so far.

DAN  
We found her on 6th Street. Two blocks from Palmetto Street, That can’t be a coincidence.

ELLA  
So, the shooter knew about her cases? That’s bad.

DAN  
I think it’s the same guy we had been chasing for two months, now.

ELLA  
The Blue wallet?

DAN  
Yeah.

ELLA  
Ok. I’ll see what I can find on it.

_Ella hangs up. Dan look surprised, then sad again._

**SEQUENCE 13: INT CORRIDOR, CHLOE’S ROOM, LA HOSPITAL 4 PM**

_AMENADIEL comes into Chloe’s room. He sees the situation. DAN is still waiting on a chair._

DAN  
You were quick. Thank you.

_They shake hands._

AMENADIEL  
Sure, no worries. So how can I help?  
DAN  
First, I owe you an explanation...

_AMENADIEL looks at him, suspicious_

About why I avoided you for a whole year.

AMENADIEL  
I have my idea about that. But it would help to hear it from you.

DAN _(looking at Chloe on the bed)_  
When Lucifer disappeared, Chloe got really depressed. As if she were ill. During this time, she told me a story about Lucifer that, as she mentioned, involved you... She said you could prove her story.

AMENADIEL  
She told you about Lucifer showing her his face, did she?

DAN _(slowly agrees)_  
Whatever that means.

AMENADIEL  
Well, she shouldn’t have.

DAN  
Come on don’t tell me you are part of that. It’s ridiculous.

AMENADIEL  
If you believed that, you wouldn’t avoid me. Come with me, I need to show you something.

_They both leave the room._

**SEQUENCE 14: L.A. HOSPITAL; PARKING 4 PM**

_DAN and AMENADIEL get to the parking._

DAN  
Yeah, now what? _(worried)_ Are you going to kill me?  
AMENADIEL  
 _(laughs)_ No.

  
_Amenadiel looks around, nobody is watching them. He uncovers his wings._

DAN  
Woaw!

  
 _Dan takes a step back, sits on the hood of a car, then stares at the wings for a moment_.

So... So it’s true? Lucifer is... in Hell?

AMENADIEL  
Yes, he is. He rules it.  
 _(A moment, Dan is turning pale.)_

DAN  
I don’t... But if he is the Devil... you are...?

AMENADIEL  
An Angel. _(A moment)_ The one that assured you, that Charlotte is safe.

DAN  
You...you took her to heaven?

AMENADIEL  
Yes.

DAN  
At least I’m not crazy. _(A moment)_ But what about Chloe?

AMENADIEL  
I didn’t do anything. I don’t know where she is. I’m sorry.

DAN  
But...you searched for her?

AMENADIEL  
Of course, by all ways I had in my power. And if I knew where she is, I would bring her back to you.

**SEQUENCE 15: INT L.A. HOSPITAL; CHLOE’S ROOM 5 PM**

_DAN looks at Chloe on the bed, with a lost expression on his face. AMENADIEL thinks and seems to realize something._

DAN  
If Heaven and Hell exist, she must be somewhere in either of these places, right? You seem to have an idea...

AMENADIEL  
Well, I’ve been denied access to Hell the last time I went...

DAN  
What?

AMENADIEL  
Sorry... As an angel, I can usually fly to Hell. But last time, I couldn’t. So, I didn’t search for Chloe there, yet.

DAN  
I still don’t understand, man, why would she be there?

AMENADIEL  
I don’t understand ether, but you said she wasn’t well right.

DAN  
Right. But it was at least six months ago.

AMENADIEL  
You don’t think she felt guilty of something?

DAN  
She kept saying that Lucifer left because of her.

AMENADIEL  
So. I’ll try to go there and I’ll find her.

_Something is catching the eye of Amenadiel in the corridor._

DAN  
Thanks man.

AMENADIEL  
Sorry, I have to go.

_He is going out looking at the corridor._

**SEQUENCE 16: INT CORRIDOR, LA HOSPITAL 5PM**   
_AMENADIEL looks at the corridor and sees MAZE, waiting for him._

MAZE  
I’m going with you.

AMENADIEL  
Are you sure? Isn’t that dangerous, for you to come back there?

MAZE  
What are you talking about? It’s my home. It’s you who is in danger... if you go alone.

AMENADIEL  
Ok.

MAZE  
Yeah!!

_As she screams everybody in the corridor looks at her. But then they go back at their business._

MAZE  
I’ll go pack my knives.

 _MAZE goes down the corridor_. _AMENADIEL starts thinking._

**SEQUENCE 17: INT CHLOE’S PLACE, LIVING ROOM (FLASHBACK)**

_MAZE is walking slowly around the house, looking all around._

MAZE  
Come on, you can’t hide form me. I know you’re here.  
 _(She hears laughs)_ Show yourself, little monsters...

_Maze slowly goes down to look under the kitchen bar._

MAZE

Found you...

_She finds a kid under the kitchen bar and he starts to run. Kids are coming out of every room and are running._

MAZE

This is too easy, I saw Garret, Lola, Michael and Jim.

  
_TRIXIE slips behind her back. MAZE feels it and looks to her left. Trixie moves a little to the right. Maze looks to her right when Trixie goes to the left. Maze turn at 180° and grabs Trixie._

MAZE  
Got you. _(smiling)_

TRIXIE  
Yeah, it’s not funny, if it’s always you who is searching. It always takes you less than 2 min to find us.

MAZE  
Well, I am a bounty hunter... What, you want me to be the bounty?

_CHLOE leaves her room to go into the living room._

CHLOE  
I see you’re having a good time.

TRIXIE  
Yeah, we are going to chase Maze!

CHLOE  
Oh, Good luck with that, monkey.

MAZE  
Trix, I would like to speak with your mother first.  
 _Trixie nods._

TRIXIE  
Ok. Come on everybody there’s cake outside.

  
_And Trixie goes out with her friends._

CHLOE  
So, Maze?

MAZE  
It was about what you said yesterday... about the fact that it’s also my apartment. _(A moment Chloe nods)_ Does it mean you still want me as your roommate?

CHLOE  
No ( _surprised reaction of Maze)_ Kidding! of course you can come back any time.

MAZE  
Great. _(She hugs her)_ Because I missed you Decker.

_**END of the FLASHBACK** _

**SEQUENCE 18: CHLOE’S PLACE/BEDROOM /LIVING ROOM 7PM**

_MAZE is packing her stuff in her bag. Somebody knocks. She goes and opened._

EVE  
Hi...

MAZE  
Great. You did fast.

EVE  
Yeah. You’re lucky I was in L.A... What do you need, because your text wasn’t explicit: “Chloe in immediate danger.” I mean...

MAZE  
Really, I find it clear. ( _A moment)_ You wanted to try new things, right?

EVE  
I should probably catch you up about that....

MAZE  
Later. _(Smilling)_ Now, we are going to a place where for you, humans, the party is never ending.

EVE  
What... Are you talking about Hell?

MAZE  
Oh yeah.

EVE  
Sure. Listen, you’re right it would be totally new for me. Nonetheless, I had a pretty good idea about Hell last year, remember?

MAZE  
No, you listen. If you care about friendship... You’re needed here. Chloe just put herself in Hell, for who knows for what reason and I need a human to help her deal with it. I thought the first female human would do.

EVE  
Oh... _(A moment)_ Are you sure this is about her? Because, bringing her lover’s ex-girlfriend in Hell is ...

MAZE  
... exactly what she needs. Besides and I’m not taking Trixie’s father or Linda. Amenadiel will flow us down there.

EVE  
Right. _(A moment)_ Ok, I’m doing it... for Chloe.

**Transition Sequence 18 B: Views of L.A by night. From HOSPITAL Quarter to LINDA’s House.**   
**MUSIC: Silver Lining by First Aid Kit**

**SEQUENCE 19: EXT CROSS-CUTTING: LINDA’S HOUSE, INT HOTEL ROOM, EXT CHLOE’S HOUSE, 8PM MUSIC CONTINUES**

_AMENADIEL kisses LINDA at the door the house._  
 _EVE leaves her hotel room._  
 _MAZE grabs her bag packed, in Chloe’s kitchen. She goes out_  
 _They all find themselves at Chloe’s door_.

AMENADIEL _(looking at Eve)_  
She is not going.

MAZE  
Amenadiel, we need her... to stay cool. You know how Hell can affect humans like Chloe, or us. She is coming.

AMENADIEL  
Well, Maze... You owe me big time.

  
_AMENADIEL spreads out his wings, grabs EVE first. Then he is back and takes MAZE._

**MUSIC FADES**

**END of EPISODE 1**

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ioana S for her help on the English.


	2. THE POISON PRINCE (L'empoisonneur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST  
> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction.  
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)  
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband.  
> MAZIKEEN SMITH/ MAZE: Demon/ Bounty Hunter, Lucifer’s right hand  
> AMENADIEL: God’s favorite son, Lucifer’s Bother  
> EVE: The First Woman  
> ELLA LOPEZ: Lab Tech at the LAPD  
> LINDA MARTIN: Psychotherapist in Beverly Hills, Amenadiel’s girlfriend
> 
> JASON CARLISLE  
> ROD JENKINS  
> JAMES CARLISLE  
> DEMON ONE  
> FEMAL DEMON  
> A.

**SEQUENCE 1: POLICE OFFICE, 10 AM (FLASHBACK)/ PARKING,** **Music: Feel it still by Portugal. The Man**

_A year earlier, CHLOE is coming out of the Private Room, goes to her desk, finishes her coffee on the table, grabs her coat, and as she goes away from her desk, meets DAN already dressed to go outside._

DAN

Where are we going?

CHLOE

Stanford University, parking lot. Ella is already there.

DAN

You want me to drive?

CHLOE

No need, I’m ok Dan.

_She steps forward, Dan follows her. He tries to convince her to let him drive. At the Parking, they get into the police car. The car starts to remote then it goes out of the parking. **MUSIC FADES**_

**SEQUENCE 2: LIVING ROOM, HELL.**

_CHLOE and LUCIFER are inside a 19th Century living room, and a fire burns in the chimney._

CHLOE

Woaw! You really manage to reproduce Mary Shelley’s living room!

LUCIFER

Well, yes and no. Here, everything you see is not real. This _(he opens his arms big)_ is a memory.

CHLOE

This! This is amazing! Who’s memory, is it? It not Mary’s, that woman would never end up here. No offence.

LUCIFER _(teasing)_

Top secret.

 _They sit on the couch. LUCIFER looks at CHLOE with a concern look_.

LUCIFER

We should talk about it, you know.

CHLOE

You mean ... How almost every man I knew ended up in Hell?

LUCIFER

Well, _That_ and why you ended up here at the exact moment when several people are trying to leave.

CHLOE

Lucifer, I think we should talk to _them_...

LUCIFER

What!? _(Chloe’s eyes insist)_ I think you don’t realize, that all this time in those cells changed them and they are not the people you remember from Earth. Some of them don’t even remember you.

CHLOE

No, actually I get it. But why else? What else should I do?

LUCIFER

I don’t know, remember first? Why you ended up here. I mean, if what you said is true, you still can wake up on Earth, right?

_Chloe remains silent._

I mean... Why am I more concerned then you by the fact that you might stay here forever?

CHLOE

I know. I understand you are concerned. But I... I’m terrified of the idea of facing those men. Still, I want to face this fear. _(She made up her mind)_ I’ll go, with or without you.

_Chloe leaves the room. Lucifer gets up, surprised, then he has worried thoughts. The living room disappears to let the dark of the sky appear. Lucifer is standing on an empty place._

**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

**SEQUENCE 3: EXT, PARKING LOT, STANFORD UNIVERSITY, 11PM (FLASHBACK)**

_A year earlier. A crime scene is delimited around a high-end car S4 BERLINE. ELLA in a very good mood is coming from the car to the two detectives CHLOE and DAN. They just arrived on the crime scene and they seem to have an argument she doesn’t hear. Chloe stops it and turns to Ella._

CHLOE

Hi Ella, what’s going on?

ELLA _(looks at DAN)_

Nothing? _(looks back at Chloe)_ I’m ok. Are you?

CHLOE

Yes, I am, thanks. But I meant on the crime scene.

ELLA

Oh yes, ok. You see, the Berline? _(She points to the car)_ Inside lies Helena Davis, the widow of mister William Davis, chemistry teacher at the University.

_They all marching to the car._

DAN

Cause of death?

ELLA

Well, at first it looked like a suicide by overdose. But my first test indicates poison. An there is a mark.

_She points them to the neck of the victim._

CHLOE

She was killed by her on products?

ELLA

Maybe, when I’ll finish here, I’ll get to her lab. Lucky me _(She smiles)_.

CHLOE

Is that why you are particularly enthusiastic by this case?

_Ella is taking a serious face, then looking at DAN and then at Chloe again._

ELLA

Yeah, totally. A moment.

CHLOE _(looking at Dan and Ella)_

Ok. You two, do you think I’m blind? or stupid?

ELLA

Sorry?

CHLOE

I mean, I get that we don’t talk about you two dating, it can be awkward. But if you really think so, hide it better. We are on duty.

DAN

Chloe. Don’t...

CHLOE _(Pissed)_

What? Take it personally? You bet I won’t.

_Chloe goes to examine the body. Ella looks at Dan worried._

CHLOE

Any witness?

ELLA

Hmm... No, I took the security footage. They must have recorded something.

CHLOE

Ok. Yeah, good idea. I go interrogate the suspects and you two do... Whatever.

_She leaves them. Ella surprised looks at Dan._

ELLA

I didn’t think she felt so bad about this? I mean I knew she would react somehow. But like this? It doesn’t look like her.

DAN

It’s not about us. Apparently, Lucifer is never coming back.

ELLA

What?! Why?

DAN

Honestly. I don’t know. _(After a moment)_ So it’s an “us” situation?

ELLA

I guess. I’m cool with it, are you?

DAN _(smilling)_

Yeah. Of course. I’m cool.

_Dan wants to kiss her, instead he goes to inspect the car._

**_END of the FLASHBACK_ **

**SEQUENCE 4: INT CHLOE’S ROOM, L.A HOSPITAL, 10 AM**

_ELLA and DAN look after Chloe. There’s a heavy atmosphere in their silence. Ella breaks it._

ELLA

I should have been here from the start. Really, how could you do that to me?

DAN

Actually, you were involved form the start, the Stanford case remember?

ELLA

Come on, you know what I mean. She didn’t tell anyone, and neither did you. Do you think we should call Arthur?

DAN

He’s father just died. I don’t think we should involve him yet.

_Ella nods._

ELLA _(A moment)_

About the Blue wallet, I couldn’t find anything and God knows, I searched all night. Not a fingerprint, no hair, and no ink, or trace of anything.

DAN

Well, that’s odd?

ELLA

Isn’t it? It’s like this wallet has never been used.

DAN (sudden idea)

Maybe, because it hasn’t. Maybe it just comes from the supermarket, and our guy left it to lead us to the wrong conclusion.

ELLA

Well...We still know where it comes from.

_She shows him the logo “Quan Produce Co”._

**SEQUENCE 5: INT QUAN PRODUCE CO STORE, MALL, 6th STREET, 11AM**

_ELLA and DAN are waking through the shop._

ELLA

Ok, 6th street. Here we are. So, the shooter must know the place really well, right?

DAN

I hope so. Or it’s a trap again.

ELLA

You think he wanted us here?

DAN

Well, I can’t help thinking this has something to do with Chloe. I mean, Palmetto Street, the robbery, the shooting, and now this. The only clue that is tiding everything together was bought on the 6th Street? I mean...

ELLA _(loudly)_

You right! (looking around afraid, whispering) You couldn’t say this sooner?!

DAN _(also whispering)_

It’s better if he thinks, we are following his lead.

ELLA

Ok. I like that. What’s the real lead?

DAN _(After a moment)_

You wouldn’t believe me, if told you.

_Ella stops Dan in front of a self of school supplies. She is pointing at a blue wallet._

DAN

Great. Anyone has access to it.

ELLA

I’ll take one to compare.

_She takes one blue wallet and they’re walking to the exit._

**SEQUENCE 6: CORRIDOR IN HELL**

_MAZE, EVE and AMENADIEL are walking slowly in a corridor of Hell._

EVE

This corridor, does it ever end?

MAZE

Only when you really desire it. Or your soul is destroyed.

EVE

Of course. How are we going to find her? I mean, everything looks alike around here.

_Maze turn to the right into a new corridor. The other two follow her._

AMENADIEL

Looks like she has the situation under control. Right, Maze?

MAZE

The smell. I follow her desperate and painful smell.

EVE _(sarcastically)_

Great. A Man Hunt.

MAZE _(suspiciously looks at Eve)_

What happened to you? You liked men hunts.

EVE

Long story. I should...

_They hear “Maze” behind there back and she stops first, looks behind and they see CHLOE._

MAZE

Decker! We’ve been looking all over for you!

CHLOE

What? How did you all get here? I thought you couldn’t come. (A moment)

MAZE

Is that why, you let yourself shot? Because, you know, we all quite lost our senses on earth. Dan, Linda, and how could you do that to Trixie? Damn Chloe!

CHLOE

Is that what happened? Sorry, Maze but I lost my memories of my last months on Earth.

MAZE Oh, you did?

EVE _(to Maze)_

Can that be possible?

MAZE _(Looking at Chloe)_

Only after a violent death.

AMENADIEL

But, Chloe, you didn’t die.

CHLOE

Oddly, that’s what I thought.

MAZE

And how did you know that we couldn’t come to Hell?

CHLOE _(After a moment)_

I guess... I just knew. Apparently, I was wrong.

MAZE

No. Except that was right six months ago. Amenadiel and I tried to come here, but we failed.

CHLOE _(After a moment)_

All I know is that I’m here for an important reason. It seems it has to do with Lucifer.

AMENADIEL

What about Lucifer?

_Maze is looking at a door in silver. There are two long crossed knives exposed on it._

CHLOE

I saw him, and he seemed preoccupied about some people who’ve been out of there cells: Peoples killed during the time Lucifer spent at the LAPD. Including Pierce.

 _Maze looks at her for a second but she comes back to looking at the door_.

Lucifer and I, we had a sort of argument. _(to Amenadiel)_ It is dangerous to leave them out there, right?

_Maze is still looking at the knives on the door hypnotized._

AMENADIEL

Yeah very. They can’t stay out there very long, neither should you.

_Maze chases away bad thoughts with a shake of her head._

MAZE

We should all move.

_They start to walk._

CHLOE

OK. Well, I’m trying to find them, but I have no clue were to start.

EVE

Maze can track them, right?

MAZE

Hell no! The plan was to bring you back Decker, not to stop some crazy people.

_Chloe looks at Amenadiel for explanations._

AMENADIEL

Hell has a dangerous impact on people’s mind. They become violent, some of them even become a sort of demons. They start to develop abilities...

CHLOE

Like possessing humans?

EVE

Not this again!

MAZE

Yes, like actual demons. But we obey to Lucifer _(the others three look at her like she’s talking nonsense)_ … sort of. They don’t.

AMENADIEL

And you don’t want help.

MAZE

You said yourself they are not going on Earth, so we shouldn’t stay here and let Lucifer deal we it.

CHLOE

I don’t get you Maze. You finally come home as you clamed you always wanted and now you don’t want stay to stop some people. Isn’t that what you do on Earth anyway?

_Maze doesn’t reply but looks at the doors, worried. Eve takes Amenadiel and Chloe apart from Maze._

EVE

Something is wrong with her I can feel it. You two should go. I’ll keep an eye on her. I’ll bring her back to reason and she will find you.

CHLOE

Ok. But I was using the tower as a land mark, now I can’t even see it anymore.

AMENADIEL

I know we should go east. In Hell you always find what you desire that way.

CHLOE _(amused and worried)_

Oh. Lucifer’s rules, isn’t it? Follow you desires.

_Eve takes something from her bag._

EVE 

I have a compass. Take it.

_They both look surprised by Eve being useful. Amenadiel takes the compass._

AMENADIEL Thank you.

_They leave. Eve turns around to go back to Maze but she has disappeared._

**SEQUENCE 7: INT, INTERROGATION ROOM, POLICE OFFICE,12AM (FLASHBACK)**

_A year earlier, CHLOE is sitting in front of a young man, looking for information in a file._

CHLOE

Mister Jenkins, thank you for coming.

R.

Yeah. I had to come.

CHLOE

Ok. I’m listening, Rod. Can I call you Rod?

ROD

Yes. I’m here, because when you interrogated me earlier, I didn’t answer honestly about all the questions. _(A moment)_ The one about signs of depression? _(Chloe nods.)_ Well. At the beginning of the year I found her sleeping on her desk, before one of her classes. She was complaining a lot about many things lately.

CHLOE

Anything else? Did she go through an emotional crisis?

ROD

Well. She had just ended a complicated relationship.

CHLOE

With?

ROD

With me.

CHLOE

So, you dated your chemistry teacher?

ROD _(tears go through his eyes)_

Yes. I know, it’s cliché, right?

_Chloe doesn’t react, writes the fact on a notebook._

The thing is I was the one person who could have helped her get through depression. Instead, I didn’t take it seriously. I should have done something!

CHLOE

You don’t have worry.

_Rod looks surprised and little bit relieved._

That’s not what killed her. She didn’t kill herself.

ROD

Really?

CHLOE

No.

_She takes out a photograph of the crime scene form her file._

She was poisoned.

_Rod looks at the photograph. On the photograph we see a bite mark on the neck of the victim._

CHLOE

Now, Rod. Tell me more about your relationship. How did it end?

ROD _(Upset)_

Well, I learned that she was seeing someone else. Typical, I suppose.

CHLOE

Another student?

ROD

No. Someone not related to the University at all, her Pharmacist.

CHLOE

Did it make you jealous?

ROD

Yes, but not enough to do this.

_He’s pointing the picture._

CHLOE

Ok. Can I have the name of this pharmacist.

ROD

James Carlisle

CHLOE _(confused for a moment, fear passes by her face)_

Related to Jason Carlisle?

ROD

You’ll have to ask him. I don’t know him very well.

CHLOE

Ok. Thank you. We've done here. You’re free to go. But stay in the area, we may need you again.

_Rod stands up. They go out, she let him pass before her._

**SEQUENCE 8: INT POLICE OFFICE,12PM (FLASHBACK CONTINUES)**

_ROD is taking the exit when CHLOE is going back to her desk. DAN comes to her, from the hidden room where he had seen the interrogation._

DAN

You believe him?

CHLOE

Not really. But the evidence against him are circumstantial, so...

_ELLA comes from her lab._

ELLA

Guys! I found something. Follow me.

_Ella is taking them to her lab._

**SEQUENCE 9: ELLA’S LAB, POLICE OFFICE, 12AM (FLASHBACK CONTINUES)**

_ELLA hands out a file to CHLOE. CHLOE opens it and DAN looks upon her shoulder._

ELLA

I found the poison who killed miss Davis but I had to run the test again, because I couldn’t believe the results.

_From her tablet, Ella puts the results on a big screen._

CHLOE

Ella?

ELLA _(enigmatic)_

Yeah coming. So, it does come from her lab and it is made from melamine and cyanuric acid... The Melamine cyanurate.

_Chloe doesn’t react, Dan starts to understand._

DAN

The poison on...

ELLA

The pudding plus case. Yes! _(Happy that he solved the enigma.)_ Can you believe it?

CHLOE

You’re saying, the killer used the same product we found in a poisonous pudding, eighteen months ago? _(Ella nods)_ But back then, the dose didn’t kill straight away. Why would it kill miss Davis?

ELLA

Except the formula was modified, and amplified. It affects the body instantly, and the reaction looks like an overdose.

CHLOE _(After reading the file and giving it to Dan)_

Ok. I have to go to talk to this James Carlisle.

_Chloe goes to the door, but Ella reacts and it stops her._

ELLA

Woaw! Wait! Carlisle like...

CHLOE

Jason Carlisle? Maybe. That’s what I want to know.

_Chloe leaves the room. Ella nods and goes to read the file in Dan’s hands._

**_END of the Flashback_ **

**SEQUENCE 10: INT, ELLA’S LAB, POLICE OFFICE 2PM**

_DAN is looking at ELLA doing her work._

ELLA

So, you know the Stanford Case?

DAN

Yeah?

ELLA

Do you think that it was James Carlisle who did everything?

DAN

Well, not according to Chloe. Yet, I don’t know what to believe at that point.

ELLA _(A moment)_

Oh crap !

DAN

It’s a little bit extreme reaction, don’t you think?

ELLA

No. Dan! I found that something was added to the blue wallet.

DAN

What was it?

ELLA

Chocolate. Look.

_On her board appears chocolate molecule._

DAN

Ok. And is it a special chocolate?

ELLA _(Embarrassed)_

No.

DAN

Then I don’t see how it can help. _(After a bit, wondering)_ Unless, it another message for Chloe...

ELLA

What?

DAN

Did you see trace of that chocolate with your own eyes?

ELLA

No. Only molecules. And there’s no sign of cleaning ether. I can’t find where it comes from.

DAN

So, this chocolate was added on purpose.

ELLA

Maybe...Why would someone do that? 

DAN

Don't know, blackmail? _(After a moment)_ Because Trixie’s favorite desert is chocolate cake. _(By her look, Ella seems to ask for explanation.)_ I know that sounds absurd but isn’t everything about this case is nonsense.

_He looks at his watch._

Ok, I have to go to Chloe’s place, to see if there are evidence because that _(pointing the blue wallet)_ means our guy was in the apartment.

_He leaves the lab. Ella looks worried about him._

**SEQUENCE 11: HELL ON LUCIFER’S TOWER, MUSIC Bad by Royal Deluxe**

LUCIFER looks for signs of Chloe on the ground but he can’t see her. He thinks. The dark sky above him is starting to become stormy. Lucifer’s thoughts are becoming anger. As the anger grows on his face, so does storm. As he looks up to the sky, a bolt of lightning strikes the ground next to him. After that he stares at the ground and looks a little bit relieved.

**SEQUENCE 12: HELL ONE OF THE CORRIDORS**

_CHLOE and AMENADIEL are walking slowly. Chloe stops._

CHLOE

Ok, that nonsense.

_Amenadiel stops._

AMENADIEL

What? Believe me we should go.

CHLOE

But we been searching for like, what? 12 hours, and we haven’t found anybody.

AMENADIEL

That’s because they must be a day ahead of us.

CHLOE

Exactly! That’s pointless. Can’t you fly to them, or something like that?

AMENADIEL

My powers don’t work here. I would have already found them, otherwise.

CHLOE

Great. _(Exhausted)_ This land must end somewhere? So why can’t we just wait for them to walk back to us?

AMENADIEL

It doesn’t work that way. We will find them when we really want it.

CHLOE

Don’t you really want to find those guys?

AMENADIEL

I do. They frightened human’s lives more than ones.

CHLOE

And Lucifer’s. But still, I think it’s my fault.

AMENADIEL

Why?

CHLOE

I... Ah ... I think, I can’t face them because I don’t want to forgive. Especially here.

AMENADIEL

I don’t think it’s your job.

CHLOE

So, what do I do?

AMENADIEL

I think, if they see you, they will remember why they are here. The reaction that follows’ is unpredictable but that will definitely help.

CHLOE _(smilling)_

You’re a wise man, Amenadiel.

_They start to walk again._

**SEQUENCE 13: CARLISLE PHARMACEUTIC’S, 1PM (FLASHBACK)**

_CHLOE is with the store’s owner JAMES CARLISLE, a bold forty years old man._

CHLOE

How long have you owned this store for, Mister Carlisle?

JAMES

Two years.

CHLOE

Your name looks familiar to me?

JAMES

Well, my step brother killed himself, as the LAPD were investigated him. If it’s about this story... I’m sorry I know nothing more than the police.

CHLOE

Ok. Yes, I remember now. It had something to do with poison, isn’t it? Sadly, what brings me here, has also something to do with poison.

_She takes out a picture from her file. It shows the body of Helena Davis in a car. She hands it to James._

Could you explain why after your step brother killed himself for a poison formula, your lover ends up poisoned, by a modified product?

JAMES _(Shocked)_

God! I... I’m sorry, I didn’t know.

CHLOE

Really?

JAMES

I just spoke to her on the phone, yesterday. Everything was fine.

CHLOE

Did you know that Helena dumped her student lover for you?

JAMES

I did.

CHLOE

He said, Helena showed signs of depression.

JAMES _(tears on his cheeks)_

He lied. She was happy, thriving at work and when she was with me...

CHLOE

And after you talked to her, where were you last night between 9PM and 10PM?

JAMES

At the Providence, it’s a restaurant on Melrose Avenue. I was being stood up by her. _(in pain)_ But now I know why.

CHLOE

Ok. I need you to come by the police station this afternoon for a statement. Thank you for your time.

_She leaves the store. As James Carlisle still looks shocked._

**SEQUENCE 14: EXT WILSHIRE BLVD, 1PM (FLASHBACK CONTINUES)**

_CHLOE is coming out of the store. She grabs her phone and composes DAN’s number._

CHLOE

Hi! It’s me. Can you get a warrant for the footage of a restaurant named the Providence?

DAN _(on the other end of the phone)_

Yes, sure.

CHLOE

Anything on the tapes of the Parking?

DAN

No. The cameras didn’t get an image of the car, so far.

CHLOE

How convenient for our killer. Ok. Keep searching, and I need that warrant, fast.

DAN

Ok, I’m on it.

_Dan hangs up. Chloe goes to her car._

**SEQUENCE 15: HELL**

_CHLOE and AMENADIEL are still going east, when they hear cries nearby. They follow the cries and find JASON CARLISLE just sitting on the floor crying. When he sees them, he stops crying, and tries to stand up_

JASON ( _looking at Chloe, worried)_

You?! You didn’t make it?

CHLOE

Sorry?

JASON

I... I gave Lucifer the formula. It was supposed to save you.

CHLOE _(putting the pieces together)_

It did make it. But I’m here for you.

JASON

For me?

CHLOE

You know you’re not supposed to be here, right?

JASON

I am, I did terrible things!

CHLOE

Yes, you did. Things your entire family is ashamed of. I meant...You’re not in your room.

JASON _(looking at her in tears again)_

I... I can’t! I can’t go back.

CHLOE

Why?

JASON _(in tears)_

I made terrible mistakes but you have to tell him to stop.

_CHLOE and AMENADIEL look at each other._

CHLOE

Who?

JASON

Lucifer! I see him again and again. In everything that is happening to me!

AMENADIEL

But, you’re wrong. Lucifer is not really with you. You create these situations, to express your guilt.

JASON

Am I? _(After a moment)_ Doesn’t matter, I’m not going back.

CHLOE

Do you know where you are, now?

_Jason looks as if he knows where he is but he doesn’t want to acknowledge it so he says “no” with a shake of his head._

Well. Lucifer is here, he knows you’ve been out.

JASON

You... You can talk to him... on my behalf. He will let me go.

CHLOE

I would, but he didn’t put you there, did he?

_Jason says “no” saking his head and sits again._

**SEQUENCE 16: INT ELLA’S LAB, 3 PM (FLASHBACK)**

_ELLA is washing the footage of the restaurant, when CHLOE comes in._

ELLA

So. The footage of the parking lot were, in fact, useless. We don’t see someone come in or out of the car. Actually, I’m lucky I’ve been able to located the car on the frames. No movement around it. On the restaurant’s picture, on the other hand... I found our guy, James Carlisle.

CHLOE

So, his alibi checks out. He said he was waiting there at the time of murder.

ELLA

Yes. But... _She zooms on the picture we see that the time code indicates 9PM._ This is 9PM, he is alone.

_She tapes on her tablet and the fame changes a second person appears and the time code indicates 10 PM._

At 10 PM, he’s still at the restaurant. Not alone.

CHLOE

Really?

ELLA _(Pointing to the silhouette on the frame.)_

You see, he dines with a guy on a blue suit.

CHLOE

Thank you Ella, you’re great. Sorry for this morning, I’m totally cool about it.

ELLA _(Smilling)_

It’s ok, Decker.

_Chloe leaves the room._

_**End of the FLASHBACK** _

**SEQUENCE 17: HELL**

_JASON is calmed down. He stands, barely. CHLOE and AMENADIEL are apart taking._

AMENADIEL

What’s next?

CHLOE

I don’t know, really. I don’t see how we can convince him to do anything, in that state.

AMENADIEL

Do you think, he should talk to Lucifer?

CHLOE

You’ve seen how he is afraid of him. I don’t think it would work.

AMENADIEL

Yeah, we can’t blame him for that. Hell does bad things to people’s mind. I was in charge for a sort time really, but it was awful. I can’t imagine how it feels like for a human.

CHLOE _(sudden worry)_

Amenadiel, why am I not affected?

AMENADIEL _(After an Hesitation)_

I don’t know.

CHLOE

See, I know you’re lying. I’m a police detective for god’s sake!

_Amenadiel doesn’t react but stares at the place were JASON was standing._

AMENADIEL

Chloe...

_Chloe looks at the same direction. JASON is gone._

CHLOE

Oh, Great.

_They look around to see if he is still in the area._

**SEQUENCE 18: INT INTERROGATION ROOM, 4PM (FLASHBACK)**

_A year earlier. CHLOE is on the phone alone._

CHLOE

Yeah. Tell him we need to clarify some aspects of his statement. If he doesn’t cooperate, you can arrest him. I’ll get you the warrant.

DAN _(on the other hand of the phone)_

So. Now you think he did it?

CHLOE

I’m about to find out.

She hangs up at the same moment, a police officer opens the door and lets JAMES CARLISLE come in.

CHLOE

Mister Carlisle. Thank you for your statement, it will be really helpful but I need to ask you few more questions.

JAMES

Yes. Of course, everything you need.

CHLOE

We watched the security cameras of the restaurant, the night of the murder. Your alibi checks out, but could you tell me about this man’s alibi? 

_She hands him the picture of him dining with the man on a blue suit at the restaurant._

He was identified as Arthur Parks.

JAMES

As I was stood up, Arthur came by, around 10PM. He’s a counseler at my bank. We spoke about business, usual business.

CHLOE

And he was also Helena's, apparently. Did he tell you that your lover was worth more dead than alive?

JAMES

Excuse me?

CHLOE

I’m talking about her insurance money...

JAMES _(offended)_

No! I didn’t know! And even if I knew, I wouldn’t care!

_Chloe’s phone rings, she sees it’s “Dan”, she answers and turns around to face the door._

CHLOE

Hey. So, is he coming?

_We don’t hear the answer._

What?

_We don’t hear the answer. Chloe looks worried, it’s transforms into fear as Dan’s speaks._

My God! Yes, I’m coming.

_She hangs up and turns back to JAMES._

(to James) You can go. The student your wife was seeing just exonerated you, so thank you for your help.

_James leaves the room with surprise on his face. Chloe sits on her chair, put her head in her hands._

**SEQUENCE 19: INT LINDA’S OFFICE/ PARKING LOT, STANFORD UNIVERSITY 7PM (FLASHBACK CONTINUES) MUSIC: Chasing Cars (Instrumental version) by Snow Patrol**

_LINDA reads a file in her office. CHLOE is knocking at a door already opened. Linda looks up._

LINDA

Chloe! Hi! Come on in.

Chloe takes place on the couch.

I was thinking about you. I knew you’ll come. You’re here to talk about Lucifer?

CHLOE

Not exactly. I’m here because of a case...

LINDA

Really?

CHLOE

You know, usually I don’t talk about those things but this one... Something is not right.

LINDA encourage her to continue.

Like... something is not right with me.

LINDA

What’s makes you say that?

CHLOE _(upset)_

I might have not realized that since Lucifer left, but I let my life go south. And this time someone killed themself.

_As she speaks, we see a crime scene. ROD JENKINS is in a car in the parking lot of the university. He was a syringe on his arm. We see DAN showing the crime scene to CHLOE._

He was young. We were just about to arrest him for a murder but my point is, I should have anticipated his reaction.

LINDA

How could you?

CHLOE

I could because, I’ve already been confronted to this type of suspects.

LINDA

Like the guilty ones.

CHLOE

No, like ones that are suicidal.

LINDA

But you didn’t.

CHLOE

No. I didn’t... I... I convinced myself to look into this other suspect, related to an old case of mine. (A moment) Oddly, in this case everything reminded me of my previous work.

LINDA

You say that it has nothing to do with Lucifer leaving and yet I feel in what you’re saying, that you need someone on your side to help you out at work.

CHLOE

Maybe... Are you suggesting...?

LINDA

...A new partner? Yes. Maybe.

Chloe thinks about it and she starts to consider the idea.

CHLOE

You might be right. Lucifer was lucky to have you.

LINDA

I’m also here for you, Chloe.

_Chloe stands up._

Some things are just out of our control.

CHLOE

Thank you, Linda.

_Chloe goes out of the room._

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

**_END of the FLASHBACK_ **

**SEQUENCE 20: HELL**

_LUCIFER is at the feet of his tower and THREE DEMONS, two men and a woman are surrounding him._

DEMON ONE

You wanted to see us, my lord.

LUCIFER

I called you because I need you to find and then keep an eye on some who is just wondering around. Detective Chloe Decker.

FEMALE DEMON

The one you worked with on Earth?

LUCIFER

Yes Kaley. Now go! Before I change my mind about your fates.

_They leave through the corridors of hell, each one in different direction._

**SEQUENCE 21: EXT, GATE, CHLOE’S PLACE 3PM**

_DAN is going out of Chloe’s apartment, looking at the results of the Blue wallet’s analyses. A tall, blond, handsome man comes to him. He seems a little lost as he looks at somebody to talk to._

DAN

Hi. Dan Espinoza, can I help you?

A.

I’m searching for someone. She is missing. But she knows Chloe Decker. This is her address, right?

DAN

Yes. You’ve come to the right place, but she’s unavailable... Who is asking?

A.

I’m Adam. I’m looking for Eve?

_First, Dan smiles at the coincidence. He goes for laughing when he suddenly stops and looks very seriously at ADAM, who is waiting for him to reply._

**CUT**

**END of EPISODE 2**

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Ioana S :) !


	3. GOD IS A WOMAN (Dieu au Féminin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction  
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)  
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband  
> MAZIKEEN SMITH/ MAZE: Demon/ Bounty Hunter, Lucifer’s right hand  
> EVE: The First Woman  
> ADAM: The First Man  
> B.  
> L.  
> ARTHUR MAC PHIGGINS

**SEQUENCE 1: EXT CHLOE’S PLACE, GATE, 3PM**

_DAN is facing ADAM form the Bible. Dan is determined to know if what he supposes is true._

DAN

Adam hum? Do you have a last name?

ADAM

Em... No. But for some reason, everybody here calls me Smith?

DAN _(amused)_

And where are you from?

ADAM

Far away. But lately I’ve been to Paris and then I searched for Eve in New York and Washington.

DAN

Eve, she is...

ADAM

My wife.

_DAN thinks “Really?” and it shows on his face. Adam is about to say something but stops as he recalls something._

Espinoza? You were Charlotte’s boyfriend, right?

DAN _(Looks at him, a mix of hope and anger passes in his eyes)_.

You... If you’re talking about Charlotte Richards, then yes, we dated.

ADAM

I am. She was the one who gave me Chloe Decker’s address. But she talked about you a lot. _(A moment)_ I found a description of Eve in New York, so I stopped there first.

DAN

Sorry, when did you met with Charlotte Richards?

ADAM

Just before I came to Paris.

DAN

Where?

ADAM

Some place.

DAN

You mean Heaven, don’t you?

ADAM _(surprised)_

So, you know...about Heaven.

DAN

I happened to know...thanks to Amenadiel. So, you _are_ Adam for the Bible, aren't you?

ADAM

I am. Is Amenadiel here? He must certainly know where to find Eve.

DAN

No. Sorry. He is not here now. But maybe I can help, _(to himself)_ when I’ll get this situation. _(After some time)_ I think I happened to know Eve, she was...

_He stops before the end of sentence but it’s too late: Adam is looking at him with great interest._

ADAM

She was?

DAN _(Embarrassed)_

With... with Lucifer.

Adam looks surprised at first then he starts to understand what Dan is talking about.

ADAM

As a... _He wants to say the words but they don’t come out._

DAN

His girlfriend.

ADAM _(embarrassed)_

Well, thank you for your honesty.

DAN _(As he wants to repair the damage he just caused)_

But apparently, they broke up.

ADAM _(after a moment)_

I’m sorry that you lost Charlotte. But I don’t think you can help me with Eve.

_Adam turns around with a sad face and is about to leave. Dan searches for something to say to make him stay._

DAN

You’ve never been rejected by a woman before, have you?

ADAM

 _(turns to him and a sad smile appear on his face)_ Quite the opposite, actually.

DAN

Well, I’ve been rejected a lot. I always left it to hope, that I’ll find someone right for me but when it comes to your wife, you should fight.

ADAM

What do you mean? Fight how?

**SEQUENCE 2 INT LAVO NIGHTCLUB. NEW YORK, 2 AM. (FLASHBACK)LOUD MUSIC: Sail by Awolnation**

_Nine months earlier, EVE is on the dancefloor, she is drunk and yells joyfully at the music._

EVE

Wohoo!!

_As she dances, she sees that a man looks at her. She goes to him between the crowd. She recognizes Lucifer for a moment as he turns around. She follows him and calls him._

EVE

Lucifer!

_He doesn’t stop._

EVE

Lucifer!

_She is finally is catching him up. He turns, he has dark hair, he is handsom, but he is not Lucifer._

B.

Sorry, Love. I think you’re mistaken.

EVE _(first surprised)_

I am. I’m sorry, I took you for my ex... _She stops her sentence, too late._

B. _(amused)_

What can I say. I’m always mistaken for the Devil by his exes. What’s your name?

EVE

Eve.

B.

No! You’re kidding. ( _Laughing)_

_EVE smiles and says “no” with her head._

Well, Eve. I’m Brian.

EVE

Nice to meet you, Brian.

 _The_ **MUSIC Changes, it now Wake Up by Arcade Fire.**

BRIAN

Would you like to dance?

EVE _(Smiling)_

Always.

_Eve starts dancing with Brian._

**SEQUENCE 2 B INT/ N; TRANSITION SEQUENCE CROSS-CUTTING LAVO/ MARQUEE/DOHA NIGHT CLUB/ COPACABANA/ MISSION NY (MUSIC CONTINUES), (FLASHBACK CONTINUES)**

_EVE is dancing with different men. We turn around her like the men, she meets. The places in New York change around Eve so are her clothes but the music and her dance are not. The LAVO Nightclub, becomes the Marquee, that becomes the Doha Nightclub, with becomes the Copacabana, with finally becomes the MISSION._

**SEQUENCE 3 INT/ N MISSON NY MUSIC Fade out lines By the Aveners. (FLASHBACK CONTINUES)**

_Eight months earlier. Finally, the MUSIC changes. EVE stops dancing, she says thank you to her cavalier. She goes to the bar, she orders._

EVE

A rum apple cocktail please.

BAR TENDER

Coming...

_A man sits next to her, and looks at her._

STRANGER

May I offer it to you?

EVE _(smiling)_

Yes! Thanks.

STRANGER

Do you come here often?

EVE

I’ve been in New York for a month. Very fun city. Not L. A. but still.

_The bartender serves her the Rum Apple._

STRANGER

Oh, you’re from L. A.?

EVE _(Laughs)_

No. Mush up north.

STRANGER

Ok. What’s your name?

EVE

Eve.

STRANGER

Really? I just met a guy named Adam, he’s looking for an Eve!

_The Stranger is pointing ADAM and his blond hair in the crowd. He’s not dancing but look at the girls to find a face he recognizes. Eve recognizes him and spills her rum apple on the bar._

EVE

Sorry.

_The Stranger doesn’t react as he is still looking at Adam._

STRANGER

Strange dude. Looks really lost.

_Eve grabs a napkin and starts to clean. She’s looking worried, she looks around for an exit. The stranger sees Eve’s accident. He starts to help her clean._

EVE

Yep. I gotta go. Thank you.

_She drops her napkin goes to the opposite direction._

_The stranger astonished, stays at the bar. He gives mechanically the money to the bar tender._

**END of the FLASHBACK**

**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

**SEQUENCE 4: HELL FEET OF LUCIFER’S TOWER**

_The FEMALE DEMON, KALEY comes to LUCIFER, holding EVE’s arm as she is struggling to break free._

KALEY

I found this woman, sniffing around.

LUCIFER

Eve? _(To KALEY)_ Let go of her.

EVE _(looks at Kaley)_

You heard your king.

_Kaley lets go of Eve’s arm._

LUCIFER

Did I sent invitations cards and forgot about it?

EVE _(amused)_

Glad to see you too, Lucifer.

LUCIFER

I mean, what _on Earth_ is that?!

EVE

Well. In two words “Not anymore”. I’ve joined the _saving Decker_ party.

LUCIFER _(amused)_

The what?

EVE

Maze called it that. Amenadiel flew us down here.

LUCIFER _(seriously)_

Does he know he might not be able to go back?

EVE

Yeah... You know your brother. He told us that part after we arrived in your beloved hell.

LUCIFER

Well played you three. Now I have five problems to deal with.

EVE _(embarrassed)_

Six.

_LUCIFER looking for explanation._

Maze disappeared, right after Chloe convinced Amenadiel to go after some criminals. I was searching for her, when your crazy Black Mamba stopped me.

_Kaley smiles. Lucifer does a sign for her to leave, so she leaves._

You easily replaced Maze, didn’t you?

LUCIFER

She wanted freedom. She deserved better than Hell. And it was not easy. You see what I’m dealing with here? _(A moment)_ But Maze didn’t just disappear. I’m guessing she must be trapped somewhere by now.

EVE

Just before she left, she was staring at the doors like something was going to come out.

LUCIFER _(understands the situation)_

Or she desperately wanted to get in.

EVE

Like humans?

LUCIFER

Only the guilty ones are attracted to the doors.

EVE

So, because she can feel humans’ emotions now, such as guilt: she has a room?

_Eve realizes how terrifying this observation sounds._

LUCIFER

We have to find her, quickly.

_Eve nods and they both leave._

**SEQUENCE 5 MAZE’S ROOM /HELL**

_Maze stands between a big cliff and a mountain of rocks. Everything around her looks like Hell except bigger and higher. She looks at the mountain. A forty year-old woman, with short redhead hair, and with a long black dress comes behind her back._

L.

As long as I remember, you always wanted to reach the top of this mountain.

_Maze turns around and a great fear manifests in her eyes, no equal with the deception on her face._

L. _(with a fake smile)_

Hello Mazikeen. You don’t hug your mother?

MAZE

I wonder... when did you start to consider yourself as a mother?

LILITH

I’ll always be your mother. You know it’s what _of the Lilim_ means.

 _A door appears on the place, Mazikeen goes to it. She knows it’s her exit. She grabs the handle and tries to open the door in vain_.

LILITH _(amused)_

You don’t go out of a cell without a key, remember?

MAZE

Give me the key. I don’t have time for your stupid games.

LILITH

Really? Looks like you have all the time in the world. Some would say... _Eternity._

MAZE

Where is it? A friend is in danger.

LILITH

A friend?

MAZE _(Ironically)_

Right. You don’t know that word, do you?

LILITH

You don’t know what you are taking about. _(A moment)_ The fact is the one you should worry about now is yourself. Your key is up there.

_LILITH is showing her the top of the mountain. Sound of a storm coming from far way._

You should hurry.

 _(looking in the direction of the stormy sound)_ Looks like someone is less patient than me.

MAZE

That doesn’t exist. But somehow, I believe you about the key. I’ll go.

_MAZE goes to climb the mountain._

LILITH

Do you need those?

_LILITH shows a grapple and a rope._

MAZE

No, thanks. I am not taking anything from you.

_And she starts to climb._

**SEQUENCE 6: INT, LUX, 1AM, MUSIC: God is woman by Ariana Grande**

_Eight months earlier. On the Dance floor, people dancing. MAZE is the center of the crowd also dancing. But then she goes to the bar._

CHLOE

Maze, woaw!

MAZE

Decker!

CHLOE

Lucifer was right to leave Lux to you. This is quite a party!

MAZE

Are you saying you’ve come to party?

CHLOE _(ironically)_

So that I end up you roommate again? No thanks.

MAZE

Come on Decker, at least drink something.

CHLOE

Maze, you know why I don’t trust you with drinks besides I’m here about work matters. I need you to find someone for me.

MAZE

Why didn’t you say so. Who is it?

CHLOE

A brilliant mind. Arthur Mac Phiggins.

MAZE

And what lead do you have on him?

CHLOE

Until recently he was a criminologist in Seattle. But apparently he left town.

MAZE

What is he accused of?

CHLOE

Nothing. I just want to meet him, that’s all. _(A moment, Maze is not convinced)_ _That_ and the fact that nobody saw him for three months now at his previous work.

MAZE

Ok. If you are sure this is work related... I agree. But I want cash.

CHLOE

Ok.

MAZE

So, it is personal.

CHLOE _(beaten at her own game)_

I didn’t want to tell you because it would be a big thing for you.

MAZE

Now you have to tell me.

CHLOE

I’m looking for a new partner at work.

MAZE _(surprised)_

Good for you Decker!

CHLOE

Really? You’re not upset?

MAZE

What?! No. But good luck with replacing Lucifer. You don’t know how much I’ve tried.

CHLOE _(Embarrassed)_

I’m not... I’m not replacing him! I’m just... moving forward. To a new part of my life.

MAZE

And that’s good. Truly good. I’ll find your guy.

**_END of the FASHBACK_ **

**SEQUENCE 7 INT LUX 10AM**

_LUX is mostly empty. Only a security guard is guarding the place. DAN and ADAM are coming in._

DAN

Maze must be here. She was keeping contact with Eve.

ADAM

And why do people come here?

DAN

Because they...

SECURITY GUARD

Excuse me. We’re closed.

DAN

Sorry, isn’t Mazikeen Smith here?

SECURITY GUARD

I haven’t seen her since Wednesday. Why?

DAN

Ok. Where she at Lucifer’s?

SECURITY GUARD

Unlikely so. She was staying at a friend.

DAN _(After a reflection)_

Oh. Ok well that’s sucks because I left an important file at Lucifer’s place.

_Dan shows his badge to the security guard. Adam looks at him, surprised, he is about to say something but Dan holds him back with his hand._

SECURITY GUARD

All right. You have 15 minutes.

_DAN does a sign to Adam to follow him, and they go to elevator. Adam is still looking at Dan with fascination and worries. They go in._

DAN _(smiling)_

First round, here we come.

_The elevator doors close._

**SEQUENCE 8: INT LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE 10AM**

_The penthouse is destroyed. All the bottles are broken, the couch lost his pillows. Some books of the Library are on the floor and the Piano is broken. . ADAM and DAN as are looking the scene, satisfied._

ADAM

Was that thing legal?

DAN _(laughing)_

Totally not. But I’m feeling better, don’t you?

ADAM

In a way. But I’m also overwhelmed by great shame.

DAN

Yeah, guilt.

ADAM

Is that so?

DAN

Really?! _(After a moment)_ You must have stayed in heaven for a very long time!

ADAM

That Lucifer is he dangerous?

DAN (Looks at the mess they left in the apartment. Worried.)

Hum... Actually, yes. He’s pretty powerful.

ADAM

Why would Eve choose him?

DAN

I assumed you knew.

ADAM

Why?

DAN

Because... I suppose they’ve known each other since the beginning of time.

ADAM

Really? But how? I mean, I was with her the all-time and I never met him.

DAN

You. You don’t remember meeting Lucifer?

ADAM

No.

DAN

But Eden? the Apple? The snake? Everybody knows that story.

ADAM

Yes. There was a snake.

DAN

What?

ADAM

But how is that is related to Lucifer?

DAN

He... He was the snake.

ADAM _(amused)_

No. He wasn’t. I should know I was there, ok? Besides the snake is dead.

DAN

But the Bible?

ADAM

Well, it’s a story. I’m sure if a snake was dating my wife, I would remember.

DAN

So, why were you sent away from Eden?

ADAM

The Apple.

DAN

Because you ate an apple?!

ADAM

Apparently. Plus, it had awful taste. We suffered for days, after we ate it.

_Dan is trying unsuccessfully to piece everything together. His phone rings, Adam jumps. Dan looks at him as surprised as Adam is._

ADAM

I’ll never get use to theses.

_Dan takes off._

DAN

Detective Espinoza?

ELLA _(on the other end of the phone)_

Dan. It’s me. Did you find anything at Chloe’s house?

DAN

No. _(looking at Adam)_ At least, not really.

ELLA

Should I come?

DAN

Yes. But for now I thing Maze and Eve are missing.

ELLA

Wait? What?! Where are you?

DAN _(Embarassed, looking around.)_

I... I’ll meet you at the precinct in an hour.

ELLA

Ok. See you.

_Dan hangs up and Adam looks at him._

ADAM

So?

DAN

We clean. You’re right.

 _They start to pick up thinks books, pillows etc_.

**SEQUENCE 8B TRANSITION MUSIC Unbroken by Missy Higgins Views of L.A form LUX to the Police Station.**

**SEQUENCE 9: INT POLICE OFFICE 11AM**

_ELLA at Chloe’s desk, looks at some files when she sees DAN and ADAM._

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

ELLA

Hey! _(looking at Adam, charmed)_ Who is this guy?

_Ella shakes hand with Adam_

DAN _(slowly)_

This is Adam.

ELLA _(smilling)_

Let me guess, Lucifer’s family?

ADAM

Certainly not! I’m Eve’s family, have you seen her?

 _E_ _lla is surprised._

DAN _(Embarrassed)_

And he’s a friend of mine. He needs a new ID and he wants to report Eve’s disappearance.

ELLA _(nods) (After a moment, to Dan)_

I thought you knew where Eve was?

DAN

Well, not exactly. I think she is out of the country to help Maze. But Adam traveled all this way to finally find her. The least I could do, is to help him with the paper work.

ELLA

Ok. Still. Has that something to do with Lucifer?

_Adam is about to answer, but Dan steps on his left feet._

DAN _(looking at Adam)_

No. It has not.

_Dan gently shows a place to Adam in a private room, Adam goes in to take the seat._

_(After a moment)_ Did you find something on Chloe’s files?

ELLA

Nothing I already knew, unfortunately. If she was investigating someone, she didn’t leave the files at work.

DAN _(thinking)_

And nothing at her house, either.

 _Dan’s phone makes a text sound and he looks at it_.

Listen, I have to go. Can you point Adam to the right direction for the ID? He’s not from around here so if you don’t understand everything he says, it’s normal.

_He leaves the room. Ella looks at Adam who is still waiting in the private room._

**SEQUENCE 10 EXT MAZE’S CELL/ HELL**

_Maze is nestled on the mountain wall above a great void. She is trying hard to climb again but she is exhausted. All she can do is staying. As she catches her breath, she looks up at the top. She sees a figure looking back at her. She starts to climb again. Her left foot breaks one of the climbing holds. She almost fells but her left hand grabs a new hold just in time. She stops again for a moment and starts to climb again. She gets to the top of the mountain and looks for the previous figure. LILITH comes to her._

LILITH

It was just me my dear.

MAZE

Of course. No key hum?

LILITH

If it’s really what you want... I’m not finished with you yet.

 _Some demons are arriving at the top of mountain, by the same way Maze did. Maze is surprised. Lilith smiles with her real smile of satisfaction_. **MUSIC: Beggin by Madcon.**

MAZE

It’s not...

LILITH

Real? No, but if you want to wake up. You know what you need to do.

_MAZE looks at her mother with a pleading look in her eyes. Lilith replies._

For your information, they all want the key.

_Some of the demons start to attract Maze. She starts to defend herself. She hardly manages to repel the ten first attacks. She breaks some members; she pushes back some of her brothers and sister of the mountain. Now, a dozen demons are on her. As she starts to suffocate, she grabs one of her knives and start to cut the demons’ arms, throats, legs. But she is the one yelling painfully and angrily. The Music increases and the screams are no longer heard._

**SEQUENCE 11: CORRIDORS of HELL**

_EVE is with LUCIFER. Looking at the doors._

LUCIFER

This is the place you where lost her ?

EVE

Yes. She wanted us to walk away from theses doors.

LUCIFER

She didn’t mention a door in particular?

EVE

No, she didn’t mention anything. But she was staring at one. It was huge...silver made.

Lucifer starts to look around of the described door, but he doesn’t recognize it in what he sees.

LUCIFER

Well. It moved.

EVE _(surprised)_

The door?

LUCIFER

Yes, doors do that in here.

EVE

Great.

**SEQUENCE 12: EXT/DAY WESTFIELD SAN FRANCISCO CENTER 5PM (FLASHBACK)**

_Eight-month earlier. Maze stands in front of one San Francisco’s mall. Amongst people going out of the building there is a blond, twenty-five years-old man, with curly hair, walking to his car. Maze looks at the photograph were the man has brown hair and looks younger. Maze grabs her phone._

MAZE

Decker! I found your guy. You’re right, looks like he is undercover.

CHLOE _(on the other hand of the phone)_

Ok. Give me the address, and leave the search. I’ll come to talk to him alone.

MAZE

Got you. I’m sending it.

CHLOE

Thank you Maze.

_Maze hangs up, texts the address. As she texts, she receives Eve’s message “Washington.”, she smiles and goes to a motorbike._

**SEQUENCE 13: EXT/DAY FELL’S STREET, HAYES VALLEY, 2PM (FLASHBACK CONTINUES)**

_Sound of a knock. Chloe is waiting at a door in Fell’s street San Francisco. The door opens, the blond young man is standing in front of her, a little surprised as he recognizes her directly._

ARTHUR

Detective Decker? You found me.

CHLOE

Yes, apparently so, Mister Mac Phiggins. But I don’t believe we’ve met before?

ARTHUR

Your reputation precedes you, detective. And my parents are from L.A. _(A moment)_ I return you the question. How do you know me?

CHLOE

Apparently, your reputation is not bad itself. Especially since you left Seattle.

ARTHUR

Yeah... You know, the weather there was awful.

CHLOE

I see. And the hair color? Does it go with the change of weather?

ARTHUR

Actually yes.

CHLOE

Ok. Because if you’re on the run for some reason... and you need to deal with a situation, the LAPD can help you.

ARTHUR _(not sure if it’s a trap or an offer)_

Really?

CHLOE

Yeah... I mean financially. You know... with a work.

ARTHUR

I see.

CHLOE _(after a moment)_

Nothing illegal of course.

ARTHUR _(amused and thing about the proposition)_

Yeah, that’s what I was hoping for.

CHLOE

Great. Are you interested?

ARTHUR _(after a reflection)_

Does it have anything to do with your partner? Mister Morningstar? Because he is the real one whose reputation got to my ears, you know.

CHLOE _(embarrassed)_

It has, yes. He left four months ago now.

ARTHUR

Ok. You want _me_ to be your partner?

CHLOE

Only if you’re ok with moving to L. A.

ARTHUR _(pleased)_

I am. Yes. _(determined)_ I was planning to visit my dad this week-end. I’ll make the most of this visit to look for my own place then.

CHLOE

Great. We can help you with that.

ARTHUR

Thank you.

_They shake hands. He gives her a paper with his number on it._

ARTHUR

You can call me at that number.

CHLOE

Thank you.

_CHLOE leaves and he closes the door. She is relieved and satisfied with this meeting._

**SEQUENCE 13: MAZE’S CELL, HELL**

_MAZE has win upon her fellow demons. She is covered in blood and breathes loudly. She has a wound near the stomach that she is pressing._

LILITH

Well. It appears, you still have instincts. But will it be enough?

MAZE

Oh no, you don’t get it. I’m more dangerous, now than I have ever been!

_Maze runs to Lilith with one her knives. Lilith just grabs her daughter’s arm holding the knife and breaks her wrist._

LILITH _(pissed)_

Well. Didn’t the goddess of creation told you to never frighten a mother! Especially your own.

_Maze has her right hand on the wounded left wrist and pain is visible on her face. Lilith lets go of the wrist._

LILITH

Now. I want you to succeed that last part.

_Chloe’s voice is heard, it says “Maze”._

MAZE (lost)

What? Maze turns around exhausted.

_Chloe is standing behind her._

MAZE

How did you find me?

CHLOE

I didn’t. You found me.

_Maze looks at her valid arm. She is not holding a knife anymore but a gun._

MAZE

But I needed the key to go and save you.

CHLOE

And I can’t give it to you.

MAZE

What are you talking about?

CHLOE _(Looks at Lilith, taking to Maze)_

I have the key. I won’t give it to you.

MAZE

Why?

CHLOE

That’s not how it is supposed to happened. I just can’t.

MAZE

I don’t get it. Why would you lock me in here?

CHLOE

Maybe, you deserve it.

MAZE

If you really felt like that, you wouldn’t trust me with Trixie. Give me that key!

CHLOE

No.

_Maze can’t stand it. She points her gun at Chloe. Lilith smiles._

MAZE _(slowly, with anger)_

Let me go.

_EVE runs to the scene, and arrives behind Lilith._

EVE

Maze!

_Maze still looking at Chloe._

Mazikeen! What are you doing?

MAZE _(looking at Chloe)_

She doesn’t want to give me the key.

EVE

You don’t need that key! Everything around here is not real, you know that. The door you want to open is not locked at all!

MAZE

I saw it and touched it!

EVE

And I came in. You know, I saw the silver door. I saw the knives on it!

LILITH _(to Eve)_

What the Hell are you doing here?

EVE _(fake smile)_

Hi! fake Lilith, I presume. Not so perfect after all, hum? Apparently, your daughter hates you almost the same as I do. _(To Maze)_ Come on, leave it. You’re wounded and tired. You look like Hell.

LILITH

Yes. Thank you to make my point. _(To Maze)_ You do need this key, Mazikeen to leave this Hell.

EVE _(to Lilith)_

Shut Up now!

LILITH

How vulgar you are. No need to wonder why you had to leave heaven.

EVE _(To Maze, begging)_

The real Chloe is still out there with Amenadiel. You’re the one who’s putting them in danger. She _(looking at Lilith)_ She just wants to break you.

MAZE _(After a moment)_

I truly hope your right.

_Maze turns around and shoots Lilith in the head. Eve screams, surprised. Lilith lies on the floor. Chloe hasn’t move for a bit._

EVE _(shocked)_

Wow. I didn’t know you were about to do _that_.

_Maze goes upon her mother’s body._

EVE

We should go. Before she wakes up.

MAZE

Just a second.

_Maze looks into the pocket of Lilith’s dress and gets out the key. A door appears and Maze open’s it._

**SEQUENCE 13: HELL ONE OF THE CORRIDORS.**

_EVE and MAZE are coming out of the cell by the silver door. LUCIFER is out there waiting for them. Maze feels pain from her stomach wound, she presses it again._

EVE

Well. That was close.

LUCIFER

Is everything alright?

MAZE _(trying wipe off the blood)_

Like you cared.

_Eve sees and examine Maze’s wound._

LUCIFER

Maze. I do. Why else would we have found this door? _(Maze doesn’t react)_ You should take a shower.

MAZE

As long as it doesn’t involve one of your stupid doors.

_Eve gives Maze a white bandage to cover her wound. Maze looks at Eve, her face relaxes a little._

_(To Eve)_ Thanks.

LUCIFER

Point taken. And it won’t.

MAZE _(to Lucifer)_

Did you know this all time there was a room... for me?

_Lucifer is embarrassed, Maze leans against the wall and bandages her wound as she speaks._

That’s why you didn’t want me to come. You blocked the way to Amenadiel because of me that what one time.

LUCIFER

I don’t know what to say, Mazikeen.

MAZE _(upset)_

Nothing. You were right.

_She moves off the wall._

Now, where are Chloe and Amenadiel? We need to leave.

LUCIFER

The problem is, apparently, they’ve gone too.

 **MUSIC: Hurricane by MsMr** _starts like an echo._

MAZE

I wanted to warn you Lucifer, about Chloe...

LUCIFER

What is it?

MAZE

When I was in there _(she is showing the silver door behind her)_ I realized something about her. She is holding something about what happened to her on earth. I don’t think she totally lost her memories, as she claims.

_Lucifer looks at her for explanation._

**SEQUENCE 14: INT/DAY POLICE OFFICE 10PM (FLASHBACK, MUSIC CONTINUES)**

_Six months earlier. Clear sound of Music. Chloe is getting to her desk. A blue wallet is waiting her on her desk. She opens it, look at it, fears appear in her eyes. She closes the wallet as she sees ARTHUR coming to her._

CHLOE _(still thinking about what she saw in the wallet)_

Hi Arthur. Ready to meet the crew?

ARTHUR _(happy)_

I am.

_Chloe leads him to the conference room where DAN and ELLA are waiting. They come in. She closes the door. We hear their conversation from far._

CHLOE

Everyone this Arthur Mac Phiggins. Arthur, this is Dan Espinoza and Ella Lopez.

_She closes the door. On Chloe’s desk lies the wallet slightly open, we see a picture of Chloe with Trixie in Trixie’s bedroom, taken through a window._

_**MUSIC Fades** _

**END of EPISODE 3**


	4. DEVIL TOUCHED (TOUCHÉ-COULÉ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST  
> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction  
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)  
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband  
> MAZIKEEN SMITH/ MAZE: Demon/ Bounty Hunter, Lucifer’s right hand  
> TRIXIE ESPINOZA: Chloe and Dan’s Daughter  
> ELLA LOPEZ: Lab Tech at the LAPD  
> AMENADIEL: God’s favorite son, Lucifer’s Bother  
> LINDA MARTIN: Psychotherapist in Beverly Hills, Amenadiel’s girlfriend  
> ARTHUR MAC PHIGGINS: Chloe's new partner at the LAPD  
> MARCUS PIERCE/ CAIN: World’s first murderer  
> RED, ORANGE,BLUE BURGLARS

**SEQUENCE 1 INT HALL BANK 8PM, FLASHBACK, MUSIC: Modern Jesus by Portugal. The Man**

_Six months earlier. In a bank, everyone is down on the floor. Except owner who has his arm and head on his desk and a gun on his neck. The burglar who is pointing the gun, speaks to him._

BURGLAR

Give me the code of the Vault, Now!

_The Owner gives his phone to the hooded burglar with a red t-shirt._

OWNER

It’s on it.

BURGLAR

Give me the code of the phone.

OWNER

529635

_The Burglar is taping the number. The phone opens._

OWNER

It’s in a locked file, its code is 85964LMDS

_The Burglar come to the file and tapes the code._

BURGLAR

Ok, BLUE, ORANGE, you’re with me.

_Two hooded men, one with a blue hoodie and the second one with an orange one. They follow the Red Burglar. They passing in front of a Green, a Pink and Yellow Burglar all pointing their guns at the hostages._

**SEQUENCE 2 INT VALT ROOM/ HALL BANK 8PM FLASHBACK CONTINUES, MUSIC CONTINUES**

_The BLUE and the ORANGE Bulgar are packing money in bags._

BLUE  
There is a problem.

ORANGE

What?

BLUE

See, I’m not a mathematician but the 111 million we have here doesn’t make 30 million each.

ORANGE

Is that what he promised you?

BLUE

Why?

ORANGE

Because he doubled, if I did something.

BLUE

What?

_The Orange burglar shots the Blue burglar in the head and takes the money the last one was packing._

ORANGE

This.

_In the hall of the bank, hostages start to panic, and to scream. The burglars are trying to calm them. The Green Burglar goes to the door leading to the Vault. The Orange burglar is getting out of this room and shots the three other burglars in front of all hostages. He goes out._

**SEQUENCE 3: EXT 6 th STREET, 8 PM. (FLASHBACK CONTINUES, MUSIC CONTINUES)**

_A white truck is waiting for them outside. Inside, the RED BURGLAR is looking at the ORANGE one coming out from the bank._

RED

Where are the others?

_The ORANGE BURGLAR comes in and points a gun at a surprised Red Burglar’s head._

ORANGE

Drive!

_The white truck leaves the place. When we hear the police siren from afar._

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

**SEQUENCE 4: HELL, ONE OF THE CORRIDORS**

_MAZE is following LUCIFER to the feet of the tower._

LUCIFER

Maze. You need to explain your point about Chloe, because I believed her, and I know when someone lies to me.

MAZE

I’m not saying she lies, Lucifer. But she is holding something back, I could feel it. Why would she leave you to go after some dangerous and tortured criminals by herself? That’s what I’m asking you.

LUCIFER  
You’re not asking... You saying she has a plan.

MAZE

I just don’t believe, she’s here for no reason. You forgot I was on Earth before she got shot. She was hiding something, and I’m just realizing it now. Look in what situation her arrival put you in. Nobody ends up in Hell by accident.

LUCIFER

You’re maybe right on that last part but the fact is, she doesn’t have a room. I know you’re surprised and upset about _your_ room and whatever you saw in there, but it...

MAZE  
Wasn’t real, I know. And actually, what happened in that room I want it to stay in that room. But being in there amplified a feeling I already had about her.

LUCIFER _(after a bit)_

Well. Look who’s back... The protective Maze. Back to old habits, are we? I thought you would trust the Detective by now.

MAZE _(very seriously)_

Yeah... Being here does bring back some of my demons’ instincts. And I did trust Chloe, before she let herself shot so recklessly and find herself trapped in Hell.

LUCIFER (Sarcastic)

So, you came back why? To make her stay miserable?

MAZE _(out of it, yelling)_

I came TO POTENTIALLY SAVE TWO FRIENDS OF MINE! Or so I thought...

LUCIFER

Come on, Maze, temper.

MAZE

Lucifer. I’m worried because you don’t see it.

LUCIFER  
See what? What did I miss, Maze?

MAZE _(very seriously)_  
You’re getting weak because of her. On earth it was ok. You were a mortal amongs mortals. You could allow yourself that. But here, you could get crushed! Believe me.

LUCIFER _(Amused)_

That can’t be.

MAZE

Really?! Are you still vulnerable around Chloe?

LUCIFER _(seriously)_

It’s not that. It can’t be because I control the place. Everything that’s happening in Hell is emotionally related to me.

MAZE

Yeah, so I’ve been told _. (tears in her eyes)_ So. Tell me. How your most loyal friend ends up tortured in a cell she used to rule? Do you think anything you could say would make things better for me?

LUCIFER

Maze...

MAZE _(Upset)_

Don’t even start. And don’t tell me that _this_ situation was under _your_ control, ok?

_Maze leaves Lucifer at the feet of his tower._

**SEQUENCE 5:INT HALL BANK 8PM, (FLASHBACK)**

_Six months earlier._

_Many police officers are with shocked hostages, taking their statements. One of them describes the scene as CHLOE passes nearby._

HOSTAGE

He was with an orange shirt. He shot the pink, the green, the yellow one.

_CHLOE comes to DAN who is with an officer._

CHLOE

Hi.

DAN

Hey. So? A big case for Arthur’s return on duty, don’t you think?

_Dan gives a look at Arthur who is listening to Ella’s discoveries on the body of the yellow burglar._

CHLOE

Dan. This guy is a pro. I’m not worried about him. But about the crime scene, what do we have?

DAN

One shooter, but six burglars. Apparently, he was taking part in the robbery and killed four accomplices to get the money.

CHLOE

And the fifth one?

DAN

He wore a red t-shirt; they used a color code and our killer seems to be the orange one. Otherwise we don’t know, except they both run away in a white truck. No matriculation.

CHLOE

So, the Red one might be an accomplice.

DAN

Maybe. Ella just took footage of the street; she’s looking for the truck.

CHLOE _(Looking at the Green burglar’s body)_

Ok.

_ARTHUR is with a victim of the robbery. CHLOE comes to him._

ARTHUR

So the other ones didn’t expect him to turn on them?

HOSTAGE 2

Yes. We didn’t hear anything from the vault, except the gun shot. But the burglars were as surprised as we were.

CHLOE

Chloe Decker, LAPD.

_She shows her badge._

Who ringed for the police?

HOSTAGE 2

Mister Hawkins. He’s the owner. What else could he do? Still, it probably encouraged the killer to run away.

CHLOE

It doesn’t look like it. The killer started to shoot when the vault was empty.

ARTHUR _(to the hostage)_

Thank you for you statement.

_The hostage leaves them._

CHLOE

So.

ARTHUR

Apparently, this guy did a carnage for money.

CHLOE

We need to find that red driver. Any news about the truck?

ARTHUR

Ella just told me that it was bought online, on the dark web.

CHLOE

Ok.

_ELLA does signs with her arms to the detectives._

ELLA

Chloe! Arthur!

You need to see this!

_They come to her._

CHLOE

Yes, what did you find? 

ELLA

Our vehicle. Probably empty.

_Ella shows them a footage of a highway. A truck is burning on the right side of the road._

CHLOE

Let’s hope so.

ELLA

It’s on the highway 710.

CHLOE  
The crossroad between Morton and Hollydale. Ok. Thank you, Ella.

_Chloe grabs her phone; Arthur is still looking at the image. He looks at Ella._

ARTHUR

How long has it been there ?

ELLA

Let’s see...

_She goes back in time on the footage._

around three-quarters. We just see how they left the vehicle and... wait. Chloe?

CHLOE

 _(on the phone)_ Just a second please.

_Chloe leaves her phone call and comes to Ella._

Yes?

ELLA

I think one of them is pointing a gun at the other, look.

_The footage shows the two burglars leaving the truck, the Orange one is pointing a gun at the Red One._

CHLOE

Our killer.

ELLA

Yes.

CHLOE  
Well. We’re good to go. _(To the person on the phone)_ Lieutenant. I need to secure the highway 710 between Morton and Hollydale.(a moment) And I’ll have to call you back. 

_Chloe does a sign to Arthur to follow her. they leave the scene._

**_End of the FLASHBACK._ **

**SEQUENCE 6: INT/DAY, CHLOE’S ROOM L.A HOSPITAL, 4PM**

_DAN coming in the room, TRIXIE is here, looking at Chloe, with her nanny, a fifty years old woman, ROSE._

ROSE

I’m sorry, she insisted.

DAN

It’s ok. Thank you for your text. _(After a moment)_ Can you let us for a minute.

ROSE

Of course.

_ROSE leaves the room. Trixie is still looking at her mother._

TRIXIE

Why doesn’t she wake up?

DAN

You know, she has to heal first.

TRIXIE _(looking at her dad)_

You said that two days ago. I called the apartment and I thought Maze would pick up, but she didn’t.

DAN

Maze left town for a very important thing.

TRIXIE

Will it help mom?

_That question surprises Dan because, what his daughter is suggesting, can be the truth._

DAN

Maybe. You know, I think everyone that knows your mother is helping her right now.

TRIXIE

Even you?

DAN

Especially me.

TRIXIE _(a little relieved)_

Can I also come here? I know you don’t want it but I also want to help.

DAN _(thinking)_

I think you’re right. It will help. I didn’t want you to come earlier because she needed rest but I’m sure that now, she needs your support.

_Dan’s phone rings._

ELLA _(on the other end of the phone)_

Hi, Dan.

DAN

Ella?

ELLA

I’ve tracked Maze’s phone. Not the easiest thing, believe me. You’ll have to thank Arthur for that. Anyway. I found her last text.

DAN

Yes?

ELLA

It was sent to Eve and it’s not looking good.

DAN

Why?

ELLA

Well... It says “Chloe in immediate danger”. Oddly it was sent hours after the shooting.

DAN

Did Eve respond to that text?

ELLA

Apparently not.

DAN _(realizing what it means)_

Ok. I might know where they are, you can stop the search.

ELLA

Really? Where? Because I didn’t find trace of them anywhere. It’s like they just vanished, two days ago.

DAN

They will come back, but all we can do is wait.

ELLA _(After a moment)_

So, I just stop my digging on this lead? Dan, will you finally tell me what’s going on?

DAN

Yes. I will. Promise.

ELLA _(Embarrassed)_

And could you come back soon to the precinct?

DAN

Why? What’s the problem?

ELLA

The guy you brought us this morning? Adam? He is starting to drag attention on himself.

DAN _(Amused)_

Yeah. Ok, I’m coming.

_Dan hangs up. Trixie goes to him._

TRIXIE

Maze is with Eve?

DAN

Yes, monkey.

TRIXIE

Does it mean, they’re gone after Lucifer?

DAN _(annoyed)_

I think so.

TRIXIE

But it’s a good thing, right?

_Dan doesn’t know how to answer to this question._

Why do you look so worried?

_Dan looks at his daughter: how she speaks reminds him of Chloe. He smiles at her, his worries disappear._

DAN

Yeah. It _is_ a good thing.

**SEQUENCE 7: HELL, UPON A CLIFF**

_AMENADIEL is looking at CHLOE. She is exhausted like the run for miles._

CHLOE

Do you get tired, sometimes?

AMENADIEL

Not exactly. I can feel weak but tired, no.

CHLOE

But you sleep, right?

AMENADIEL

Well. When I’m on Earth amongst humans, I do. But for me it’s like a human tradition that I perpetuate.

CHLOE _(amused)_

I see. 

AMENADIEL

When everybody is asleep, I don’t like being up, Earth can look like...

CHLOE

Hell?

AMENADIEL

Yes.

_Amenadiel stops as he hears someone coming. In a cave someone painfully moves rocks. They both are looking at the cave they didn’t notice so far. After a huge effort to move the last rock, PIERCE appears in the doorway. A cloud passes on Chloe’s face then a shock. Amenadiel is also in shock at first but he quickly steps out of it._

AMENADIEL

Back to being a caveman? Cain?

PIERCE _(lost)_

What...What are you two doing here?

_He looks around, worried._

Am I back in a cell?

AMENADIEL

Sadly... No.

PIERCE

What?

CHLOE  
You escaped your cell somehow, you remember?

PIERCE

No I don’t, because I didn’t escape...

CHLOE

You did.

PIERCE _(thinking)_

 _(to Chloe)_ Lucifer called you to bring me back, did he? Totally inappropriate.

CHLOE  
It’s more like I volunteered really.

PIERCE

You did? Well, looks even more stupid.

AMENADIEL

You’re not on Earth here, Pierce. You should talk less.

CHLOE _(to Amenadiel)_

We are not here for a fight. Marcus? _(Correcting herself)_ Cain? Why are you saying you didn’t escape?

PIERCE

Oh, you don’t know. Seems like the Devil as a real communication problem in here. My cell just opened, I could go, so I left the room of course.

CHLOE

You’re saying, your room just freed you?

PIERCE

Yes, it’s like Hell is forgetting about me, or it’s a new trick to make me hope... What about you Chloe? You seem to endure Hell pretty well. How is that so?

CHLOE

 _You_ didn’t forget, did you?

PIERCE _(very seriously)_

How could I?

 _(After a moment)_ So, you are real.

CHLOE

Excuse me?

PIERCE

Now that you know who I really was on Earth: you know I was immortal and lived through multiple lives. Well, Earth became like Hell to me because I couldn’t die... Here, I’m dying again, and again. Sometime one of you kills me, sometimes Abel does. That why until just now I couldn’t say if I was still in my cell or not. But you didn’t kill me yet...

CHLOE _(cold ton)_

Not that I don’t want to...

Now. Can you tell me, what happened when you left your cell?

PIERCE

The door disappeared.

_Chloe is surprised. Amenadiel takes her apart._

AMENADIEL

That’s a big problem.

CHLOE  
Did it happened before?

AMENADIEL

No. That’s why. That looks like a weakness coming from Lucifer.

CHLOE

What do you mean?

AMENADIEL

I think, the cells disappeared because Lucifer just let it happened. People’s guilt is creating these rooms but outside, it is created by Lucifer. If a door disappears it’s because he wants it that way.

CHLOE  
That doesn’t make sense.

AMENADIEL

I know it’s difficult for you to understand it, but it is true.

CHLOE

Something else must explain it. _(after a moment)_ Did you know that Perry is on the run too. What do you think he’ll do, if he meets demons?

 _Amenadiel looks at her like it’s a rhetorical question_. 

Because _I_ think he could manage to turn them against Lucifer, and that would end up badly for him. That why he wouldn’t just free these guys for no reason.

AMENADIEL

Anyhow, we need to speak to Lucifer, before we do anything else.

CHLOE

Agreed. _(to Pierce)_ Pierce, you’re coming with us.

PIERCE

To Lucifer’s? Why would I do that?

CHLOE  
You’re not afraid of Lucifer, are you?

PIERCE

No. Still I think I’m the last person he wants to see.

CHLOE

You’re right. But you know, I don’t think you have a choice.

_Amenadiel grabs him by the arms and put them behind his back like he was about to put handcuffs on him. Pierce is so exhausted that he doesn’t fight. Still, Pierce resists to move. Chloe points her gun at him._

PIERCE

Really? If you think I’m afraid of guns, you’ve been misinformed.

_Amenadiel takes one of Maze’s celestial dags, and place it under Pierce’s throat._

AMENADIEL

Remember theses?

PIERCE _(smiling)_

Ok. Now, we’re talking.

_He starts to move as Amenadiel still holds him by the arms._

**SEQUENCE 8: HIGHROAD 710, CROSSRAOD, 10PM (FLASHBACK)**

_Six months earlier._

_CHLOE is with ELLA who is analyzing the truck. ARTHUR is interrogating the witnesses gathered on the opposite side of the road._

ELLA

They left no money, no fingerprints.

CHLOE

What was used to put the truck on fire?

ELLA

Apparently. The truck’s fuel.

CHLOE

Really?

ELLA

Yes. The same product in the motor was dropped on the truck.

CHLOE

We have to find where they bought the fuel.

ELLA

I have the petrol can that was used.

_She shows her a carbonized can._

Let see what I can find on it.

_Ella goes back to her improvised lab. ARTHUR is coming to Chloe._

CHLOE

So. What did the witnesses say?

ARTHUR

That they took the cash. That one of them was indeed pointing a gun at the other. Strange part, they went by foot and took the direction of Hollydale Park.

CHLOE

We have to search the concessionaries around here. They won’t go by foot very long.

ARTHUR

I’m on it.

CHLOE

Ok. I’ll go to the Hollydale Park.

_Chloe goes to DAN who is packing things in the police truck._

CHLOE  
Have you finish?

DAN

Yes.

CHLOE

We need to inspect the Hollydale Park, our killer might be there with his hostage accomplice.

DAN.

Alright.

_Dan takes his gun, a flashlight and leaves the truck to another officer._

**SEQUENCE 9: EXT HOLLYDALE PARK, 10PM (FLASHBACK CONTINUES)**

_CHLOE and DAN are walking. They use flashlight to move into the park. They quietly looking for any movement._

CHLOE _(After a moment)_

Looks like they didn’t stay in the area after all.

_They are arriving to the canal. Dan stops Chloe and they both look at the bank of the canal. In the water lies a body, with a red t-shirt._

**_END of the FLASHBACK_ **

**SEQUENCE 10:INT WAITING HALL, LINDA’S OFFICE 1 PM**

_LINDA is escorting out a patient. DAN is waiting to be next._

LINDA

Hi Dan! Come on in.

_Dan comes in and sits on the couch. Linda is going to her chair._

Thank you for waiting. How can I help you?

DAN

Several things. First. Did Chloe come to you when Lucifer left?

LINDA

Dan. I’m not sure we should discuss that, because of the confidentiality.

DAN

Usually, I would understand. But she is your friend and there is a case. You don’t want to be accused of obstruction?

LINDA _(thinking)_

I believe there is a case, not that you are part of it, Dan. Because there is a conflict of interest. _(after a moment)_ I believe you’re on a personal vendetta.

_Dan look at Linda with misunderstanding, but not denying it._

_(After a moment)_ As a therapist I can’t help you with that. Actually, I would advise you to take a step back on the situation. As your friend, I’m telling you _yes,_ Chloe came several times.

_Dan understands. **MUSIC Look After You by Aron Wright**_

DAN _(thinking)_

If the detectives on the case come to you. You’ll have to give them the information.

_Linda nods, and gently smiling._

Right, I’ll make sure they come to you. Thank you.

_Dan goes out._

**SEQUENCE 10B TRANSITION CROSS-CUTTING INT LINDA’S OFFICE/CHLOE’S ROOM L. A HOSPITAL/ ELLA’S LAB (MUSIC CONTINUES)**

SLOW MOTION: _DAN is leaving Linda’s office and calls someone. We don’t hear what he says._

_At the Hospital, TRIXIE and her Grand Mother PENELOPE watch over CHLOE. PENELOPE is putting flower in a vase she brought._

_At her lab, ELLA is preying. POLICE OFFICER comes in a file in hand and sees her._ **MUSIC FADES**

POLICE OFFICER

Ella, Hi!

You know. If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.

ELLA _(smiling)_

Thanks Olivia.

POLICE OFFICER _(smiling)_

No problem.

_Olivia leaves to Ella the file, and leaves the room._

ELLA _(to herself)_

I _do_ need a friend.

_A she thinks an idea seems to appear in Ella’s mind but disappears on her face. She starts preying again._

**SEQUENCE 11: HELL, LUCIFER’S PENHOUSE**

_LUCIFER is with MAZE. He drinks at the bar and she is on the couch._

MAZE

You’re sick.

LUCIFER _(amused)_  
Why? Because of this?

MAZE

Exactly. Why would you do that to yourself? If you really missed the Penthouse, you could just come back.

_CHLOE comes in from the elevator, surprised as she sees where she just arrived._

CHLOE

I see. It looks exactly the same. How can you tell, if you’re on Earth or in Hell? 

MAZE

That’s exactly what I was saying to him. 

LUCIFER _(smiling)_

Girls, I’m just taking the elevator.

_Maze laughs ghastly, Lucifer looks at her with insistence._

MAZE

Get it. I let you two catch up.

_Maze takes the elevator._

LUCIFER

So. May I know where you’ve been?

CHLOE

East.

_Lucifer smiles._

Apparently, you find criminals that way. They had a very interesting story to tell me.

LUCIFER

I’m sure they had.

CHLOE

They didn’t escape according to Pierce.

LUCIFER

Really? That is the one person you chose to believe.

CHLOE

I’m not believing anything in here, how could I? I need to know your side of things. Because _he_ says his door just disappeared... It just... let him go.

LUCIFER _(surprised)_

That can’t be.

CHLOE

He was sleeping in a cave, Lucifer. Amenadiel said it never happened before because you wouldn’t allow that. What’s changed?

LUCIFER

I can’t explain you what I don’t understand myself. Like why you don’t seem bothered at all to be in Hell chasing killer’s souls...

CHLOE

So, all of it is about me?

LUCIFER

I think it is. People put themself to Hell for a single purpose.

CHLOE

Don’t say it. _(A moment)_ I thought you didn’t change maybe I was wrong.

LUCIFER (sarcastically)

Sorry to disappoint you Detective, but you’re the one who owes me an explanation here.

CHLOE

About?

LUCIFER

Why and How you came to Hell of course.

CHLOE  
Not that again!

LUCIFER

If you told me the truth the first time, I wouldn’t ask again. _(After a moment of silence)_ I’m warning you Chloe, it’s the last time I’m asking. You lie to me again, I let Maze and Amenadiel bring you back to Earth.

CHLOE _(after a bit)_

I felt awful.

LUCIFER

About what?

CHLOE

Leaving you here.

LUCIFER

You _do_ know there was nothing to do. Certainly not joining me.

CHLOE _(thinking)_

I don’t remember everything but what I do remember is that

 _Flashback: Chloe is running on 6 th street, she is in hurry._

I somehow learned that you were in a difficult position in there and I felt bad about not being able to help you.

LUCIFER  
My father spoke to you, did he?

CHLOE _(Upset)_

No. Trust me I would remember.

_Flashback: Chloe opens a door._

Because after that, I learned things about someone. It led me to his house and I was sure I was going to die.

_Flashback, slow motion: Chloe faces a gun and places a blue wallet in font of her stomach. Gunshots are heard. She receives one on the left side of the head, the second above her right hip._

I... can still hear the gun shots.

LUCIFER

Ok. I believe you. Now, Important issue, where is Pierce?

CHLOE

He’s waiting with... Amenadiel.

_Chloe faints. Lucifer has just the time to catch her before she touches the grown._

**BLACK**

**SEQUENCE 12: CROSS-CUTTING; HELL, TARRED PLACE/ CHLOE’S ROOM, L A HOPITAL; 10PM**

_Dan is sleeping when the beep on Chloe’s electrocardiogram ticks. The Blue CODE is announced. Nurses and Doctors are coming very fast into the room to restart her heart._

_In Hell, LUCIFER and CHLOE are walking on a place made of tar._

LUCIFER

Are you better now?

CHLOE

I am, thank you. I didn’t know that souls could faint.

LUCIFER  
Very rare, but not impossible. 

_Suddenly, Chloe’s fall, Lucifer catches her up and helps her get up._

LUCIFER _(truly worried)_

Chloe! What’s happening?

_Chloe has her hands other her heart._

CHLOE

I don’t know, it hurts!

LUCIFER

Come on, sit.

_He shows her a chair, that came from nowhere, and she sits for a moment._

LUCIFER

What do you think just happened?

CHLOE

I guess, nothing to worry about. _(ironically)_ There no lower point than Hell anyway, right?

_Lucifer smiles._

However, I would need a distraction. It hurts like a son of bitch.

_After a moment, Chloe looks a little better._

LUCIFER

You seem to need a distraction, indeed.

_He holds out his hand. Chloe looks behind him, a piano just appeared, so is the pianist._

I’m not playing this time, so...

CHLOE

_(smiles)_ Ok.

Chloe takes Lucifer’s hand. They dance on “ **I fell in love with the devil by Avril Lavigne” piano cover**.

 **Music continues** _;_ Slow Motion: _In Chloe’s Room at the hospital the nurses and doctors are putting the first electroshock. But in Hell Chloe doesn’t react and continues to dance. Again, a second shock but, in hell, they still slowly dancing on the music’s rhythm. Chloe’s heart starts again. In Hell, Chloe falls in Lucifer’s arm._

CHLOE

Soorry!

_She is quickly coming back on her feet._

LUCIFER  
Ok. I really think you’re should sit.

_Lucifer takes her back to her sit and sit next to her._

CHLOE

 _(A moment)_ It’s quiet here. Almost peaceful.

LUCIFER

Well, It’s full of dead people, so...

CHLOE _(amused)_

No, when I said here... I meant this place. Now. It’s not how imagined Hell at all.

LUCIFER _(surprised)_

What on Earth did you imagine to find this place peaceful?

CHLOE _(as she thinks she becomes sad)_

Everything but that.

**SEQUENCE 13: POLICE STATION, CONFERENCE ROOM, 11AM (Flashback)**

Six month earlier. CHLOE, ARTHUR and DAN are looking at photos taken on the Hollyday’s park crime scene. On the footage, the Red Burglar had trace of a single shot to the jaw.

DAN

Look like the only person that could lead us to the killer just has his mouth shut.

CHLOE _(thinking)_

Yes. But the killer, he took the cash... 111 million by himself... That’s impossible to carry alone.

ARTHUR

You think about another accomplice?

CHLOE  
An external help, someone we can’t see on the bank’s video because he wasn’t part of the robbery but part of the killing mission.

DAN

The killer must know this guy well.

CHLOE

Or he hired him.

_Ella comes in with files and her tablet. She puts the files on the table._

DAN

Still, we don’t have a suspect.

ELLA

But we do have a place.

_Everyone turns to her, to listen to her._

... San Mateo. All of our burglars came from there. So I tracked down every gas station of the city and boom!

_A footage appears on the big screen five guys at the checkout of a gas station. Everybody looks at the screen._

Our bad guys!

CHLOE

That great! Do we see the killer?

ELLA

Yes. We did establish the dead burglars’ identity so the first one on the left is mister “Orange t-shirt”.

_The Burglar’s identity just appears on the big screen._

CHLOE

Marc Demzee...

_Dan reads the police record on the screen._

DAN

A known dealer in San Francisco ten years ago. Apparently, no activity ever since.

CHLOE

And now he kills people? Convinces someone to cover murders for him? How did he end up there? 

DAN

Maybe he is the one working for this “someone”?

CHLOE

Well. We need to find him anyhow. _(to Arthur)_ Put an APB on this Marc Demzee. I have someone to see about another case. 

_Chloe leaves the office. So is Arthur._

**SEQUENCE 14: INT LINDA’S OFFICE 12AM (FLASHBACK CONTINUES)**

_CHLOE is sitting at LINDA’s office. She hands to LINDA the blue wallet._

CHLOE

I have a stalker.

_Linda takes a look at the picture in the wallet and looks very worried._

LINDA  
Did you show this to your colleagues at work?

CHLOE

No. Dan and Ella would freak out. I have only shown this to you because I want to involve less people as possible and I know that you know how to react. If this person finds out I’ve informed someone he or she could become violent or dangerous, or worst just disappear.

LINDA

What about your new partner? Can he help?

CHLOE

He just arrived. I don’t know if I can rely on him, with something so personal.

LINDA

I see. What about Maze?

CHLOE _(thinking)_

I guess I should warn her.

 _Chloe’s phone rings. She smiles at Linda, picks up, gets up and goes to the windows._ **MUSIC: Smalltown Boy by Bronski Beat**

CHLOE

Decker...

ARTHUR _(on the other end of the phone)_

Marc Demzee was arrested at the airport JFK, thirty minutes ago.

CHLOE

Really? _(suspicious)_ Already?

ARTHUR

Looks like it.

CHLOE

Ok. I’m coming.

_Chloe hangs up and goes back to Linda._

I got to go. Thank you for the advice.

_Chloe leaves the room._

**SEQUENCE 14: INT INTERROGATION SECRET ROOM, POLICE STATION 1PM _(FLASHBACK CONTINUES)_**

_CHLOE comes in as ARTHUR and DAN are looking at the suspect through the tinted window._

DAN

We called you but it appears you came back for nothing.

CHLOE

Why?

ARTHUR

He’s fingerprints match with some we found in the bank, he’s name _is_ Marc Demzee from San Mateo but he’s not the guy on the photo in the gas station.

_Chloe looks at them for explanation._

**_Music Fades_ **

**CUT**

**_End of the Flashback_ **

**End of Episode 4**

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Alex for your help with the English :)


	5. THE KING IS TRAPPED ( Echec au Roi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST
> 
> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction
> 
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)
> 
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband
> 
> MAZIKEEN SMITH/ MAZE: Demon/ Bounty Hunter, Lucifer’s right hand
> 
> ELLA LOPEZ: Lab Tech at the LAPD
> 
> AMENADIEL: God’s favorite son, Lucifer’s Bother
> 
> LINDA MARTIN: Psychotherapist in Beverly Hills, Amenadiel’s girlfriend
> 
> MARCUS PIERCE/ CAIN: World’s first murderer
> 
> ARTHUR MAC PHIGGINS : Chloe's new partner at the LAPD
> 
> MARC DEMZEE: Or not?
> 
> KALEY: A female demon

**SEQUENCE 1: INT SURVEILLANCE ROOM, POLICE STATION 1PM _(FLASHBACK)_**

_DAN, CHLOE and ARTHUR are looking at the redhead suspect sitting in the interrogation room, through the tinted window. Dan puts the picture of the gas station on the window._

CHLOE

Still the fingerprints, that’s a proof...

DAN

Yeah, that he was at the bank, not that he murdered someone.

ARTHUR

What if he was the accomplice using the killer’s identity?

CHLOE  
Let’s find out, shall we?

_CHLOE leaves the surveillance room, followed by ARTHUR._

**SEQUENCE 2: INTERROGATION ROOM, POLICE STATION, 1PM (FLASHBACK CONTINUES)**

_The thirty-year-old redhead suspect, MARC is waiting in the room when CHLOE and ARTHUR come in._

CHLOE

So. Marc? Do you care to explain, where were you going this morning?

MARC

Yes. To New York for work. _(a moment)_ Listen, I think you must have mistaken me for somebody else.

CHLOE

I must say it’s a very nice camouflage you have on, but unfortunately for you, fingerprints don’t lie. We know you were at the Chase Bank this week.

MARC

Yes. I had to pay the jet in cash.

CHLOE

Oh really? And how come we never heard of any Marc Demzee’s business that could explain that cash? Is it the cash from a drug dealing business? A stolen money perhaps...

_Marc looks astonished._

Your fingerprints match the story that you were at the bank where four people were killed during a robbery.

MARC

I’m telling you, you’re doing a mistake.

CHLOE

So. You don’t live at San Mateo and you never dealt drugs? or attempt in a robbery? 

MARC

I did leave in San Mateo, but I’m not the guy you’re looking for.

ARTHUR

Let us judge that.

CHLOE

Marc, where the money you used to pay the jet comes from?

_Marc doesn’t answer, embarrassed._

Are you still dealing?

MARC _(hesitation)_  
I am. Ok, I’m sorry. I’m the dealer. But I never killed someone!

ARTHUR

Before...?

MARC

No! In my life.

_Chloe nods and takes out the footage of the gas station and hands it to Marc._

CHLOE

Now, who is this person? Do you know him?

MARC _(with a new hesitation)_

No. Never met him.

CHLOE

Really? Because this man stole your identity, apparently.

MARC

Well, I never met him in my life.

_Chloe gives a sign to a police officer at the door, and stops recording._

CHLOE

Ok. We are done here. _(to Marc)_ Get your story strait Marc, before we add charges on your case.

_A police officer comes in, puts handcuff on Marc takes him out. CHLOE looks at DAN through the tinted glass._

**_END of the Flashback_ **

*******

**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

*******

**SEQUENCE 3: HELL ONE OF THE CORRIDORS**

CHLOE and LUCIFER are walking.

LUCIFER

Are you feeling better now?

CHLOE

I am. Did you talk to Pierce?

_Lucifer’s face says “no” but as he is about to respond, AMENADIEL comes to them._

LUCIFER

Where is he?

AMENADIEL

Don’t worry, I just left him with Maze.

LUCIFER _(sarcastically)_

Well. It’s the last person you should have left him to. Unless...You want to be part of some torturing. 

AMENADEIL

Actually, I need to speak to you. _(to Chloe)_ Celestial things, if you don’t mind.

CHLOE

No. _(to Lucifer)_ I’ll go check on Maze.

_Chloe leaves them._

AMENADIEL

What does this all mean Lucifer?

LUCIFER

How the Hell I know? You were with her when it happened. Actually, I trusted you to protect her! But guess what? She fainted... several times!

AMENADIEL

What?

LUCIFER  
Well... she looks better now, but something happened to her up there.

AMENADIEL

Ok I get it you’re mad at me and you are right to be. But I’m not talking about Chloe, now...

_Lucifer looks at him for explanation._

About the cells? Maze told me what happened to her, so is Cain.

LUCIFER

All of this seems to be related to her after all. I’m vulnerable when Chloe is around. If she comes down here, I guess the all place starts to...

AMENADIEL

act weak? Come on, we’ve been through this already. Linda told me the progress you’ve made with her. You can respond on how Chloe affects you and stop lying to yourself.

LUCIFER

Well... It’s been years sins I didn’t talk to Linda.

AMENADIEL

So what? You will just use Hell as an excuse... This serious! These criminals need to be judged.

_Lucifer’s eyes turn red._

LUCIFER

I KNOW THAT! Don’t tell me what my job is or why I’m doing this.

AMENADIEL

Ok. Alright. I’m just worried.

LUCIFER _(after he calms down)_

What is wrong with you people? Why everybody thinks I need help to rule Hell?

AMENADIEL

Don’t you?

LUCIFER _(pissed)_

Let’s talk about you. You abandon your family to come here. Why? Where you tired of a happy human life?

AMENADIEL

As I said, I was worried about you. Maybe your place isn’t in Hell anymore.

LUCIFER

(ironically) Really? Please enlighten me brother, where is my place? hum? Not on Earth... Not in Hell... Definitely not in Heaven. Everyone but me seem to know where I belong! _(A moment)_ I’ve decided to come here to save _your_ family. Why would why take the risk to free dangerous criminals and tear it apart again?

_What Lucifer says starts to make sense to Amenadiel._

AMENADIEL

So, what do you suggest?

LUCIFER

I know what I need to do... You won’t like it...

**SEQUENCE 4: HELL , ONE OF THE CORRIDOR**

_MAZE and CHLOE are with PIERCE in one of the Corridors of Hell. Pierce wears handcuffs._

PIERCE

I told you, he won’t come. He doesn’t want to see me.

CHLOE _(ironically)_

I think it is the opposite.

_Maze is taking Chloe apart._

MAZE _(looking at Pierce, suspicious)_

What if this maniac is right?

CHLOE

Come on. He will come, you know him better than me when it comes to this Devil’s business.

_Maze takes Chloe apart._

MAZE

That’s the thing, he is different now. I think ether your presence ether being back here after all this time on Earth has changed him.

CHLOE  
So you believe Amenadiel’s theory that he let killers go?

MAZE  
All I know is that we need to go back on Earth as soon as possible. _(suddenly worried)_ Before I have to ask, do you have the key?

CHLOE

What key?

MAZE

Ok. You can come with me.

CHLOE _(thinking about Maze’s reaction)_

Maze. I understand after that happened to you, you’re scared, but I just took a bullet in the head! I can still feel it. I think I need to finish something here. It’s like there is someone I need to find. Besides, you can’t get out of Hell by yourself.

MAZE  
So you do remember things?

CHLOE

Some of it yes. Still my memories don’t make sense to me, yet.

**SEQUENCE 5: INT LUX 3PM (FLASHBACK)MUSIC: Wolves by Selena Gomez**

_Six months earlier. MAZE is at the bar drinking. Chloe comes to her._

CHLOE

Hey! Here you are!

MAZE _(preoccupied)_

Hi.

CHLOE

Are you ok?

MAZE

I haven’t heard from Eve for weeks. I’m worried.

CHLOE _(smiling)_  
Oh ok. Well, if someone can find her it’s you.

MAZE

 _(A moment)_ What is it, Chloe?

CHLOE

I see you have some issues of your own to deal with so...

MAZE

Spit it out, Decker.

CHLOE _(After a moment of hesitation)_

Ok. Don’t freak out but I found _this_ on my desk two days ago.

_She gives Maze the Blue wallet. Maze looks at the photo inside._

MAZE

A stalker? At least that should clear my head.

CHLOE

So, you’re ok to help me find him?

MAZE  
And kick his ass!

_Chloe looks at her, worried._

What? He could approach Trixie!

CHLOE _(smiling)_

I agree with you and I’m glad you’re in. _(serious)_ Nonetheless, you know by now that is not how we deal with this type of situation here. Can I trust you to bring him in one piece if you find him?

MAZE

You mean _when_ I’ll find him. Hell, you can.

CHLOE

Great!

 _Chloe leaves Maze with the blue wallet_.

 **SEQUENCE 6: INT ELLA’S LAB, POLICE STATION, 4PM, FLASHBACK CONTINUES.**

_ELLA is explaining to ARTHUR and DAN a discovery when CHLOE comes in_.

ELLA 

The file was modified.

DAN

Are you sure?

ELLA

Yes. That’s the only explanation. The guy you brought doesn’t have an ID.

CHLOE  
Does it mean, the man on the footage was framed...?

ELLA  
That the thing. I though the footage at the gas station was taken two days ago, but I check it and it wasn’t. Apparently, this video was taken four month ago...

CHLOE  
Ok. It’s a big premeditation. We need to know what happened to him...

ARTHUR

A body matching his description was found three month ago on Backer’s Beach in San Francisco.

ELLA  
I’ll... check that. But It could fit... until now they couldn’t ID him because our guy took this man’s identity.

CHLOE

Ok. _(to Dan)_ I’ll need to talk to our “Marc Demzee” again to see if this theory checks out.

**_END of the Flashback_ **

**SEQUENCE 7: INT, LINDA’S OFFICE, 10PM**

DAN knocks at LINDA’s door. She sees him.

DAN

The New Lieutenant just put me on the case. And I’ve got the judges injunction to lift the professional secrecy about Chloe.

_Dan hands her the document._

LINDA

Thank you.

DAN

Now tell me...

LINDA

As I said earlier, she did come to me several times. But months ago, she came to me with a photo that was taken by a stalker.

DAN

Really? Did she tell you who it was?

LINDA  
No. She was still looking for him last time I saw her.

DAN

Had it something to do with Lucifer?

LINDA

It didn’t appear so, no. But I think it has something to do with the one who shot her. Sadly, she told about this stalker to Maze and never told me about it again.

DAN (worried)

Maze knows why she’s been shot?

LINDA  
Looks like it. Why?

DAN

She disappeared. _(Hesitation)_ Linda... Amenadiel shown me who he and Lucifer were... are...

_Linda looks at him, with mix of surprise and compassion._

LINDA

Oh... And how are you handling it?

DAN

I’m trying to forget but I know that they could help Chloe, right? (A moment) I need to know if is Maze dangerous?

LINDA  
To Chloe? No. Absolutely not.

DAN

That reassuring because I think she is gone with Amenadiel somehow. He said he would bring Chloe back. But that was three day ago...

LINDA

If someone can find her it’s Amenadiel.

DAN

But Lucifer... Did she know what he is?

LINDA

Yes. She trusted him anyway until he left. Then, she decided to see me regularly.

**SEQUENCE 8: INT, LINDA’S OFFICE, 7 PM, FLASHBACK**

_Nine months earlier._

_CHLOE is on the couch in LINDA’s office._

CHLOE

I... I miss him.

LINDA

I see that.

CHLOE  
I would like to tell him that. But... When I said it, and I said that I love him, he left anyway!

LINDA  
He was afraid for you and he was protecting all of us.

CHLOE

Yes, I know. But what I am supposed to do. I mean... being with him I had a purpose, a celestial one.

LINDA  
Your purpose stays the same... Catching criminals.

CHLOE  
Does it even mater?

LINDA _(a moment)_

I understand how it can be hard to know that _(slowly)_ all the celestial world is real. But knowing that you also know that it’s here to look out after each one of us.

CHLOE

You think so?

LINDA

I believe that.

CHLOE _(thinking)_

Well... As far as I’m concern, I want stick to police work and avoid everything God related. It’s just hurts.

LINDA (A moment)

What about the new partner search?

CHLOE

There is one. Unfortunately, he disappeared three months ago from Seattle. _(thinking, looking at Linda)_ But luckily, I know a bounty hunter...

**_END of the flashback_ **

**SEQUENCE 9: INT, LINDA’S OFFICE, 10 AM**

DAN is listening LINDA’s story.

DAN

Your saying Lucifer is not the one who put her in this mess?

LINDA

It didn’t sound like it.

DAN

And Arthur was on the run?

LINDA  
Yes.

DAN

Did she tell you why?

LINDA

No, she didn’t seem to know. Why?

DAN

I didn’t expect her to trust someone so...

_(He stops himself before the end of his sentence)_

LINDA

So?

DAN

Lucifer like. I mean Pierce practically destroyed her, Lucifer abandon her and she finds this guy...

LINDA  
Well...Lucifer is many things, and one of them is trustworthy.  
DAN

Not when it comes to me.

LINDA  
I know he did a big mistake with Charlotte, and with you but you can’t blame him for all of it.

DAN

I’m afraid to figure out whatever that mean. What I get so far is that he is not at all what he seems and it’s terrifies me.

LINDA

He is. I got it by the end but he is exactly what he seems. As for Chloe, I’m sure Amenadiel is figuring it out as we speak.

**SEQUENCE 10: HELL BY THE TOWER**

_MAZE is coming to LUCIFER and AMENADEIL._

MAZE

If the family quarrel is over, maybe you two could tell me what do we do with Pierce?

LUCIFER

Release him.

MAZE

What?!

AMENADIEL _(to Maze)_

Yeah... tell him it’s madness!

LUCIFER  
It’s fine, he’ll be back in a cell in no time.

MAZE

Not if they keep disappear, like they are now. Mine is gone... Not that I’m complaining...

AMENADIEL

Luci, just see by yourself, killers, criminals on the loose in Hell could become chaotic even for you.

LUCIFER  
I’ve handled worse thank you. Maze tell him...

MAZE _(Looking at Lucifer)_  
No. I’m tired of playing the middle woman in your family drama. I’ll give you Pierce and I’ll leave with Chloe... _(Looking at Amenadiel)_ Wh.. Where did he go?

**MUSIC: Rise by Claire Guerreso**

_LUCIFER looks at the place where AMENADIEL was standing. AMENADIEL is gone._

**SEQUENCE 11: EXT, 6 th STREET, 10 AM, MUSIC CONTINUES**

_AMENADIEL blinded by the sun, puts his hand on his eyes. He breathes loudly. Cars drive along the street, so are peoples He has a hard time to locate himself. When he does, he starts to run. He turns to a deserted cross street, spreads his wings and disappears flying but three second later his back on his feet on the same street. He looks worried._

AMENADIEL _(to himself)_

What is this?

_He starts to run again. **MUSIC FADES**_

**SEQUENCE 12: EXT, HOLLYDALE PARK, 5PM, FLASHBACK**

_Six months earlier._

_CHLOE, DAN and ELLA are on the crime scene._

ELLA

I told you Chloe there is not point being here... the DNA I found here doesn’t match our drug dealer.

CHLOE  
I know. Still I feel like we missed something. How can they have been at least three people here but we found only our victim’s DNA, it’s too clean...

DAN

Agreed. And no witness, that odd too.

CHLOE _(thinking)_

Do you think they paid a potential witness?

DAN

They had the cash for it anyway.

_They start looking around for evidence._

ELLA

What about the modified file?

CHLOE

Arthur is on it.

ELLA _(A moment)_

Actually, you know I found him very useful on this case.

CHLOE

Yeah, he is good at his job.

ELLA

And now that the Lieutenant is retiring.

CHLOE

He is?

ELLA

Yeah. Didn’t he tell you?

CHLOE

No. Who is replacing him?

ELLA

We don’t know yet. 

_Dan looks on the grown._

DAN _(after a moment)_

Ella ?

ELLA

What?

DAN

These footprints...They were not there the first time we search the area.

ELLA _(looking at the footprints)_

Indeed. _(Proud)_ Well done Sherlock!

_She examines the footprints but looks a little discouraged._

it’s very common size and mark.

_Dan’s phone rings, he steps away from the footprints and he looks at the name “Amenadiel” on it. He hangs up and goes pack to help Ella._

**SEQUENCE 13: INT LUX, 5PM, FLASHBACK CONTINUES**

AMENADIEL is at the bar on the phone. He hears DAN’s answering machine: “You’ve reach Daniel Espinoza form the L.A.P.D., please leave a message after the bip”. The bip is heard.

AMENADIEL _(to the phone)_

Hi Dan. It’s been a while. I hope you are ok... I saw you’ve tried to contact me, and we have many things to catch up on, call me back...

_He hangs up. MAZE comes to him._

MAZE

Can we talk?

AMENADIEL _(looking around, smiling)_

I’m sitting at your bar, of course.

MAZE

I know we were not speaking in great term lately, but it’s been worst so I was wondering if you could... do me a favor?

AMENADIEL

What is it?

LUCIFER

Lucifer is gone home without me. There is still thing I need to deal with first, but later.... could you bring me down?

AMENADIEL

I... I’m surprised you ask. I’m not sure that I can now that my task regarding Lucifer is fulfilled. Besides I’m not exactly welcome there... _(Maze starts to look upset)_ I guess I could try ...

MAZE

So that’s a yes?

AMENADIEL

Well...It’s not a no...

MAZE

Great. Thanks.

_She leaves him, relieved._

**SEQUENCE 14: HELL, LUCIFER’S PENHOUSE**

_CHLOE, MAZE and LUCIFER are looking at each other._

CHLOE

I don’t get it, you lost him or he disappeared?

MAZE

Does it matter? Either way he left us here in the middle of the conversation, God knows why.

CHLOE

Lucifer... you can bring us back when the time comes?

LUCIFER

Not till I figure out what happened to you...

CHLOE _(sarcastically)_

Ok. Deal then. Let figure it out... We brought you Pierce, why don’t you ask him? Maybe he knows what happened to _you_.

LUCIFER

Great idea.

MAZE

And don’t even think about releasing him.

_Lucifer leaves the room, ignoring her._

**SEQUENCE 15: HELL AT THE FEET OF THE TOWER**

_LUCIFER comes to PIERCE, chained and guarded by KALEY._

KALEY

I did what Mazikeen asked I didn’t torture him yet. Do you care to explain why?

LUCIFER

No. Now you can leave, thank you Kaley.

_Kaley leaves._

PIERCE

I was starting to think you won’t showed up.

LUCIFER _(ironically)_

And disappoint you... Never.

PIERCE

Yeah, right. You’re the honest one.

LUCIFER

I am. Now if don’t want to finish eternity in a bigger nightmare I suggest you tell me the truth about your cell.

PIERCE

I’m afraid _I’m_ about to disappoint you... What I said to Chloe is the truth.

LUCIFER

The perfect truth for Chloe I’m sure, but you always have hide things from her, so speak.

PIERCE  
Well, I left out that I met people during my wandering. Your _cell’s problem_ is much bigger that you realize...

LUCIFER

Ten people?

PIERCE _(smiling)_

From what I’ve seen more like twenty.

LUCIFER

And why should I believe you?

PIERCE

You don’t and Hell will soon not be yours to live.

_LUCIFER’s eyes are glowing red._

It’s not threat. It’s a warning.

LUCIFER

Now the fun part... _(Slowly)_ What do I do with you?

 _(He eyes find their usual color)_ You made so many efforts to suffer and yet it’s not enough for you, isn’t it? But now your cell is absent... Why?

PIERCE

You tell me...

LUCIFER

Believe me I’m not soft, don’t try me. I still sense your fear... It’s not intense but it sticks. “What if I did a mistake?” is what you thinking and this fear grows, the consequences become unavoidable. Only then... you do the mistake, the one you pay with your life.

PIERCE

Nice try Lucifer... But here is different. I’m not afraid of myself.

LUCIFER

You should... You are terrible. Outside the cell is not different than when you’re in. You’ll fail again... At everything. _(After a moment) That_ was threat.

_LUCIFER leaves PIERCE. KALEY was watching the seen from a afar._

LUCIFER _(to Kaley)_

Let him here a day or two. Then release him.

KALEY

What if he finds the others?

LUCIFER

He won’t because we will.

KALEY

So. I’m your zookeeper?

LUCIFER

Relax... You’re doing great! And don’t take example on Maze, you start to sound like her.

**SEQUENCE 16: INT, CROSSCUTTING LINDA’S OFFICE/ WAITING HALL, 10AM**

_DAN is still listening to LINDA when AMENADIEL comes in. LINDA looks pleased and relieved, DAN looks surprised._

LINDA

Hey! You are back! Thank God...

They hug earth other.

DAN

Is she awake?

AMENADIEL

Not yet... I need to speak to Linda for a moment.

DAN

I can handle it... I want to stay.

AMENADIEL

I’m telling you... after I’ll speak to her alone.

DAN

Alright.

_DAN goes out, but stays at the door, to listen. He doesn’t hear anything, he understands that Amenadiel waits for him to leave truther away. He leaves._

AMENADIEL

I found Chloe, she is in fact with Lucifer.

LINDA

Oh God!

AMENADIEL

I couldn’t understand how she ended up there but it’s not the most alarming part... Hell is getting loose, souls are out of their rooms.

LINDA _(lost and worried)_

How! What happened?

AMENADIEL

Lucifer were about to tell me but I found myself on Earth again... Just like that. It’s like Hell kicked me out...

LINDA  
Do you think Lucifer will manage to restore order?

AMENADIEL

I can’t tell. But we need to be prepared.

LINDA

To what?

AMENADIEL

Some of the souls could come back. Like the demons last year.

LINDA  
Like criminal zombies...?

_Amenadiel doesn’t answer. Linda worried and pissed, grabs her bag._

Ok. You’re freaking me out again Amenadiel! I’ve got take Charlie from the nursery. You... Fix this. 

_She leaves the room, determined._

**SEQUENCE 17: HELL LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE**

_LUCIFER comes back to CHLOE and MAZE._

MAZE

So... What happened?

LUCIFER  
Kaley is handling him.

MAZE

I could do it!

LUCIFER

No, you couldn’t, neither Chloe, neither me.

CHLOE

What!? I brought him to you!

LUCIFER

Because he wanted it. Chloe, here people reveal the worst side of themselves. You how bad Pierce was on earth put now it’s...

CHLOE

...worst. I get it. What about me?

LUCIFER  
You don’t feel it, do you?

_Chloe says “no” with her head._

Well...you’re not supposed to be here...

CHLOE

And yet it felt like I had to...

MAZE

Can we agree that you were wrong and bring you back to Earth?

CHLOE

Not until we found all of the souls on the run!

**SEQUENCE 18: INTERROGATION ROOM, POLICE STATION,7 PM (Flashback)**

_Six months earlier. The suspect MARC Demzee is sitting in front of CHLOE and ARTHUR._

CHLOE

So, Marc. As I said previously, we have new elements leading to new charges on your case. Where were you the 20th of November last year?

MARC

Well that’s been a months ago but I guess at home. Why?

CHLOE

Are we talking about your home in L. A. or the one in San Mateo?

_Marc hesitates._

And don’t try to lie to us because the question is rhetorical. San Mateo.

MARC

I can’t prove either of your theories.

ARTHUR

Fortunately. We can...

_He takes out of the files a document._

Bank account statement,

_Takes out another._

phone account statement.

CHLOE

We could continue but I think you’ve got the point. We just needed your testimony to place you at San Mateo. That evening six person took fuel from a gas station on the road 82.

_She takes out the picture._

But as you said, you don’t know these people, right?

_Marc is about to nod._

Wrong. Because right after them, a seventh person is getting to the gas pump following their truck.

_She takes out a new picture._

That person is you.

_On the picture we seem the suspect in a usual car, without a redhead hair, waiting at the gas station._

ARTHUR  
Nice touch the hair.

CHLOE

Still. We don’t know your real name, _Marc_?

Yeah you see, the real Marc Demzee has a birth certificate...

 _She takes from the file the birth certificate and hands it to the suspect_.

... and now, he has a death certificate too.

_She does the same with the death certificate._

First, we thought he took your identity but it was the other way around. ( _looks at Arthur)_ Makes me wonder what else was inverted in this case?

MARC  
I’m not talking without my lawyer. 

ARTHUR

You’ll just have to listen to what we are saying, then you can call him.

CHLOE

The victim’s t-shirts were inverted. The DNA found on the first crime scene at the bank doesn’t match the one we found on second crime scene. So, our fife victim wasn’t part of the robbery, he was supposed to help you carry the money, right?

_Marc doesn’t react._

But I guess he wanted to leave with the money so you took him out. However, the footprints on the second crime scene matches the shoes you wore when you were arrested, details and all. Left just one question. Where is your accomplice?

MARC _(hesitating, looking at Arthur)_

Lassen Street in Chatsworth. Dead.

_FLASH FORWARD: We see DAN, CHLOE, ELLA, and ARTHUR in a dumpster, looking other a dead body._

CHLOE’S VOICE OVER

And what about the money?

MARC

I don’t have it...

ARTHUR

But you know where it is...

MARC

Actually no. That why I killed Lee.

CHLOE

The fife accomplice?

_MARC doesn’t react._

CHLOE

All right. Marc or no Marc, you understand that we are arresting you for the premeditation of six assassinations. So...

_She does the sign to the police officer._

Now is the good time for you to call your lawyer.

_The police officer takes the suspect out of the room._

**SEQUENCE 19: INT POLICE OFFICE, 8 PM (FLASHBACK CONTINUES)**

_CHLOE and ARTHUR go out from the interrogation room, when DAN is just arriving at her desk. They join him._

CHLOE

That was easy... Too easy.

DAN

Well not all of it.

CHLOE

You’re right and there is still something missing...

ARTHUR

What?

CHLOE

The money.

**_End of the Flashback._ **

**SEQUENCE 20: HELL LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE  
  
**

_CHLOE is worried by her memories. LUCIFER is drinking a whisky. MAZE is covering her wound._

MAZE

Believe me Chloe, Lucifer and I manage to defeat mush worst than a group of criminals.

CHLOE

There is someone I need to find here, I’m certain now.

LUCIFER  
So you’ve gone through all of this to speak with someone?

MAZE  
It doesn’t make sense.

LUCIFER

Do you know who is this person?

CHLOE  
Rod Jenkins.

LUCIFER  
The suicidal one?

_Chloe nods._

And who told you about him and ask you to find him?

CHLOE

Azrael, I believe she is called...

_LUCIFER and MAZE look at each other surprised and worried._

**SEQUENCE 21:INT POLICE OFFICE 10 PM, FLASHBACK, MUSIC: Drive by Incubus.**

_Six months earlier. CHLOE is at her desk reading files. The LIEUTENANT approaches her._

LIEUTENANT

The 6th street case?

CHLOE (looking at him)  
Yes. The money is still missing and I’m tracking all the bank statement, but nothing out of the ordinary.

LIEUTENANT

I that case, I need you for a moment.

CHLOE

Of course!

LIEUTENANT

Come with me.

_They go into the Lieutenant’s office._

**SEQUENCE 22: INT LIEUTENANT’S OFFICE, POLICE STATION, 10 AM (FLASHBACK and MUSIC CONTINUE)**

_The Lieutenant sits behind his desk and Chloe takes the sit in front of it_.

LIEUTENANT

I’ll be honest with you. Do you know that I retiring in a month?

CHLOE

Yeah, I’ve heard it yesterday.

LIEUTENANT

I’m searching for someone to replace me that is good at his job but also who manage the people in this office. I must admit, I wasn’t sure about you taking Arthur as your partner but this case shown me that you chose the right person. You’ve become good at reading people and it’s what helped my decision. I want _you_ to become a Lieutenant.

CHLOE  
Woaw I... I don’t know what to say...

LIEUTENANT  
Well... Take your time to think but after your last case personally, I have no doubts.

CHLOE

Anyhow, I’m honored by this proposition. Thank you.

_The Lieutenant does a sign and CHLOE leaves the room._

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

**END OF EPISODE 5**

***


	6. A GHOST STORY (une Histoire de fantômes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast  
> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction.  
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)  
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband.  
> LINDA MARTIN: Psychotherapist in Beverly Hills, Amenadiel’s girlfriend  
> MAZIKEEN SMITH/ MAZE: Demon/ Bounty Hunter, Lucifer’s right hand  
> AMENADIEL: God’s favorite son, Lucifer’s Bother  
> ELLA LOPEZ: Lab Tech at the LAPD  
> AZRAEL: Angel of Death and Lucifer’s sister  
> ROD JENKINS

**SEQUENCE 1: HELL, LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE MUSIC: Meant to be by Regina Price**

_CHLOE is staring at the void, a voice is heard like it’s coming from her mind: “I’m the Angel of death, Azrael.” She looks worried._

LUCIFER

Chloe...?

_She doesn’t react._

Chloe!

CHLOE

Yeah. Sorry...

LUCIFER  
I was saying... Azrael... impossible, on Earth humans can’t see her.

CHLOE

Is she an angel?

LUCIFER

She is.

CHLOE

She is the angel of death, right?

_LUCIFER surprised, looks at MAZE._

LUCIFER

Indeed. So, you did have a contact with her... which mean you lied to me all along. My father _is_ sending you!

MAZE  
What are you talking about?

LUCIFER _(to Maze)_  
I can think of only one reason why Chloe saw Azrael... Because my father asked her to deliver a message to me _(looking at Chloe)_ through you.

CHLOE

I told you, that’s not what she asked me. I would never lie to you about my memory’s problem... I’m remembering it just now.

LUCIFER  
And what’s make you sure, you remember correctly then?

MAZE  
Lucifer! A word?

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

_She takes him apart._

LUCIFER

What?

MAZE  
Let her recover... You’ve seen how this information seem to shake her.

LUCIFER

You don’t believe it’s my father’s doing?

MAZE  
It doesn’t matter what I believe. She believes she needs to talk to this guy.

LUCIFER _(thinking)_

How did you end up so...

_He stops his sentence as he realizing something._

MAZE

Human?

LUCIFER

Smart.

_MAZE smiles then laugh._

MAZE

Thanks.

LUCIFER

I mean it! It’s the perfect way to figure out why my father sent Chloe.

MAZE _(thinking)_

I’m not sure Chloe will be pleased to be used as bargaining chip for this information.

LUCIFER

Who’s talking about bargaining anything? We will give him exactly what he wants...

***

**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

*******

**SEQUENCE 2: INT LUX, 6PM, FLASHBACK**

_Five months earlier. MAZE is sitting on a sofa and drinks cocktail. CHLOE comes to her._

CHLOE

Hey! Why did you call me here? Couldn’t we talk at the apartment?

MAZE

All right... A simple “Hello Maze” would suffice. And I would reply “Hello Lieutenant”, ‘cause you see, I care...

CHLOE (ironically)

You’re right. Sorry... Where the Hell have you been? 

MAZE

Funny... do you remember the stalker you were worried about?

 _Chloe nods_.

Well... I track him down like a dog but I thought I’ll never found anything. Until yesterday... He used a credit card, the same one used to buy his camera.

CHLOE

Where?

MAZE

A fast food on 8th street... But that’s not the most important part... I checked the credit card’s activity during the last twelve months and the last one in L. A. was seven months ago for a parking ticket.

CHLOE

Yeah...Where?

MAZE

Here. Or at least the parking down stairs. That’s why I called you to meet here.

CHLOE _(thinking)_  
That means he is back in L.A.

_Maze gets up._

MAZE

Yeah. And that he was at LUX when it was closed... Check this _(She gives her the file)_ That the weirdest behavior there is. I hope you’ll find out what it means. I couldn’t.

_She leaves the room._

**_End of the FLASHBACK_ **

**SEQUENCE 3: INT POLICE OFFICE, 12AM**

_AMENADIEL comes to DAN who’s working._

AMENADIEL

Hey!

_DAN leads him to the conference room with a sign._

**SEQUENCE 4: INT CONFERENCE ROOM, 12 AM**

DAN and AMENADIEL come in.

DAN

So... Can I know what happened?

AMENADIEL

Lucifer haven’t seen her. She is searching for something...

DAN

Well, that’s vague but I’m not surprised. What I don’t get is, why?

AMENADIEL

She doesn’t remember it.

DAN _(forced smile)_

You’re kidding, right?!

AMENADIEL

She is ok.

DAN _(pissed)_

How... How can you say that? You don’t know it! Like you don’t know if she is meant to come back at all! Like you don’t know that Adam escape Heaven to find Eve. Did you leave her there too? 

AMENADIEL

I didn’t intent to... _(He stops in the middle of his sentence)_ Adam is here?

DAN

Yes... It means you’ll have to pick a side... Oh, looks like you already choose... Lucifer’s!

_DAN gets up and starts to leave._

AMENADIEL

You’re wrong there is no side to pick. Lucifer and you want the same thing.

DAN

Really? Why doesn’t she wake up, then? 

AMENADIEL

It’s not that simple.

DAN

Yeah. Too complex for the douchy one, right?

AMENADIEL _(trying to protest)_

That’s not what I meant.

DAN

It doesn’t matter. I’m done listening to you.

_Dan leaves the office._

**SEQUENCE 4 Bis TRANSITION SEQUENCE, EXT VIEWS of L. A, 12AM MUSIC** : **Castle in the Snow by The Avener**

_The different views of L.A. are leading from the Police Station. ELLA is driving to Chloe’s apartment._

**SEQUENCE 5: INT CHLOE’S APPARTEMENT 12AM**

_ELLA is searching something to relate evidence to Chloe’s shooter in different part of the Apartment. AZREAL comes behind her. **Music Fades** _

AZRAEL

Hello Ella.

_Ella turn here head, surprised._

ELLA

What?! Hi, what are you doing here?

AZRAEL

Is that how you welcome all your friends?

ELLA _(turn back to her work)_

Only the ghost one’s.

AZRAEL

I don’t understand. You called me remember? Am I interrupting something?

ELLA

No... Sorry, I thought I had a lead but it’s more like a dead end.

AZRAEL

 _(Smiling_ ) Don’t tell me about it.

 _Ella is not smiling when she understands what’s behind the joke_.

So why did you want to see me?

ELLA

It’s about, a friend. I wanted to know if you saw her. You know... _(embarrassed)_ on a ghost plan. You maybe remember her, the detective I was working with, Chloe Decker.

_Azrael’s reaction is clear, she knows who ELLA is talking about and a sad emotion passes thought her face._

AZRAEL

What happened to her?

ELLA

She was shot. She’s in a coma. But you’ve seen her right?

AZRAEL _(After a hesitation.)_

Yes.

ELLA _(overwhelmed)_

Don’t lie to me Ray Ray.

AZRAEL

I’m not.

ELLA

So... Is she here?

AZRAEL

I don’t know where she is, now. I shouldn’t even talk to you about this.

ELLA

Why? What are you not telling me? Please Ray Ray, it’s important for me and you are my friend. I need to know what’s happening.

AZRAEL

I can’t tell you, she is part of a mission I’m involved in.

ELLA

What?

_After a moment_

AZRAEL _(Embarrassed)_

It’s kind of my fault, all that’s happening to her.

ELLA

I don’t understand... Are you inventing stories like the last time we met?

 **SEQUENCE 6: INT LUCIFER’S PENHOUSE 6pm _(FLASHBACK_** _)_

_Chloe is walking thought the room, remembering. She looks very sad but also nostalgic. AZRAEL appears in the back ground._

AZRAEL

You won’t find your answers here.

_Chloe turn to her surprised._

CHLOE

Who are you? And what are you doing here?

AZRAEL

I’m Lucifer’s sister.

_Chloe looks around to find out how Azrael got in._

CHLOE

So... You’re an angel too?

_Azrael nods._

Where do you come from?

AZRAEL

I’m walking on Earth since the begging of time because, it’s where my father assigned me to stay.

CHLOE

But you know what Lucifer is doing, right?

AZRAEL

When I do leave Earth, I’m going only to Heaven, but up there, they know when something is wrong in Hell.

CHLOE

I don’t understand what are you bringing to Heaven?

AZRAEL

It’s more a “who” question here.

CHLOE _(thinking)_

Ok...

_She stats to understand._

Oh...

AZRAEL

Dead people. I’m the Angel of death, Azrael.

CHLOE

You... the Angel of death?

AZRAEL _(smiling)_

That’s what I just said.

CHLOE _(suddenly worried)_

Am I going to die?

AZRAEL

Yes, all humans do.

CHLOE

No. I mean... Is that why I can see you?

AZRAEL

Sometimes it works that way, but I think you already know Chloe, you’re special.

CHLOE

Why? Because I worked with the Devil for a while?

AZRAEL

Because you made him mortal. Remember?

CHLOE

What is your point?

AZRAEL

He needs to feel mortal again.

CHLOE  
I don’t get it, why _you_ would be concern by he’s wellbeing?

AZRAEL

I’m less concerned than you right now, am I right?

CHLOE  
You are right on that point.

AZRAEL _(smiling)_

Well, I’m here to help you.

**Sequence 7: INT ELLA’S LAB 12pm**

_Ella is testing evidences she collected at Chloe’s house. Azrael is watching her at work._

AZRAEL

So? anything interesting?

ELLA

I’ll tell you, if you split your story about your mission. What kind of mission involves dead people?

AZRAEL

Spirits you mean.

ELLA

Yeah...

AZRAEL

Human spirits can cross between worlds.

ELLA

Oh, Is that so?

AZRAEL

Yes.

ELLA

And you? Why did you stay on Earth? You’ve never got to tell me. Is that because you’re not human? _(smiling like she doesn’t believe the conclusion she is saying)_

_AZRAEL looks embarrassed and doesn’t answer the question._

You’re not a human.

AZRAEL

It’s true. I’m sorry. I said I was a ghost so that you could understand. With the truth... you wouldn’t stay my friend.

_(After a moment)_

ELLA

Normally, I would be furious. And yeah, I wouldn’t listen to you because so called “friends” don’t lie to each other! But I really need to help Chloe. In order to do that I need the truth! The absolute truth. You said it was your fault. Now, I believe you. _(A moment)_ So, repair the damages, alright.

AZRAEL

First. Not matter what you saying, I’m your friend and I trust you with the truth but... It felt like you weren’t ready.

ELLA

Well, now I’m all ears.

_Azrael look’s at Ella, as if she wants to figure out if she is ready to hear from her._

AZRAEL

I’m an Angel. I’m one of God’s emissary on earth. And my task on Earth is to help dead people to cross the words.

ELLA _(After a moment)_  
You’re kidding? This is a joke. I mean, first Lucifer plays the Devil, then Adam is just very strange and now you are _an Angel?_ It’s a very mean way to make fun of me.

AZRAEL

I need to show you something. Can we go at your place?

ELLA

Whatever you have to show me, you know nobody else can see you.

AZRAEL

I know but they can see you and I don’t know what your reaction will be.

ELLA  
Will it help you to finally tell me what happened to Chloe?

AZRAEL

I will.

ELLA  
Ok. Let’s go.

_Ella takes her bag and goes out._

**SEQUENCE 8: INT LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE 6PM (FLASHBACK)**

_CHLOE is still facing AZRAEL._

CHLOE

How exactly are you planning to help me? Can you convince him to come back?

AZRAEL

The opposite actually. You see, in Heaven I spoke to someone who wants Lucifer back on Earth.

CHLOE  
You mean God?

AZRAEL

Great! You understand me. Yes, God.

CHLOE

Well. Regarding how Lucifer talks about his father, I’m not sure this is a good idea.

AZRAEL

That’s precisely why Lucifer is about to do a terrible mistake. I’m sure he told you the story about the rebellion and his damnation.

CHLOE

He didn’t actually, but I read plenty about it.

AZRAEL

Anyway. Lucifer won’t manage to put this conflict in the past if he doesn’t come back to Earth.

CHLOE

Why am I always put in the middle of Lucifer’s relations? Do you know I have a daughter?

AZRAEL

I know. Believe me when I say, it will help many people even your daughter.

CHLOE

But...

AZRAEL

Listen. You still have time before you’ll make a decision. I just wanted to meet you, no rush.

CHLOE _(thinking)_

To make me trust you...

AZREAL

Yes. Because I’m not the enemy here.

CHLOE _(suspicious)_

Really? ... You want my opinion you sound like a certain fanatic priest that help to fulfilled a prophesy he wanted to avert. _(after a moment)_ Time before what exactly?

_Azrael, embarrassed doesn’t answer._

Yeah, that’s what I feared.

AZRAEL

And I can’t blame you.

CHLOE _(after a moment)_

How can you help me, then? Except being cryptic...

_CHLOE turn around and pulls herself a drink._

AZRAEL

I’m not the one who is telling you that... Not yet. I would need you for a mission. Like a task. But I guess, I’m too early for that.

 _She pulls a second drink and turns around_.

CHLOE

Well... I ...

 _AZRAEL is gone_.

...don’t need you. _(to herself)_ Definitely his sister.

**_End of the Flashback_ **

**SEQUENCE 9: HELL**

_MAZE is with CHLOE walking in the corridors of Hell._

CHLOE

I found it very suspicious that you’ve decide to believe me and help me.

MAZE

We all get what we want after that right?

CHLOE

Right... You’re a sure that’s what you want? Come back to Earth and live there for Eternity? I mean it didn’t end well for Pierce.

MAZE

Who’s is talking about Eternity.

CHLOE

What?

MAZE

Never mind.

_Chloe stops looking at Maze, worried._

CHLOE

You are hiding something from me. What is it?

MAZE

Things actually. Plural. And believe me, it’s for the best.

CHLOE

Is that something to do with Eve’s disappearance?

MAZE  
Nope. She went after the criminals all on her own. Nothing to hide from you.

CHLOE

So, Lucifer forbade me to continue the search, but she got to go.

MAZE  
He doesn’t know she’s gone after them.

CHLOE

Like he hasn’t figure out your plans before...

MAZE _(smiling)_  
Always too late. That’s why we are still friends.

_MAZE stops before a door painted in blood and acid._

MAZE  
Here we are...

CHLOE

Oh God!

MAZE

No that in here. (A moment) Are you sur you want to do this?

CHLOE

Yeah.

_MAZE opens the door. They come in._

**SEQUENCE 10: CELL in HELL**

_MAZE and CHLOE find themself in an empty Stanford University’s parking lot._

CHLOE  
Ok. That’s where he died.

MAZE  
And where is he?

CHLOE

How would I know? It looks empty.

MAZE

Yeah so it should disappear like the others. At least I thought that’s how it worked. Let’s search him.

_They go thought the parking, nobody is found._

**_Ellipsis_ **

MAZE  
Well we should go.

CHLOE

Can’t we stay for a moment.

MAZE

Why?

_Maze looks at Chloe and understands._

It’s not Earth, Chloe. It could end badly to stay here.

CHLOE

I know but I guess I just miss it.

MAZE  
You really don’t fell it, do you?

CHLOE

What?

MAZE

The atmosphere in here is not right. It’s like electricity everywhere and then a short-circuit. I use to be like you, ignoring it, but now I just want to explode.

CHLOE  
I’m starting to understand why you want to go back to Earth.

MAZE

Yeah... So, let’s find this Rod Jenkins the old fashion way.

CHLOE

Witch is?

MAZE _(smiling)_

I’ve maybe lost my mind in here but I didn’t lose my demoniac sense of smell. 

_MAZE and Chloe go back to the door, Maze opens it and they go through._

**SEQUENCE 11: HELL**

_They are back to the corridor. MAZE closes the door and it disappears._

CHLOE

Looks like Pierce were right...

MAZE  
Yes... It like it was waiting for us.

CHLOE

Yes. But why?

MAZE

Can’t explain it myself.

_They continue their walk._

**SEQUENCE 12: POLICE OFFICE, 3PM**

_DAN sees ELLA come to him with a pale face_.

DAN

What happened? Did you find something?

ELLA

I found _someone_...

DAN

Who?

ELLA  
Never mind.

DAN _(A moment)_

Is it about Chloe?

ELLA

You know when I stopped dig the lead to find Maze?

DAN

Yeah?

ELLA

I shouldn’t have.

DAN

I asked you to do that...

ELLA

Well, maybe _you_ shouldn’t have...

DAN

She is our only option, Ella!

ELLA _(thinking)_

Exactly. So, you knew?!

DAN

Yeah... Not for long, since Amenadiel left.

ELLA _(pissed and upset)_

How! How could you keep that from me?!

DAN

I’m...I couldn’t keep my mind away from it but I was also afraid to get to close. But he is the one you should be blaming.

ELLA

Amenadiel?

DAN

Lucifer!

ELLA (lost)  
I... (to herself) My god, he knows her...

(to Dan) He was not just playing the Devil, right?

DAN

No. I told you, his not the good guy.

ELLA

But Chloe is with him! We need to do something!

DAN

How did you know that?

ELLA  
I just know.

DAN

Ella, we can’t keep secrets from each other anymore. It’s dangerous.

ELLA

I know but it’s a long story, I think the story of my life you’re asking me, and now I can’t deal with it _.(looking at Azrael that Dan can’t see)_ Let’s just say I had a friend I thought I knew, and I just discover she lied to me.

DAN

Linda?

ELLA

What?! No. Wait, is she an Angel too?

DAN

No. Not at all, but she told me she was the first to know about Lucifer.

ELLA  
I guess that make sense.

DAN

Ella, Amenadiel is back and he is worried.

ELLA

That’s not a good sign.

_DAN says “no” with his head._

**SEQUENCE 13: CROSSCUTTING INT THE ROSE VENICE RESTAURANT /INT POLICE OFFICE 8PM Flashback**

_Four months Earlier. DAN is with ELLA dining._

DAN

Well.

ELLA

Mmm.. Great!

DAN

I’m happy to hear you say that. It wasn’t easy to find.

ELLA

Yet. You seem to have something else on your mind.

DAN

What makes you say that?

ELLA (amused)

The time you took to order first, the time you took to eat the entry, second.

DAN

You’re right. I’m worried about Chloe. She seems obsessed about something lately, since she became Lieutenant.

ELLA

Dan... I thought we agreed on not talking about work, tonight.

DAN

Yeah, you’re right.

ELLA

But this is not about work, is it? It’s about you worrying about _your ex-wife_.

DAN

Ella, you knew she would be a topic of conversation, we both work with her. First of all, she is our friend, shouldn’t we worry?

_Dan’s phone rings._

ELLA

Speaking of the Devil.

_Dan looks at Ella worried and rings off._

DAN

Yeah Chloe, what is it?

CHLOE _(on the other end of the phone)_

Dan, I needed your rapport about the robbery is it at your desk?

DAN

Why you need this file now?

_In the Police office, we see Chloe going thought Dan’s desk as she speaks with him on the phone. She stops when she gets why he is asking the question._

CHLOE

Your evening, right... I’m sorry I won’t be long. Remember the credit card statement are with your file?

DAN

And you have a lead about where the money is?

CHLOE  
Not exactly, but in one of my cases, I obtain a similar statement and I need to compare something.

DAN

Are you talking about the mysterious case you’re working on for several months now?

CHLOE  
No questions, please.

DAN

Alright, it’s in the Archive room. I’ll send you the reference.

_CHLOE stop searching in Dan’s desk._

CHLOE

Ok. Thanks, see you tomorrow.

_He hangs up. **MUSIC: Let it happen by Tame Impala**_

ELLA

You see what I was talking about?

**SEQUENCE 14: INT ARCHIVE ROOM, 8PM, FLASHBACK CONTINUES**

_CHLOE is searching through the section 2019. She stops looks at her phone where Dan’s text is and goes back to the search. Finally, she finds her file. She goes through it. Suddenly she stops._

CHLOE (to herself)

Oh God!

**_Music fades_ **

**_END of the FLASHBACK_ **

**SEQUENCE 15: HELL**

_CHLOE and MAZE are walking. MAZE stops for a moment and then continue to walk._

CHLOE

What?

MAZE _(whispering)_

I think he is following us...

CHLOE

Ok. Follow me.

_They turn left then they run a little and turn at the first left a very dark corridor. They look at the corridor they just left: ROD Jenkins is walking right after them._

MAZE

Lost someone buddy?

_ROD jumps as he didn’t expect them to see him._

ROD

Sorry... I... I am actually. I was following you because... _he sees Chloe and stop his sentence._ What...? What are _you_ doing here?

CHLOE

I could return you the question.

ROD

I thought I recognize you... and I was right. That’s why I was following you.

MAZE  
Great. Because we were looking for you.

ROD

Really? I mean of course you are. But why?

CHLOE

We need to ask you questions, about... your death...

ROD (shocked)

I’m dead?

CHLOE

You thought, you’ll survive the poison?

MAZE

And look around...

ROD _(looking around)_

I thought this was like a terrible nightmare, all I want, wanted, is to wake up!

CHLOE

You’re saying, you had no intention to die. _(a moment)_ We were about to arrest you...

ROD

No! If what you are saying is true, I was killed.

_MAZE and CHLOE look at each other, surprised and worried._

**END of Episode 6**

*******


	7. BY ALL MEANS (Par tous moyens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast  
> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction.  
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)  
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband  
> MAZIKEEN SMITH/ MAZE: Demon/ Bounty Hunter, Lucifer’s right hand  
> AMENADIEL: God’s favorite son, Lucifer’s Bother  
> ADAM: The first Man  
> ELLA LOPEZ: Lab Tech at the LAPD  
> AZRAEL: Angel of Death and Lucifer’s sister  
> ROD JENKINS  
> ARTHUR MAC PHIGGINS

**SEQUENCE 1: SINGLE SEQUENCE SHOT EXT PRAKING/ INT, ELEVATOR/ POLICE OFFICE, 9PM, FLASHBACK, MUSIC: A is for action by Ima Robot**

_Six months earlier. A man is in a car, correcting his suit. His face is not seen. As the singer starts to sing, the Man goes out and he’s wearing very expansive shoes and walks with determination. In his right hand is the blue wallet. It’s written “Chloe Decker” on a post it added the wallet. He takes an elevator._

_After a moment he arrives at his floor, it’s the mezzanine of the police office. He finds a secretary and passes the wallet to him. The secretary is walk fast to Chloe’s desk and put the wallet on it._

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

**SEQUENCE 2: HELL**

_CHLOE and MAZE are with ROD. still in shock._

CHLOE

Why would you think that you’ve been killed?

ROD

I figured out that Helena was in her lab just before she died...

CHLOE

Yes, she worked there.

ROD

With her bank concealer, Arthur Parks.

CHLOE  
But he was with James Carlisle during the time of the murder.

ROD  
No. James was his alibi but he payed him. I came to the lab to find evidence of his guilt but I’ve heard someone in the room. He was there, I tried to confront him but he took me by the arm so hard... (remembering) He ... He gave me the poison.

MAZE

We don’t believe you.

CHLOE  
Maze!

MAZE  
Rod or whatever, do you know where you are?

ROD  
I was about to ask you.

CHLOE

MAZE!

_Maze turns to Chloe._

Don’t...

_She takes Maze apart._

MAZE  
What, he is in Hell...

CHLOE  
Yes so am I. It doesn’t make us all murderers or torturers.

MAZE _(upset)_  
Nice Decker...

CHLOE

I mean either he killed himself for an act he regrets either he tells us the truth and he’s innocent.

MAZE  
Chloe, how many times do I have to tell you that, nobody is innocent, and that even more true here. Don’t believe for one second, you’re here because you did nothing. Even then, if you’re here it means you think you didn’t do what you needed to do. 

CHLOE

Nice try. But I believe what he says.

MAZE  
Yes because it means you didn’t let someone kill himself.

CHLOE

No because the story he just told is the lead I was following when Rod shown up dead. Like Paolucci after Palmetto Street.

MAZE

That’s not enough. You use to drawn your conclusions on facts.

CHLOE _(sarcastic and pissed)_

Yeah. Right, what are the facts? I’m in Hell after talking with the Angel of Death. A suspect from an old case of mine is here, telling me he’s been murdered because I just taught him he is dead. _(A moment)_ You saw his reaction when I told him that, he didn’t kill himself Maze. Can we go on with this and avoid to tell him that he is dammed because the fact is Lucifer is torturing an innocent.

_Chloe is going to Rod._

So, Rod you will need to guide me if you want justice for what happened to you and Helena. What proof do you have on this guy? How did you found out he killed Helena?

ROD  
Only that he is a complete fraud. I guess Helena had a proof of it. Fake ID, fake credit card and so on. It was in his wallet.

**SEQUENCE 3: INT POLICE OFFICE/ LIEUTENANT’S OFFICE 10 AM,FLASHBACK**

_Four months earlier. CHLOE comes at her office, the wallet in hand, MAZE is waiting for her._

CHLOE

Hey Maze! I didn’t know you were coming today.

MAZE  
I wasn’t supposed to. I was supposed to go on a trip yesterday but my plan failed and I remembered you had a stalker with a huge bank account.

CHLOE

Yeah. About that I compared the statement to a statement related to a case involving a robbery and look, some for the transfers match. Our stalker payed the burglar that killed his accomplices. 

MAZE

It’s quite a large amount...

CHLOE

Well it’s not the half of what they stole. But you know what else matches? The locations!

MAZE  
You say they travelled together.

CHLOE

No always. But they came to L. A. the same day. Same thing in San Francisco. And our stalker was at Stanford University the day Helena Davis died.

MAZE

Who?

CHLOE

A victim in an old case of mine.

MAZE  
Maybe he did it too?

CHLOE _(thinking)_

I don’t know. Maybe. The only plausible suspect is dead. Besides, we need proof.

MAZE

What about the killer of the robbery?

CHLOE

We already have him in jail.

MAZE _(smiling)_

Call him.

_Maze leave the office, satisfied. Chloe takes her phone and dial._

CHLOE

Lieutenant Decker. I would like to schedule an appointment with John Doe on the case number 75014.

WARDER _(on the other end of the phone)_

A moment please.

_She waits looking at the blue wallet she hands._

Lieutenant. I’m sorry to inform you, John Doe die yesterday in his cell.

CHLOE _(surprised, worried, and sad)_

I...How did he die ?

WARDER

I’m sorry it’s confidential.

CHLOE

I’m the detective that lead the arrest. I’m empowered.

WARDER

He hanged himself, Madam.

CHLOE

 _(A moment)_... Alright. Thank you.

_Chloe hangs up the phone staring at the void. ELLA comes in._

ELLA

Hey! Are you alright?

CHLOE _(putting herself together)_   
Yeah. I am.

ELLA

Did you find what you were looking for yesterday?

CHLOE

What?

ELLA

You know... Your phone call to Dan...

CHLOE

Yeah, right... I found it. But you know the guy who took Marc Demzee’s identity?

ELLA

Yes?

CHLOE

He is dead... So is my lead on the money. 

ELLA

God! That’s bad.

_After a moment._

CHLOE

You wanted to ask something?

ELLA _(embarrassed)_

Yeah... I’m not sure it’s the right time.

CHLOE

What is it?

ELLA

Dan and I broke up.

CHLOE

Ella... I know I was demanding lately but I’m new at that job. That’s not an excuse, I know...

ELLA  
... No, no, Chloe I’m not blaming you.

CHLOE

Well Dan is not to blame, is he?

ELLA

You see, we agree on the fact that it was a mistake.

CHLOE

A year relationship is...

ELLA

A big mistake. We both just value your friendship too much. We also value our work and as hard as we wanted to hide it to ourselves, we don’t manage to keep it separated from our relationship, like we wanted.

CHLOE

Well... As long as you agree on it.

ELLA  
Yeah...

_She starts to leave._

CHLOE

Ella?

ELLA

Yes?

CHLOE

I’m here if you need to talk.

ELLA _(smiling)_

Thanks.

_She leaves the office._

**_END of the FLASHBACK_ **

**SEQUENCE 5: HELL, LUCIFER’S PENHOUSE**

_LUCIFER is sitting on his couch, drinking. EVE comes in. She is dressed like Maze, in black latex suit. Lucifer hears the elevator._

LUCIFER

Ah. _He turns around_ Where were you ... Eve?

_Eve is looking at him, smiling._

EVE

You though I was Maze?

LUCIFER

I though Amenadiel brought you back to Earth.

EVE

He didn’t. I left to chase some killers.

LUCIFER _(pissed)_

You did what?

EVE

Before you take out on me. I found some of them.

LUCIFER

Who?

EVE

Well, amongst them a scary dude named Perry.

LUCIFER _(a moment)_

Well the Detective will be pleased. No sign of the others?

EVE

There is actually. A group of demons are waiting outside, prisoners in hands.

_**MUSIC: Fuel to fire by Agnes Obel**_

_Lucifer gets up. And takes the elevator._

**SEQUENCE 5b: TRANSITION SEQUENCE, HELL**

_LUCIFER is out and sees ten demons holding around eighteen prisoners. He smiles._

_Zoom up and out on the corridors of Hell and in the air, the tower is seen, behind it there is new corridors, zoom in on one of them where CHLOE and MAZE are talking to ROD._

**_Music Fades_ **

**SEQUENCE 6: ONE of the CORRIDORS of HELL**

_CHLOE and MAZE are talking to ROD._

CHLOE

Do you remember what you were doing before you found us?  
ROD

Yeah. I was running from some hunters. It seemed like they orchestrated a manhunt.

_CHLOE looks at MAZE for explanation._

MAZE  
Eve’s idea, I guess.

CHLOE _(looking back at ROD)_

And the wallet what does it look like?

ROD

This guy is rich but it’s a blue quite usual wallet.

CHLOE

Why would he rob a bank, then?

MAZE

Maybe he doesn’t want the money. More like to teach a lesson...

CHLOE  
Because the guy we arrested... He wanted the money. What does this one want?

MAZE _(smiling)_

I know who to ask this question...

**SEQUENCE 7: INT LIEUTENANT’S OFFICE, INT POLICE OFFICE, 5PM, FLASHBACK**

_Two months earlier._

_CHLOE is sitting at her desk, looking at the blue wallet. ELLA is waiting at the door. CHLOE sees her and does a sign for her to come in._

ELLA

Hey! You asked for me?

CHLOE

Yes. Could you examine this wallet?

ELLA

Of course.

CHLOE

If you found something, you bring the results to me.

ELLA

Yeah, ok. No question?

CHLOE

No questions.

 _Ella is about to leave but remembers something_. 

ELLA  
We have result of the DNA test on John Doe aka Marc Demzee.

CHLOE

Yeah?

ELLA

His real name was Louis Fetcher. He didn’t have a criminal record.

CHLOE  
Ok. Thank you, Ella.

 _Ella nods to agree and goes out_.

**_END of the FLASHBACK_ **

**SEQUENCE 8 APPARTMENT’S HALL/ ADAM’S LIVING ROOM**. **2PM**

_Sound of knock. AMENADIEL is at the door of an Apartment. ADAM opens the door._

ADAM

Amenadiel! You’re back!

AMENADIEL

Yeah. Believe me I’m pleased to see you to but

ADAM

...You’re here to tell to leave.

AMENADIEL

Yeah. Earth is not your place anymore.

ADAM

It never was, was it? _(A moment)_ Amenadiel, I know that. The only reason I’m here is Eve. You were supposed to bring her back. But that not the only lie you’ve made up.

AMENADIEL

What?

ADAM

You know what I’m talking about! Apparently, Lucifer, who is actually your bother, was with Eve in Eden doing God knows what.

AMENADIEL

The all story is a mystery, even for me. Its between you and HIM.

ADAM

Yeah, I believed the story of the poisoned apple. But why would Lucifer give it to Eve?

AMENADIEL

You’ll have to ask to...

ADAM

Him. I get it. I’m asking you!

AMENADIEL

I wasn’t there. I can pretend to know all God’s intentions.

ADAM

Ok. Then let’s assume that now his intentions are to bring Eve back to me. I’m not leaving.

AMENADIEL

I’m the one he brought you.

ADAM

What?

AMENADIEL

He kinda force me to leave Hell without Eve. 

_Adam sits on a chair, overwhelmed._

ADAM

For real?

AMENADIEL (trying to be reassuring)

Yeah... But who knows what it means, right? Listen, I know my brother and he will bring her back.

ADAM

When? How can you be sure of that?

AMENADIEL

She is... not meant for him. They both know that. She went down there to help a friend, that’s all.

ADAM

For a moment, I almost believed you. Try to lie harder on your next story...

_Amenadiel looks at Adam for a moment hopping he will follow him. He leaves the room._

**SEQUENCE 9: INT LUX, 1PM, FLASHBACK**

_A month earlier. Only few people are in the club and most of them are at the bar. MAZE is looking at some files. AMENADIEL comes to her._

AMENADIEL

What are those files for?

MAZE  
I’m not talking to you.

AMENADIEL

It’s been months now Maze.

MAZE

Yeah and you said you will figure it how to go. Did you?

AMENADIEL

I tried but I didn’t find the way, I’m sorry.

MAZE  
You promised.

AMENADIEL

No, I didn’t.

MAZE

Then, I’m not talking to your sorry ass about these files.

_She gets up and leaves him. She goes to Chloe at the bar._

MAZE  
Chloe, it’s none of those.

_She takes the pile and splits it in half._

This half has an alibi, during the robbery.

This half their account statement exonerates them, they never had the money.

CHLOE

Maze, I think that guy could have been anywhere during the robbery, thanks anyway.

MAZE

What’s wrong? You seem upset.

CHLOE  
Arthur Parks only existed for a week or so. That what the bank just told me.

MAZE  
That’s not it.

CHLOE _(a moment)_

You’re right I received a new photo...

MAZE

It’s ok, I’ve got your back.

CHLOE

It’s not ok, he orchestrated assassinations, maybe even a suicide...

**_END of the FLASHBACK._ **

**SEQUENCE 10: INT POLICE OFFICE, 5PM**

_ELLA is to DAN’S desk._

ELLA

I think I have something.

DAN

What is it?

ELLA

I know were her last call were to... the San Francisco Police Department.

**SEQUENCE 11 : INT LIEUTENANT’S OFFICE, 6PM, FLASHBACK**

_A week earlier. CHLOE is at her desk reading a file. ARTHUR knocks, she does a sign for him to come in._

CHLOE

Yes?

ARTHUR _(upset)_

I needed to see you because I need a week of... My father... He just died.

CHLOE

Oh... Arthur of course. My condolences.

_She gets up and goes to him. They hug each other._

Take the time you need.

ARTHUR

Thank you.

_He leaves her._

**_END of the FLASHBACK_ **

**SEQUENCE 12: INT POLICE OFFICE, 6PM**

_DAN is alone at his desk. He decides to take the phone._

DAN

San Francisco Police Department, criminal police

SECRETARY

Strait away.

_A moment_

DAN

Hello Lieutenant. I’m calling about a phone call the Lieutenant Decker from our department passed few days ago.

LIEUTENANT

I see what you’re talking about but it’s privilege information, sir.

DAN

Yes. Sorry, I’m detective Espinoza and the Lieutenant is injured so I took her cases. I need to know what was the phone call about?

LIEUTENANT

She called about a murder on Baker’s Beach. She asked if someone of her department asked for the rapport on the victim. But nobody did.

DAN

But we have the rapport.

LIEUTENANT

We can conclude it was stolen. But we heard you identify the victim so we accorded you the benefit of the doubt.

DAN _(thinking)_

 _(After a moment)_ Alright. Thank you, Lieutenant.

_The Lieutenant hangs up, so is Dan._

**SEQUENCE 13: LIEUTENANT OFFICE, 10 PM, FLASHBACK MUSIC : _Dangerous Game (instrumental) by Klergy_**

_Five days earlier. CHLOE is putting in order some files. One of the files fells. She looks at it. It’s Arthur employement file, she sees his dad name “Harvey Mac Phiggins”. She looks surprised because she doesn’t recognize the name._

_She sits at her desk and types Harvey Mac Phiggins Los Angeles on her data base. A death certificate appears dating from December 2005. She types “Arthur Mac Phiggins”, a death certificate appears, dating from December 2005. She looks at other files and ID appears dating from July 2019, with Arthur’s photo. She looks at the credit card statement on her case. The account was created on July 2019._

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

_She takes a document and takes her phone on the other hand._

SECRETARY (on the other end of the phone)

San Francisco Police Department

CHLOE

Criminal Police please.

_A moment._

LIEUTENANT

Lieutenant Kane.

CHLOE

Lieutenant. Lieutenant Decker speaking. I’m calling about your criminal case number 5225, on Baker’s Beach. Can we talk?

LIEUTENANT

Yes. This file is classified. How did you get it?

CHLOE

That the thing. One of my detectives presented it to me during our investigation, six months ago. Did you receive a call coming from detective Mac Phiggins?

LIEUTENANT

A moment please.

_She waits for him. He is speaking to the secretary and some detectives._

LIEUTENANT

No. I’m sorry but no detective for the L. A. P. D called any of us.

CHLOE

Alright. Thank you and rest sure he won’t get away with this.

_She hangs up. She takes her coat to leave but Azrael is at the door, blocking the way._

AZRAEL

Now is a good time to talk.

_**END of the FLASHBACK** _

**SEQUENCE 14: HELL**

_MAZE, CHLOE and ROD are arriving to the tower. The group of demons are with their prisoners. Lucifer is elevated by a platform created for the occasion._

LUCIFER _(from afar)_

Let me say. You’re all out of your cells not for pleasure. Except maybe mine.

ROD

Who is he?

_CHLOE doesn’t respond._

MAZE _(smiling)_

You’re about to figure out.

CHLOE

No. He is not.

_CHLOE goes further so that Lucifer can see her. He sees her and goes to her._

CHLOE

What are you doing?

LUCIFER

Some punishment.

CHLOE

I thought you were done with this...

LUCIFER

Well that was before, those souls escape the punishment they deserved.

CHLOE

You were about to let Pierce go!

LUCIFER

Because I thought that’s what you wanted, but then Amenadiel were against it, and you seemed to be on his side.

CHLOE

That was before, I’ve learned that you are keeping an innocent soul here.

LUCIFER

What?

CHLOE

You see the man with Maze. _(Lucifer is looking at Maze and Rod next to her)_ He is innocent.

LUCIFER  
Chloe. There is no way...

CHLOE

You did a mistake. It’s ok, it happens to all.

LUCIFER

I’m never wrong about human guilt.

CHLOE

It appears you are. You came to Hell not by choice and you’ve experienced many humans’ emotions on Earth from very close. I don’t blame you. But...

_She stops as she sees someone in the crowd. Perry is hold by a young demon; he is barely aware of what’s happening._

_(Every word coming out of her mouth hurt her, so she says them slowly)_ You were right before. You have to release them.

LUCIFER

What about...

CHLOE

Trust me. Don’t do that because I want it, because I don’t. Do that because you forgave them. It would be unfair to put them in theses cell again. To live here for eternity should be punishment enough for them.

LUCIFER _(looking at Perry)_  
Are you sure?

CHLOE _(looking at Perry again)_

I am.

LUCIFER

Well... I think that’s pretty wise actually.

_Lucifer goes on the Platform again and takes his devil form._

LUCIFER

All of you, leave! And make sure I don’t cross path with you again!

_The crowed shatters. Rod is paralyzed by fear. His head turned pale. He doesn’t see Chloe come back to him. He doesn’t hear her say._

CHLOE

It doesn’t apply to you, we should go!

_But Rod is incapable to make a move._

**SEQUENCE 15: INT POLICE OFFICE/ELLA’S LAB 5PM**

_DAN is on the phone, but he hears the answering machine “You reach Arthur Mac Phiggins phone, but I’m unavailable for the moment, so please leave a message”._

_But he hangs up. He goes to ELLA at her Lab._

DAN

I need Arthur’s address.

ELLA

You should ask to at the hiring office. He’s at his father’s anyway.

DAN

Ella, he stole the rapport on the Baker Beach murder after we confronted the suspect.

ELLA

He knew about it.

DAN

All of it.

ELLA

God! And when Chloe found out.

DAN

He shot her.

ELLA

Ok I’ll get you the address. For now, act normal.

DAN _(worried)_

If he learned she is alive.

ELLA

He knows. Go to the hospital, I’ll call you.

_DAN leaves the office in a hurry._

**SEQUENCE 15: INT LIEUTENANT’S OFFICE, 10 PM, FLASHBACK**

_Five days before._

_The stores of the office are closed. CHLOE locks the door so that nobody comes in._

CHLOE _(Pissed)_

So, you know since the beginning. You knew the real Mac Phiggins is dead but you couldn’t tell me! Why?!

AZRAEL

Because you needed and you still need proof.

CHLOE

The dropped file.

_Azrael nods._

Still it won’t be enough to prove his guilt in the murders.

AZRAEL

I know. That’s why I’m here.

CHLOE  
You going to give me evidence?

AZRAEL

No. Because they are out of reach... For me.

CHLOE _(thinking)_

But not for Lucifer...

_Azrael does a sad smile._

But even if I do what you want me to do... How can I be sure I’ll go to Hell.

AZREAL

Remember I told you, you are special... You can choose to go there.

CHLOE _(forced laugh)_

Right... That’s my guaranty?

AZRAEL

You’ve seen it when you were with Lucifer, right? So. Don’t take my word for it.

CHLOE

All I know is that if I stay here, he will go away. If he is not in Malta or Dubai already.

 **_MUSIC:_ ** _**Bad Guy by Billie Eillish** She unlocks the door and goes out._

**SEQUENCE 16: EXT 6 STREET, 11 PM, FLASHBACK CONTINUES**

_CHLOE runs, looking for the building number 28. She finds it. She comes in as a man goes out._

**SEQUENCE 17: INT ARTHUR’S APPARTMENT 6th Street, 11 PM FLASHBACK CONTINUES.**

**_MUSIC Fades_ **

_CHLOE enters in the apartment, with gun in hand_.

CHLOE

Arthur?! I know you’re here... I want talk to you.

_ARTHUR comes from his kitchen, dress casually._

ARTHUR (amused)

Is that why you brought a gun at my apartment? Come on... I think the truth is in order...

CHLOE

You are right. I’m here to take you in.

ARTHUR _(falsely amused)_

No. You are not taking me anywhere.

CHLOE

I have evidence you orchestrated murders.

ARTHUR

Yeah. The ones the killers killed themself... don’t you feel responsible?

CHLOE

You are responsible. It was cold premeditated murders.

ARTHUR

Nan an ... You are too. You see...You are maybe a good detective but you’re terrible at telling stories...

 _(A moment)_ “A collective suicide” I believe you called it. Does it ring a bell?

CHLOE

Kinsley’s case.

ARTHUR _(seriously)_

Exactly. However, I’m sure the name Harington doesn’t mean anything to you... Maybe Mister Kinsley was insane... mentally ill but if you knew my mother, you wouldn’t believe that story either.

CHLOE

Debra Harington was your mother.

ARTHUR  
Now, you get it. But the fun part is when I realized they were survivor’s form that day at the Mayan, and they were cops at the LAPD. Let’s say I dug... and the more I learned about you and your partner mister Morningstar, the more confused I was, really... Kinley didn’t new the people in the room so they didn’t come for him, more importantly he didn’t have the power to turn them. Who could have brainwashed these people?

CHLOE

You think I have something to with it?

ARTHUR

Don’t be silly, you’re attractive I’ll give you that but not the brainwashing type. I don’t believe in any brainwashing at all. No. But you need to tell me where Lucifer Morningstar is...

CHLOE

In Hell... Where you’re going actually if you resist right now.

ARTHUR _(smiling)_

I won’t resist.

CHLOE _(thinking)_

Right, because you did that to get his attention. You knew you’ll get caught.

ARTHUR  
I left some pretty huge clues. I thought he’ll be the first to figure it out. And then you asked me to work with you. I first thought it was a trick, then I thought it will alam him. It didn't.

CHLOE

Yeah, you failed. Now you’re coming with me.

ARTHUR

Well, I won’t resist you’re right...

_He puts his hands up. Chloe goes to him, she is about to pack away her gun when Arthur takes it._

But... since your partner didn’t show up, I’m taking you down with me.

_She freezes as the wallet falls from her. She just has the time to pick it up. He shots her on the left side of the head first, and then above the right hip. She falls very hard on the ground._

**_BLACK_ **

**SEQUENCE 18: CROSS CUTTING SLOWMOTION: ARTHUR’S APARTMENT/ 6 th STREET 11PM FLASHBACK/CORRIDOR;CHLOE’S ROOM L.A. HOSPITAL, 7PM, MUSIC: Fallout by Unsecret. **

_Slowly, ARTHUR goes to the kitchen and cleans the gun. He goes to his room and finds something to cover the blood on his clothes and finds a blanket._

_At the hospital, DAN is calling nurses as Chloe’s heart stop as the nurses run to her room, they pass by a Man in a suit whose face is not seen. He goes slowly to the room, but sits in corridor to wait._

_At his apartment, five days earlier. ARTHUR takes a recorder from Chloe’s pocket and breaks with a heavy box. He covers Chloe still bereaving with a blanket and takes her to the door. As he leaves CHLOE’s soul is looking at AZRAEL with surprise, and confused._

AZRAEL

You know what to do next.

_A look of agreement between them and Chloe disappears._

_On the street, Arthur leaves Chloe’s body._

_A minute later, people are gathered around, and calling 911._

_At the hospital, the Man waits on a chair in front of the room. The nurses leave the room as the situation seem to be handled._

_On the street five days earlier, DAN in shock_ , _is looking at Chloe’s body, as the doctors are practising intensive care._

_At the hospital, the Man gets up and goes to Chloe’s room. Dan sees him at the door frame._

DAN _(upset, frighten and worried)_

You!

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

**END of EPISODE 7**

*******


	8. THE END IS NOT ENOUGH  (Renaissance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST  
> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction.  
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)  
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband  
> MAZIKEEN SMITH/ MAZE: Demon/ Bounty Hunter, Lucifer’s right hand  
> AMENADIEL: God’s favorite son, Lucifer’s Bother  
> LINDA MARTIN: Psychotherapist in Beverly Hills, Amenadiel’s girlfriend  
> EVE: the First Woman  
> ELLA LOPEZ: Lab Tech at the LAPD  
> AZRAEL: Angel of Death and Lucifer’s sister  
> ROD JENKINS  
> ARTHUR MAC PHIGGINS

**SEQUENCE 1: CROSSCUTTING INT CORRIDOR of the L.A HOSPITAL/ CHLOE’S ROOM 7PM MUSIC: Battle cry by Claire Guerreso**

_A man, whose face is not seen,_ _gets up and goes to Chloe’s room. Dan sees him at the door frame._

DAN _(upset, frighten and worried)_

You!

_The man turns out to be LUCIFER. He does a sign to DAN to look in the direction of Chloe’s bed. A weak “Dan?” is heard. Dan looks at Chloe, who looks him back, relieved. He wants to hug her but she is full of wires and tubes. Instead he presses a button to call the nurses._

DAN _(relieved)_

I was so worried!

_After a moment, he turns to Lucifer. **MUSIC FADES**_

Perhaps you could explain?

LUCIFER

Amenadiel shown you, didn’t he?

CHLOE _(weak and worried voice)_

What?

DAN

Yeah.

LUCIFER (calm)  
You’re not afraid?

DAN _(pissed)_

Of you? No. But for the mother of my child... I was terrified. You see, from the begging I knew you were dangerous. But I thought you were also smart... I asked you one thing, when you start to work together, remember?

LUCIFER  
Yeah. To protect her, so I did.

DAN

No. You didn’t do the half of it! You let a murderer shot her like a dog.

CHLOE

Guys, you know I’m here right?

DAN

You're right.

_Dan kisses Chloe on the forehead._

We will talk outside, let you rest.

_He takes Lucifer out in the corridor._

LUCIFER

I’m here to fix it.

DAN _(out of it)_

Fix it?!

_Nurses pass by the corridor to Chloe’s room._

LUCIFER _(whispering)_  
Apparently, this guy wanted me the all-time. 

DAN

Great! So, you provoked a murderer, _(rhetorical)_ Why am I not surprised? 

LUCIFER  
Listen. I’m not the one controlling the universe Dan, ok? I wish I was with Chloe when it all happened. But I wasn’t.

DAN

I don’t care where you were! I don’t care why! The fact is you always had a choice. When you chose to leave, you left her defense less.

LUCIFER _(looks through him)_

You blaming yourself...

DAN _(confused)_

Excuse me?!

LUCIFER

I know I’m the one who actually left but right now you blaming yourself for not being here for her.

DAN _(starting to get into Lucifer’s mojo)_

How... How do you do that?

LUCIFER

Well Amenadiel didn’t tell you but I have a special gift. I read peoples desires, like a book.

And right now, your desire is to

DAN _(like hypnotize)_

To have been here for her. _(stepping out of the mojo)_ You’re right.

LUCIFER  
Then, be here for her.

_Dan thinks about it and nods. He goes back to Chloe’s room._

_Lucifer is walking in the corridor to waiting room._

**SEQUENCE 2 INT WAITING ROOM, L.A HOSPITAL, 7PM**

_MAZE and EVE are waiting. LUCIFER comes in._

MAZE

How is she?

LUCIFER  
Weak. But alive. Dan is pissed.

MAZE  
Understandable. How...

_She doesn’t finish her sentence as TRIXIE comes in._

TRIXIE

Lucifer! You’re back!

_She goes for hugging him but they finish with a hi five. Trixie turns to Maze._

Thank you Maze.

MAZE

For what?

TRIXIE _(gives a look to Lucifer)_

Bringing him back.

_Trixie hugs her. But during it Maze falls on one knee._

Are you alright?

_Trixie looks at her and sees that Maze top is covered in blood. She looks at her own t-shirt it has also blood on it. Trixie takes a step back._

MAZE

Apparently not.

_Eve doesn’t have the time to catch Maze as she faints._

***

**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

*******

**SEQUENCE 3: INT, CHLOE’S ROOM, 7PM**

_CHLOE is with DAN. Her voice sounds clearer but still weak._

CHLOE

So. You know. Well, you’ve seen Amenadiel's...

_She wants to show her back with her arms but she realizes she can’t._

DAN

Wings? yeah. I never seen such a...

CHLOE

A Huge thing!

DAN

Exactly. _(After a moment)_ But I need to know, what happened to you?

_Chloe is looking at him with sadness._

**SEQUENCE 4: ONE OF THE CORRIDORS OF HELL; FLASHBACK**

_ROD has a hard time to bereave. He’s leaning against the wall. MAZE and CHLOE are with him, as he tries to recover._

ROD  
What was that?

MAZE _(amused)_

That was your worst nightmare.

CHLOE _(seriously)_

Lucifer is the king in here. He was sent by his father here long time ago.

ROD _(upset and frighten)_  
So, I was not dreaming before? At the parking lot, that guy really attacked her!

CHLOE

Wait. What did you saw, exactly?

ROD

After the injection, it was like I woke up in the parking lot under the university. Helena was here, interacting with Arthur. No matter what I do, I couldn’t interact with them, he was attacking her and killing her! I thought I was dreaming because it was happening over and over again.

MAZE _(compassion)_

It’s how it works here. You’re here because you blame yourself for what happened to Helena. _(As she finishes her sentence, she gives a look to Chloe)_

CHLOE

There was nothing you could do. The thing you can do now is talk to Lucifer.

ROD

What? You’re kidding?

_Chloe says “no” with her head._

CHLOE  
He is your only way out.

**SEQUENCE 5: HELL AT THE FEET OF THE TOWER, FLASHBACK CONTINUES, MUSIC: How does it feel by Avril Lavigne**

_LUCIFER is sitting on the platform, thinking. He sees MAZE and CHLOE coming with ROD. Maze step a side to let the others speak._

LUCIFER _(whispering to Chloe)  
_ I already told you, Chloe. There is nothing I can do, I’m not the one who damns humans.

CHLOE

You need to hear him.

_Rod comes closer to Lucifer with an uncertain gait._

ROD

I was in love with a woman, she is been killed. I searched for proof. As you my lord, I wanted justice.

_The rest of the demand is not heard as the music increases and covers it._

LUCIFER _(interrupting ROD)_

Chloe.

_Chloe comes to him. He takes her apart._

As I said. I can’t let him go. It’s not in my power.

CHLOE

I don’t get it... You control what happens here...

LUCIFER  
I’m creating the decor. Humans make the decisions.

That why I think _you_ should try.

CHLOE _(surprised)_

Me?

LUCIFER

You could.

CHLOE

What makes you say that?

LUCIFER  
You did that with me remember?

CHLOE  
I promised him, you will help.

LUCIFER _(smiling)_  
And I’m doing it.

_Chloe takes a deep breath; she goes to ROD._

CHLOE _(compassion)_  
Ok. He heard you. And it appears I were right. You are innocent. You’re free to go.

_Rod look at her with gratitude. He disappears, relieved. Chloe stairs at the void where Rod was sitting. She looks at Lucifer with a mixed emotion, a tear on her cheek._

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

**SEQUENCE 6: INT CORRIDOR in the L.A. HOSPITAL.**

LUCIFER and EVE are the door of a room where lies Maze. A doctor comes to them from another room.

DOCTOR  
You’re her family?

LUCIFER

The closest thing to it.

DOCTOR

Well... I guess you should know. We couldn’t stop the internal bleeding. Her left wrist is indeed broken and we identify a profound wound in her shoulder’s back.

_A moment._

EVE

How long does she has?

DOCTOR

Hours...

_EVE puts her hand on her month, tears come on her cheeks. The doctor looks at Lucifer waiting for him to speak. But Lucifer is thinking and doesn’t react. The doctor leaves them._

EVE _(in tears)_

I don’t get it... I healed the wounds myself. Why are they opened again?

LUCIFER

She didn’t have a wound on her back, did she? 

EVE _(overwhelmed)_

You... You can do something?

LUCIFER

I can but not in such short time.

EVE _(Upset)_

I don’t care! You owe her that!

LUCIFER

I’ll do something.

_He comes into the room._

**SEQUENCE 6: INT MAZE’S ROOM,10AM**

_MAZE sees him and his worried face._

MAZE  
I’m screwed, am I?

_He is about to respond but his expression says plenty._

Don’t tell me the details. You know what? Forget I ever asked.

LUCIFER

I’m gonna talk to him.

_Maze understands._

MAZE  
Don’t. Not for me. We’ve been through many things; we’ll find our own way.

LUCIFER

You know this time it’s different.

MAZE  
You dealt with him for Chloe look how it turned out.

LUCIFER

What would have happened if I didn’t? Have you ever thought of that?

_She gets his point._

MAZE

You and I, like humans we struggle. Don’t ever put yourself in his debt. Beside I forbid it.

LUCIFER

You’re not in the position to do anything.

_EVE comes in with LINDA._

LINDA _(gently)_  
Here you are. Eve started to tell me what happened.

_LUCIFER takes a French leave._

**SEQUENCE 7: HELL, LUCIFER’S PENHOUSE FLASHBACK**

_LUCIFER is on the couch. CHLOE is with him._

CHLOE

Thank you.

LUCIFER  
For what?

CHLOE

For doing the right thing.

LUCIFER  
Well... You did it by yourself.

CHLOE

I’m talking about Perry and the others.

LUCIFER

I guess it was a common decision.

CHLOE

You know what you imply here scares me...

LUCIFER

What’s scares me is what you’re still hiding from me.

CHLOE  
I remember, what we agreed with Azrael...

LUCIFER  
So there were more to it.

CHLOE

There were... I needed to find Rod. But she wanted me to bring you back to Earth.

LUCIFER

Let me guess. My father...

CHLOE

Wants to speak to you.

LUCIFER

He could just come visit. Oh right. He never did!

CHLOE

He wants to speak to you without destroying the universe.

LUCIFER  
Yeah and Hell is...

CHLOE  
Part of his universe, which you control.

_Lucifer looks at her surprised._

Yeah. I had time to figure that out. You know I get why you are angry at him but you have to realize, he gave a part of his creation. That a big thing!

LUCIFER  
No. You see... The big thing is you talking for him.

CHLOE  
That not it...I want to leave Lucifer. With you.

LUCIFER  
He will send a new tragedy or prophesy to make me come back here.

CHLOE

Maybe not. Maybe that not what he wants.

All I know is I need you by my side when I’ll wake up. And he wants to make things right with you.

LUCIFER  
You know, I was convinced the minute I saw you coming at my tower the first time.

CHLOE  
Really?

LUCIFER  
Because...I need to destroy the scumbag that shot you.

CHLOE _(whispering to his ear)_  
You know, that would please me.

 _(on a normal level)_ As long as by “destroy” you mean put him in jail for the rest of his life.

LUCIFER _(smiling)_

Yes of course.

_In his eyes, it clear that his intentions are different._

_Chloe takes the elevator._

**SEQUENCE 8: CROSSCUTTING INT CORRIDOR/CHLOE’S ROOM L.A HOSPITAL 10 AM**

_DAN is a sleep on a chair, next to Chloe on her bed. His phone rings and wakes him up. He goes to the window, as he doesn’t want to wake up Chloe._

DAN

Ella?

ELLA _(on the other end of the phone)_

Hey, I texted you all night. What happened?

DAN

It’s ok. Chloe is awake. That’s why...

ELLA  
Thank God! Hey! I have good news of my own, I found the address it should be in your texts, look at it, you won’t believe it!

_Dan looks at his texts and finds one the first sent in the last evening “ 28, 6 th street”_

DAN

You kidding right? He was right under our noses! _After a moment._ Ok. You should come to the hospital.

ELLA

Yeah. Sure. I’m on my way.

DAN  
I should warn you... Lucifer is back.

_No response for a moment._

ELLA

I’m here in fifteen minutes.

_He goes out and, in the corridor, stands Lucifer. Dan jumps when he sees him._

DAN

Man! Do you always have to freak people out?

LUCIFER  
You told her about me?

DAN

I didn’t, yesterday she figured it out. Apparently, she has a friend, who is an angel. I couldn’t figure it out who she referred to.

LUCIFER _(to himself)_  
Yes of course I should ask her!

DAN

Sorry?

LUCIFER

It gives me an idea. You’re great!

DAN

Excuse me?

LUCIFER  
When you use something you know to progress... That’s what cleverness looks like, Dan.

DAN

Ok... Because it started to look like a compliment.

LUCIFER  
It was.

_LUCIFER leaves. DAN is speechless._

**SEQUENCE 9: EXT/INT PARKING LOT, L.A. HOSPITAL 10AM**

_LUCIFER is alone in the parking lot. AZRAEL appears behind him._

AZRAEL

So you are finally back...

LUCIFER  
I am. To get some explanations from you.

AZRAEL

Didn’t Chloe explain to you?

LUCIFER  
Not about her, about Mazikeen...

AZRAEL

Well, I’m afraid I can’t help you on that brother. You see... Even Mazikeen knew what was going to happened.

LUCIFER

I don’t believe you...

AZRAEL

And I can’t make you believe it, but it’s happening.

_She starts to walk away._

LUCIFER

You tell him...

_She stops._

I’m ok to meet...

AZRAEL

He’ll be pleased. But you know it doesn’t change a thing about Mazikeen...

LUCIFER

Here again, I don’t believe you. _(a moment)_ I do have one condition for him...

AZRAEL

What is it?

LUCIFER  
We meet at my place, in an hour.

AZRAEL

You said, one condition...

LUCIFER _(quick thinking)_

In an hour.

AZRAEL

Alright. It’s settled then. He’ll find you.

_She leaves and flies away._

**SEQUENCE 10: HELL, FEET of the TOWER, FLASHBACK, MUSIC: Mad about you by Hooverphonic**

_MAZE is alone with her bag full of knives. She looks at her bag suddenly she takes a knife out the bag and gets up as she heard a noise. She looks around carefully. A shadow comes behind her. As she turns around to see it, it already disappeared. It appears again behind her back and stab her in the shoulder. She screams one time and put away the knife still stock in her back. She looks at it: it’s a regular knife. She seems reassured. She takes from her bag a bandage. She puts it on her shoulder, it becomes red. She puts her top on as CHLOE, LUCIFER and EVE come to her. **MUSIC FADES** _

_CHLOE sees the pain on Maze’s face._

CHLOE _(to Maze)_

Are you alright?

MAZE

Yeah. It’s alright.

LUCIFER  
Can we go now?

CHLOE

Look who is impatient.

LUCIFER  
You miss Earth after weeks here, for me it’s been years.

CHLOE

You’re right. How do we do that?

LUCIFER

You... You use what you said to Rod.

CHLOE

What? You won’t fly me back?

LUCIFER

No. But we will be right behind you.

_Chloe looks at him, uncertain. In the end she nods. She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. She disappears._

MAZE _(lost)_  
Lucifer? What was that?!

LUCIFER _(smiling)_

I have no idea. But it worked.

_Lucifer spreads his wings._

**SEQUENCE 11: INT CHLOE’S ROOM, L.A. HOSPITAL, 11AM**

_ELLA is at the bedside of CHLOE. LUCIFER comes in. Ella sees him and looks at him with a sad look._

ELLA _(looking back at Chloe)_

I wondered when you’d show up.

_LUCIFER sees what she is about._

LUCIFER

Ella... I told you I’m not...

ELLA  
A method actor. I know, no thanks to you.

LUCIFER

Do you remember what you told me when we first met?

_She looks at him. Tears start to flow on her cheeks._

You said, you believed the devil gets a bad rap.

ELLA _(with a fake laugh between her tears.)_

 _(Slowly)_ Go to Hell. And don’t ever use what you thought I believed because I judge actions now. You want to know what yours said to me? You let us all down.

_Ella gets up and leaves the room. LINDA comes in the room._

LINDA _(to Lucifer)_

You need to come to Maze’s room.

_LUCIFER and LINDA leave the room in a hurry. After a moment, Chloe open her eyes, she looks worried as she heard the both conversations._

**SEQUENCE 12: INT, MAZE’S ROOM, 11AM**

_LUCIFER comes in. LINDA stays in the corridor. MAZE is on the bed, looks very weak._

MAZE _(with a weak voice)_

You went to him anyway.

LUCIFER

We meet in thirty minutes.

MAZE

I told you, I don’t want his help.

LUCIFER  
Apparently you don’t want any help. AZRAEL told me you knew and you were not about to tell us?

MAZE  
No. Because those wounds are not physical.

_She looks at her stomach cover with a red sheet._

LUCIFER  
Who ever did that you, I’m going back to Hell just to make him taste what it is.

MAZE _(painfully smiling)_

No. You won’t.

LUCIFER  
Why? You don’t think I’m capable of it?

MAZE

I just know, you won’t. Because if you did, there would be nobody left at your service down there.

LUCIFER _(thinking)_

You mean... all of them?

MAZE

All of them. _(A moment)_ I brought it upon myself...

_Lucifer looks surprised._

You thought I became your right hand because they liked me?

_He doesn't respond._

_(A moment)_ Lucifer. I want to say thank you.

LUCIFER

For what?

MAZE

For summoning me on Earth in the first place.

_Lucifer smiles._

Well... Dying would be easier if you didn’t... But Life... It worths it.

_LUCIFER sits on a chair next to her bed. MAZE looks at the sun thought the window till life in her eyes is extinguished. Slowly, Lucifer comes to her and sees she passed. He closes her eyes. He is crying and his eyes are glowing red. He leaves as LINDA and EVE come in. His eyes are going back to their normal color._

**SEQUENCE 13: INT, CORRIDOR L.A HOSPITAL,11AM**

_As LUCIFER goes away, he runs into AMENADIEL who goes to Maze’s Room._

AMENADIEL

Chloe called me. She said Maze has a problem.

LUCIFER  
No. She had a problem. You’re to late brother.

AMENADIEL _(overwhelmed)_

What?

_AMENADIEL leaves him and goes to room._

_He sees LINDA and EVE at the bedside of Maze’s body. He takes a step back. Looks at LUCIFER, who is going down the corridor._

AMENADIEL

Where are you going?

LUCIFER

To make someone pay.

_Lucifer takes the door._

**SEQUENCE 14:EXT/INT, PARKING LOT, 11AM**

_LUCIFER is going to his car. AZRAEL is waiting for him in it. He comes in._

LUCIFER  
Let me guess... He is not coming.

AZRAEL

I’m not he’s secretary Luce!

LUCIFER  
Ok. What did he say to you?

AZRAEL

He’ll come. When you’ll be ready.

LUCIFER  
Oh, I’m ready to send him he knows where!

AZRAEL

That’s probably why you won’t be meeting today.

LUCIFER _(Angry)_

I did what he wanted!

AZRAEL

And you are not responsible for what happened.

LUCIFER  
Your right, demons who pledge allegiance to me are... What’s the difference?!

AZRAEL

I think we all are a little bit responsible.

LUCIFER  
Bullshit! I know someone without whom nothing would have happened. _(After a moment, to himself)_ And I’ll play with his toys!

_He leaves the car, furious._

**SEQUENCE 14: INT,CORRIDOR/ ARTHUR’S APPARTEMENT, 11AM**

_DAN and the SWAT team are breaking Arthur’s door. They come into the apartment they are looking all over. Dan is looking into the bedroom and the laundry._

OFFICER 1

CLEAR.

OFFICER 2

Clear.

_He finds the clothes of the night of the shooting in the laundry. A trace of blood is left on them._

DAN

Guys, I thing I’ve got something!

_One of the officers comes and looks at the clothes._

OFFICER 2

Yeah. But, where is he?

DAN

Good question.

_Dan looks around for any clue on Arthur’s localization._

**SEQUENCE 15: EXT UNDERGROUND PLACE L.A. TUNNELS, 11AM**

_ARTHUR is tide to a chair and gagged._

LUCIFER  
You should thank me. You were about to be arrested.

 _LUCIFER shows up in front of him_.

But I wasn’t about to let you go to jail without a chat, anyway. You know... I’ve heard you wanted to see me. You pissed half of the universe in the process. Not clever. But that was before... Now you have to convince me to spare you.

_He takes off Arthur’s muzzle._

I’m listening.

ARTHUR _(taking his breath)_

I must say I’m disappointed...

LUCIFER  
Not as much as I am.

ARTHUR

When people call you the devil, really it comes with certain expectations. I was about to give up on you, but now that you’re here, maybe you would answer my question. _(Slowly)_ What did you do to my mother, during that ceremony at the Mayan?

LUCIFER _(thinking)_

Nothing.

ARTHUR

I don’t believe you.

LUCIFER  
Well... I’ll make you believe then.

_He shows him his devil face. Fear appears on Arthur’s face. Lucifer’s face goes back to normal._

LUCIFER  
 _I_ believe I have your attention now.

You see... Here is the story of Debra Harington’s death. A crazy priest named Kinley believed in a prophecy that I’ll unleash Evil on Earth. When he died, he convinced demons to possess him and other dead humans... One of the demons, the worst one actually, decided to summon more demons to help him replace me.

Debra comes to a church like every Sunday: she goes there to confess. Instead that day she was killed and possessed. Not by me. I was at the Mayan to stop it... So. All _you_ did, clever boy, is buy yourself a ticket for damnation. 

_ARTHUR is staring at the void with a lost expression._

Is that enough information for you, scumbag?!

_Lucifer kicks him in the crotch._

AMENADIEL

LUCIFER!! Stop!

_AMENADIEL just arrived out of the air. LUCIFER stops and turns to him. Lucifer roll his eyes._

LUCIFER  
Will I ever be out of your sight?

AMENADIEL

You’ve made your point. Now, is not the time to attack him.

LUCIFER

He is a monster.

AMENADIEL _(evenly)_

Like every human you let go in Hell.

 _Lucifer looks at him with surprise in his eyes_.

Yeah... Eve told me.

LUCIFER

And look what happened! Demons killed Maze.

AMENADIEL _(calmly)_

You need to take a moment...you’re grieving! _(a moment)_ Lucifer... We all lost her today.

LUCIFER _(clams down)_

What about him?

AMENADIEL

I called Dan and he is on his way but you better not be here when he arrives.

LUCIFER  
He doesn’t want to see me... what a surprise...

AMENADIEL

I just didn’t tell him _you_ are the one who kidnapped Arthur.

LUCIFER _(looking at Arthur)_  
Well... I guess we both lost someone close to us, so I spare him, for now...

_Lucifer leaves Amenadiel with a tide up Arthur. Arthur seems relieved. A smile appears on his face: first sign of a nervous breakdown. But when he comes to laugh, Amenadiel looks at him with pity and punches him in the face._

**SEQUENCE 16 CROSSCUTTING EXT UNDERGROUND PLACE, L.A. TUNNELS/INT, MAZE’S ROOM L.A. HOSPITAL, 12AM, MUSIC: The Queen And The Soldier by Suzanne Vega**

_DAN is with officers of the SWAT team, properly arresting Arthur. AMENADIEL comes him apart and we don’t hear what his say but Dan put a hand on his mouth and tears are appearing on his face._

_At the hospital, LINDA and EVE are still in Maze’s room when ELLA comes in and look at the scene. She comes to hug Linda. Doctors come in to take away the body._

**SEQUENCE 17: EXT CEMETARY, 6PM, MUSIC CONTINUES.**

_Three days later. LUCIFER, CHLOE in a wheelchair, AMENADIEL, LINDA, DAN, EVE, TRIXIE and ELLA, they are all surrounding Maze’s grave. Chloe advances first and lays a rose, everyone follows her gesture._

_LUCIFER takes a spade and puts a piece of earth on the coffin. He passes the spade to Chloe who does the same, and each one of them does it, until the coffin is covered._

**SEQUENCE 18: INT LUX, 2AM, MUSIC :Enjoy the silence by Depeche Mode**

_Two weeks later. People are dancing Lucifer is drinking at the Bar. He looks tired. Chloe comes to him_.

CHLOE

Hey!

_He salutes her with his drink._

I’ve heard you just reopened.

LUCIFER  
You see. For one night. In Maze’s honor.

CHLOE

You didn’t return my calls... Where have you been?

LUCIFER

Away.

_(to the bar tender)_

Two vodka.

CHLOE _(correcting the order, to the bar tender)_  
Just one, for him. I’ll take whatever juice you have.

LUCIFER

How it goes for you detective?

CHLOE

Well...I went back to work a week ago and I didn’t have the chance to tell you but... I’m a lieutenant!

LUCIFER  
Since when?

CHLOE _(embarrassed)_

Does it matter? 

LUCIFER

You right, it doesn’t. _(After a drink)_ Listen. If you’re here to talk about Azrael, I haven’t heard from her. You have nothing to worry about.

CHLOE

I’m not. I came here to check up on you. And you know what?... I like her actually.

LUCIFER

Really?

CHLOE

Well... We are not friends and all... But she came to me at the right time.

LUCIFER

That’s what she does.

CHLOE _(smiling)_

And you know... I’m not afraid of her anymore.

_Lucifer nods._

_(teasing)_ But you would be wise to warn me about your brothers and sisters if you don’t want one of them to freak me out again.

_Chloe smiles. She sits next to him as the bar tender serves her, her drink._

LUCIFER

Did you talk to Linda?

CHLOE

Yes. She is better now. And you know, at the precinct they thought you will come back, so was I... You’re still welcome there, you know?

LUCIFER

Really? Even for your colleagues? They made it very clear, they were mad at me.

CHLOE

They are not mad at you... Ella have seen you at the funerals... Dan... need more time but it will help if you’d just come back.

LUCIFER

Not for the moment, Chloe.

_He stares at his glass._

_They are still talking but the rest of their conversation is not heard._

**_MUSIC FADES._ **

**END OF EPISODE 8**

*******


	9. CHLOE’S CHOICE (Le choix de Chloé)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST  
> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction.  
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)  
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband  
> LINDA MARTIN: Psychotherapist in Beverly Hills, Amenadiel’s girlfriend  
> EVE: the First Woman  
> AMENADIEL: God’s favorite son, Lucifer’s Bother  
> ELLA LOPEZ: Lab Tech at the LAPD  
> AZRAEL: Angel of Death and Lucifer’s sister  
> MAZIKEEN SMITH/ MAZE  
> ARTHUR MAC PHIGGINS

**SEQUENCE 1: INT, LUX, MUSIC: I’m just a skipping stone by Claire Guerreso**

_It’s a huge party at LUX. Everyone is dressed in black or dark clothes. CHLOE is in a long beautiful old fashion gothic dress. It sleeves hang down starting from the shoulder. LUCIFER is in the center of the room. He wears his most classy suit._

_Chloe comes to him, and he is glad to see her._

LUCIFER

Finally!

CHLOE _(amused but also confused)_

What?

LUCIFER

I can’t believe the Queen of the day made us wait.

CHLOE _(just confused)_

I...

LUCIFER  
The coronation!

_LUCIFER takes her to center of the crowd. the MUSIC becomes an indistinct hubbub._

CHLOE

Lucifer? I don’t get it?

_He presents her a crown of metal spines. He puts it on her head. It’s heavy, and the metal spines hurt. Gouts of blood appear on her forehead. Everyone in the room is now looking at her and Lucifer who looks happy._

THE CROWD

Long leave the Queen of Hell!

CHLOE

I’m not ...

LUCIFER _(joyfully)_  
You are!

It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?

CHLOE

Lucifer... I...

_But she doesn’t have the courage to say another word. She takes her dress and leaves the circle formed around them. She sneaks to the door and opens it. **MUSIC FADES**_

**SEQUENCE 2: HELL**

_As she opens the door and Chloe sees Hell out there. She looks behind her shoulder, Lux disappeared. She looks around, she is all alone and she starts to panic. She is shaking. Maze appears and comes to her. She takes her arms and looks at Chloe very seriously._

MAZE

Decker! Wake up.

_Trixie’s voice is heard “Wake up”_

**SEQUENCE 3: TRIXIE’S BEDROOM, 2AM**

_CHLOE opens her eyes in fear._

TRIXIE

Mummy. Wake up.

_Trixie is in her bed with her mother. Chloe turns to her._

CHLOE _(sleepy)_

Sorry monkey.

TRIXIE

You’re shaking.

_She notices that her daughter is right._

CHLOE

I am. Sorry. Bad dreams...

TRIXIE

I called you here because _I_ had nightmares.

CHLOE

I know... I’ll go back into my bed...

_She starts to get up, but Trixie takes her arm._

TRIXIE

It’s ok. I prefer you stay.

_And Chloe takes her daughter in her arm to put her back to sleep._

**SEQUENCE 4: INT POLICE OFFICE/ LIENTENANT’S OFFICE 8AM**

_Chloe is passing thought the office a coffee in hand. Everyone looks calm. It’s like she is searching for the detail that would break this serene ambiance. She looks at her office and sees that detail. Lucifer is waiting her in her office. She comes in._

CHLOE

Hi Lucifer!

LUCIFER

Hello Lieutenant. If you still need a civilian consultant, I’m ready to come back to work.

CHLOE _(to herself)_

Today?

LUCIFER

Yes...? Why not today?

CHLOE

... No reason. It’s coincides with a very weird event, that’s all...

LUCIFER  
May I ask to what event are you referring to?

CHLOE

Never Mind. It’s probably remains related to my getaway in Hell...

LUCIFER _(seriously)_  
It looks important.

CHLOE _(evenly)_  
I have nightmares. But tonight... It felt so real!

LUCIFER _(thinking)_  
I look into it...You on the other hand, should talk to Linda.

CHLOE

Well, maybe I’ll do that... after this...

_She gives him a file._

LUCIFER  
New case?

_Chloe nods._

Where are we going this time?

CHLOE

 _You_ are going to the Sylmar Quarter. There is a murder in a museum.

LUCIFER _(suspicious)_  
You are not coming?

 _He checks what she said in the file_.

CHLOE

I’m investing the suspects. And since you don’t have one yet, you will work with Dan.

LUCIFER _(Embarrassed)_  
I’m not sure it will work... Especially now that he knows who I really am.

CHLOE _(smiling)_

Well, we will see that.

**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

**SEQUENCE 5:INT, POLICE OFFICE, 8AM**

_DAN is next to his desk._

DAN

No way.

_CHLOE is facing him, hanging him a file._

CHLOE

Listen Dan. It’s for the sake of the case, ok.

DAN

Chloe. You are ok with him but I don’t understand why... I don’t understand that you continue to trust him after what you know.

CHLOE

Dan, I told you before... he has change... You’ve seen it yourself at the funerals.

DAN

What I’ve seen is not a proof. Besides a story like his, you don’t just clean it up, never!

CHLOE

I did my research too... That story, it’s just that... a story. Lucifer is not like that and you know it.

DAN

Maybe you’re handling it, but I can’t.

CHLOE  
What I know is the one thing he cares more than himself is this job. I know you care about that too.

_Dan comes back to her. Chloe smiles._

And you know... I already ask him to work with you, he left ten minutes ago.

_Dan takes the file._

DAN

Great...

**SEQUENCE 5B: TRANSITION SEQUENCE VIEWS OF L.A. MUSIC: Proud Mary by Creedence Clearwater Revival.**

_We see different views of Los Angeles from the Police Station to the SYLMAR QUARTER._

**SEQUENCE 6: INT EXHIBITION ROOM, NETHERCUTT MUSEUM, SYLMAR, 9AM**

_DAN and LUCIFER are passing through a huge vintage cars museum._

DAN

So. I know you were like a king before, but here we’ll do it by my rules: it means, you’re not playing to be Chloe or me this time, no role play of any kind, is that ok with you?

LUCIFER

Totally. Honesty, I get it. You know Daniel, I’m surprised you agreed on this... I mean, by look of my piano when I came back, I would say you were angry...

DAN

Well, sorry about that I’ll pay you a new one. But “Agreed” is not the right word here, man. 

_Dan is moving forward, Lucifer slowdown a little, looks at Dan’s back._

LUCIFER _(to himself)_

I see... Clever Lieutenant...

_Dan opens a door, with a “Private” sign on it._

DAN ( _looking at Lucifer lagging behind_ )

Are you coming?

**SEQUENCE 7: PRIVATE ROOM, NETHERCUTT MUSEUM, SYLMAR, 9PM**

_The room is big, but full of employees suff. ELLA is already on the crime scene. As she sees them coming and she goes to them._

ELLA

Lucifer, you’re back! _(Embarrassed)_ About the other day at the hospital... I shouldn’t have said theses thinks.

LUCIFER  
Well... It’s not like I didn’t deserve them.

ELLA  
Stop it. Let me say this... I was emotional and now I’m so sorry. 

LUCIFER  
Apologies accepted. So... It means you’re not mad at me...

ELLA _(smiling)_

I couldn’t stay mad at you!

_Ella finds it surprisingly easy._

DAN _(firmly)_

Great. Ella what do we got?

_All three of them come closer to the victim._

ELLA

Ivan Hill. He was an employee at the museum for 15 years. Married for 10 years. He was a model employee according to his boss.

_Ella points a young man in a suit at the other end of the crime scene who is looking at the scene overwhelmed._

  
John Baker. I’ve already interrogated him a little... You know me and vintage cars...

_Ella does a heart on her chest._

LUCIFER

Ivan... it’s...

ELLA

Russian. Yeah... He grown up there. He came to America when he was 19, changed he’s family name. He is nearly 40 now... 

DAN

What’s the cause of Death?

ELLA

Asphyxia.

_She shows the victim’s neck._

He was strangled to death with what looks like to be a rope. But no sign of that murder weapon.

_Dan looks around for the murder weapon._

LUCIFER _(looking at the body)_

Tattoo! Did he like theses? Because I do. Well... on everyone else but me.

_Ella looks at what Lucifer describes. A red cross in a square on the left arm. She takes her camera to picture it. Dan looks at it closely._

DAN

Doesn’t look like a tattoo... Still evidence tho.

ELLA

It doesn’t look like the ones of the Red Cross organization either...

_He goes to the suspect, who is still watching the scene. Lucifer comes with him._

DAN

Detective Espinoza, L.A.P.D. We would like to ask you few more questions...

_They shake hands._

JOHN

John Backer. No problem, anything you need...

DAN

You said, you knew the victim well... For how long exactly?

JOHN

I said that at work, he was a model. That imply that I didn’t knew a lot about his private life. He confided more in his colleagues; you know. But we met when I took the direction of the firm, 5 years ago, and all I remember is that he knew a lot about cars... He impressed me.

DAN

So, he was an old employee and you came to the firm and were directly propelled director.

JOHN

Yes. It’s a family business, I inherited the firm.

LUCIFER _(to himself)_  
He most felt unvalued.

JOHN

He wasn’t. He was aware of this situation and he didn’t hold it against my family. Actually, he was planning to start a business of his own.

LUCIFER

And you wanted him to leave the firm?

JOHN

No. But I wouldn’t force him to stay either. I started to mentor him. He helped me during the selling negotiations.

DAN

You’re selling your cars?

JOHN

Rarely but not impossible.

DAN

I’ll need you to give me your files on any deal you were negotiating with Ivan’s help. Does this room have cameras? 

JOHN

Unfortunately, no. It’s the only one that doesn’t have any.

DAN

Still we will need the other camera’s footage of the museum.

LUCIFER

What about the tattoo on his arm?

JOHN

Witch one ? Ivan doesn’t... didn’t like tattoo.

They all come closer to the victim and Lucifer shows him the drawing.

Well. I never seen it before...

DAN

Alright. Thank you again.

_John leaves them and the crime scene._

DAN

You know what I think? The killer...

LUCIFER/ DAN in the same time.

knew the place.

LUCIFER

Yes.

DAN

It can be a very passionate buyer or a very jealous colleague.

LUCIFER

Let’s figure this out.

**SEQUENCE 7: LINDA’S OFFICE, 10AM**

_CHLOE is sitting in front of LINDA. CHARLIE is in a pam next to her._

CHLOE

Usually my nightmares frighten me. But I barely remember them afterwards. This one was different... More intense. It looked so real.

LINDA  
What was it about?

CHLOE

Linda, I’m not sure if I should tell you.

LINDA

I’m ok with that, don’t worry. It’s not simple curiosity... I need to know in order to help you the best I can.

CHLOE _(takes a breath)_

I thought I was at a usual party at Lux. But Lucifer welcomes me and he makes me understand it’s my coronation...

LINDA

Your coronation?

CHLOE (nods)

As Queen of Hell...

_LINDA tries to hide her surprise and her worries, and nods so that Chloe continues._

I felt lost, trapped but also it made me feel betrayed. Anyway, all of that becomes Hell as I remember it and there is Maze... As I remember her. And I wake up.

LINDA  
 _After a moment._ You know as I see it. You’re balancing a lot lately, Maze’s death, your recovery, your new job...

CHLOE

Lucifer’s return at the precinct...

LINDA  
He came back?

_Chloe nods._

CHLOE

Yes. This morning. I started to lose hope. But he looks better, so I guess he missed the job...

LINDA  
Did he tell you why he came back?

CHLOE

No... Could you try to figure it out.

LINDA  
I’ll go see him... But you know he is my patient, you are now too, so I won’t be able to discuss it with you.

Chloe nods as she understands.

What about the earing?

CHLOE

It starts this afternoon.

LINDA  
Could it be the reason why Lucifer came back?

CHLOE

Honestly, I don’t know. I’m not sure he even knows it starts today.

LINDA  
Well... Does he know about your dream?

CHLOE

In a way ... You think I should talk to him about it?

LINDA  
Or to Amenadiel... just in case there is something celestial behind it.

CHLOE

Alright. You right, thanks.

_Chloe gets close to Charlie and says him goodbye with her hands and leaves the office._

**SEQUENCE 8: INT CORRIDOR/EVE’S SUITE, 10AM**

_AMENADIEL is at a door of an hotel room. He knocks. Nobody answers._

AMENADIEL

Eve? I know you’re here... Please. Stop hiding from me... It getting harder to find you.

EVE _(through the door)_

That’s the all point.

AMENADIEL

Come on... You’re not going to ghost me for the rest of your life?

EVE

Watch me. _(a moment)_ I’m not talking to him Amenadiel!

AMENADIEL

And he won’t leave Los Angeles without you!

EVE  
It’s maybe time _I_ leave L.A. then. It maybe time I leave the country.

AMENADIEL

Aren’t tried to run away?

EVE  
If you’d stop chasing me, I wouldn’t run.

AMENADIEL

Let’s at least talk about it, because I’m starting to be tired of playing the middle man in your relationship.

EVE

Nobody asked you to play anything...

AMENADIEL

He did.

EVE

By “he” you mean Adam?

AMENADIEL _(Embarrassed)_

Not only, by “he” I meant God...

_Eve sits back to the door._

EVE  
You’re kidding, right?

AMENADIEL

Will you let me in, now?

EVE

Go away.

_She listening as Amenadiel goes away._

**SEQUENCE 9: INT, POLICE OFFICE, 12AM**

_LUCIFER eats a sandwich and comes to DAN. DAN looks at the sandwich suspicious._

DAN

That better not be my sandwich...

LUCIFER  
It is not! I’ve leaned my lesson with you and your food. This is an anonymous sandwich.

DAN

That you stole in the fridge...

LUICFER

Maybe... Why do you care? Your is labeled, right?

_Dan drops the files on the desk and roll his eyes._

DAN 

Yeah. Right... Lets go back to the case.

LUCIFER

Well, the guy from Florida seemed to me very uncertain, like you know... he was trying to keep things for us.

DAN _(sarcasm)_

You mean the one you gently to took to the wall, ad yelled at? Yeah, I’m sure he was just _uncertain_...

LUCIFER  
So, we should look into him...

DAN

He told you his alibi. He was dating a girl... at Al Tarasco.

LUCIFER  
Exactly, Mexican food! on a date... I don’t believe him.

DAN

But the fact is, you told me nobody lies to you...

LUCIFER

When I...

_Ella comes to them and interrupts their conversation._

ELLA

Anyway guys. His alibi checks out. The cameras in the street shown him going to his date at the time of murder. So... Not our guy...

_Dan take the files and looks at the photo of the tattoo. Ella looks over his shoulder._

It was a fake tattoo... like a drawing.

DAN

It reminds me of something...

_Lucifer looks at it, and tilts._

LUCIFER

Krasnyye, of course.

ELLA

Hum? Bless you?

LUCIFER  
It’s not a snitch, miss Lopez. It means “Reds” in Russian.

DAN _(enlighten)_

Yeah, you right.

 _He goes to his computer and tapes_. 

It’s an old Russian organization... Worked with gunrunners but they dealt coke, dope..

_The photo of Stepan Agueïkine appears on the screen._

But their boss, Agueïkine was arrested in Europe, years ago.

LUCIFER  
Well, this cross is their signature.

ELLA

A drawing?

DAN

No usually they actually tattoo it on their members arms.

ELLA

The thing is, Baker said he never seen this drawing on Ivan before...

DAN

... So, it may have been added post-mortem. I’m calling him back.

_Dan dials John Baker’s number. LUICIFER looks at Chloe’s office. She is on the phone. Dan comes back to Lucifer._

DAN

He’s not answering.

_Lucifer’s phone makes a text sound and Lucifer look at it._

LUCIFER (to himself)

Eve? What does she want?

_Dan takes Lucifer apart._

LUCIFER  
What is it?

DAN

I get what you are, I’m starting to understand what Maze was but how come Adam and Eve are here? What are they?

LUCIFER  
What on Earth are you talking about?

DAN

Well Eve, remember, the crazy woman you dated?

LUCIFER

Yeah...

DAN

She wasn’t crazy, was she?

LUCIFER  
Well I agreed to your term to make it easier for you but the word I’d use is “hexcentric” she does have hexcentric tastes.

DAN

She came from Heaven, right? Because I met Adam and I kinda told him you dated her.

LUCIFER  
What?... Wait ,WHAT?!

DAN

Yeah. I know. I screwed up this one... I admit but...

LUCIFER _(pissed)_

So _that_ what my broken piano was about!

DAN _(embarrassed)_

No, no, it was my idea and...

LUCIFER _(ironically)_  
Mush better! 

_Lucifer leaves Dan._

DAN _(to Lucifer)_   
Where are you going?

LUCIFER  
I guess the Dan’s rules time is over and I need to find the Lieutenant’s suspect.

_Dan is about to reply, but changes his mind._

DAN _(going back to his files)_

Whatever... forget I asked.

_He is already talking to himself._

**SEQUENCE 10: INT, LUX, 1PM.**

_Lux is empty except that LUCIFER is sitting at the bar. EVE is coming in._

LUCIFER

I was waiting for you...

EVE

Really? I don’t remember receiving a respond to my text and I haven’t planned this with you.

_Lucifer turns around and looks at her surprised._

_(disappointed)_ You were expecting some else...

LUCIFER  
Well, yes... but it’s a good thing that you’re here. We need to talk about Adam.

EVE

That’s the reason I’m here, so let’s talk... You need to tell Amenadiel to leave me be.

LUCIFER  
Are you saying Amenadiel knew?

EVE

Yes, and he says it’s your father’s plan to bring me back to Heaven!

LUCIFER  
How can he be sure?

EVE

I don’t know, but I thought you could convince him that he is wrong, because he is...

LUCIFER  
I know it must be hard for you, now...

EVE

You don’t know that. Everywhere I go, he finds me.

LUCIFER  
Well, when my brother has something in mind... But that’s not what I was referring to.

 _Eve sees what he wants talk about. It makes her sad_.

How are you dealing with it?

EVE _(closing herself)_

I’m not. I’m angry all the time... I... don’t even know what else I could feel anymore. She left... nothing.

LUCIFER  
That’s not all true...

_Eve is looking at him, she doesn’t understand._

I found out that she had programmed something here at Lux.

_He puts **MUSIC: Eve lève-toi by Julie Piétri.**_

I think it destined to you.

_Eve’s eyes open wide. She looks around as she is listening to the music. Tears appears on her eyes._

(seriously)You see I didn’t understand, why she kept that demon attack for her own... You...

EVE _(in tears)_

I didn’t know what I was feeling.

LUCIFER _(seriously)_   
She either, but you gave her hope, even a purpose. You made her deal with her human emotions she was avoiding. And she came to prefer Earth. _(cold ton)_ So... Personally... I blame you for what happened. Don’t expect anything from me, Eve.

_He leaves her. She sits on the floor, and puts her face in her hands._

**MUSIC FADES**

**SEQUENCE 11: INT, POLICE OFFICE, 2PM**

_LUCIFER comes in with JOHN in the Police office. He goes to CHLOE’s office. John is led to the interrogation room._

LUCIFER

I just brought you the suspect.

CHLOE

Great. You can do the interrogation with Dan.

LUCIFER  
So. You are avoiding me... Why ?

CHLOE

I...I’m not, I’m...

_LUCIFER looks at her like he knows she lies._

I wasn’t ready for your return today...

LUCIFER  
What’s so special about today?

CHLOE

I’m going to testify in Arthur’s case... in two hours.

LUCIFER  
Oh right. I get it now, you didn’t want me to know because you were afraid that I would show up and kick he’s sorry ass...

CHLOE

Well... It’s not exactly what I had in mind, but it was just too much for me deal with for one day, you know...

LUCIFER

There must be something else you’re not telling me?

CHLOE

Lucifer I...

LUCIFER

Is this about your dream? Didn’t Linda help you?

CHLOE

She did, in a way... in her own way.

LUCIFER  
But?

CHLOE

But I’m even more preoccupied...Lucifer, I have millions questions I wanted to ask you since we came back but with all that happened, I’ve waited... and I guess I can wait for this case to be over.

LUCIFER  
Well I can’t... And I don’t want to. I’m all ears.

CHLOE _(with worried face)_

Why was I able to choose Hell? Why was I able to free a human from it? How wasn’t I affected by everything down there?... I know you said I make you vulnerable but why is that? Am I like a witch or something?

LUCIFER  
Well... I guess I _was_ avoiding these questions.

CHLOE _(very seriously)_

Please don’t avoid them now, I need to know...

LUCIFER

You’re not a witch Chloe, if it’s any consolation to you.

CHLOE _(smiling)_

It is actually.

LUCIFER

You’re a miracle.

_Chloe is surprised._

CHLOE _(lost)_

Wh..What does that mean?

LUCIFER  
You were created directly by God’s hands. You wouldn’t exist otherwise.

CHLOE _(looks at him, starts to nervously laugh)_

That’s... insane. That’s not true, I mean...

_She looks at him, expect him to tell her he is joking. He stays very serious._

Why? Why would he do that? What has it to do with you or with Hell?

LUCIFER  
That’s the part I’m not sure about... But it looks like he wanted us to meet.

CHLOE

You’re saying he planned my life? In order for us to meet? _(After a moment)_ What about my feelings for you... Are they _planned_ too?

LUCIFER  
I know this is a lot but...

CHLOE

Yeah, it is. I’m confused I need to step away.

_She is about to leave._

LUCIFER  
I was confused too when I found out.

CHLOE _(Upset)_

And you kept it all for yourself all this time anyway! You never thought I deserved to know?!

_She leaves her office determined._

_As she passes by his desk Dan looks at her going away and then looks at Lucifer through the window. He goes to him as he is standing in the doorstep._

DAN _(suspicious)_

What was that?

LUCIFER  
She just learned an upsetting news...

DAN

About the earing?

LUCIFER

No. But it could interfere...

DAN _(disappointed)_

Great... Well, you do you...

LUCIFER  
I didn’t have a choice.

DAN

I don’t know down there, but on Earth you always have a choice. Anyway... Let’s go interrogate our suspect.

_LUCIFER looks at Dan back going to the interrogation room, amazed._

**SEQUENCE 12: EXT, SHAKESPEARE BRIDGE, 3PM**

_CHLOE is on the side of the road looking around. She thinks. She turns around and looks down. AZREAL appears behind her._

AZREAL

You choose quite a place to meet...

CHLOE

Lucifer were right about you... Always at the right time.

AZREAL

What do you need, Chloe?

CHLOE

Well... I need a lot of things. Answers first.

AZREAL

About?

CHLOE  
Did you know the first time we meet that ‘ll end up in Hell?

AZREAL

That’s what you’re worried about? I guess I’m the right person to answer to that question but no, I didn’t.

CHLOE

Did you know I was a miracle?

AZREAL

That I knew, yes.

CHLOE  
So, many people knew but nobody I felt advice to tell me about it? What does that even mean?

_AZREAL doesn’t reply and look down._

_Chloe looks there too and recognizes someone down there. It’s EVE. Eve comes to her._

**_Ellipsis_ **

_Eve is now on the bridge. She joins Chloe._

EVE

Hello Chloe, what are you doing here?

CHLOE

A story... with Lucifer... Involving me being created by God.

EVE

Excuse me?

CHLOE

Well... I had a dream that freaked me out and then Lucifer came to me with that story that I’m a miracle from God. Created by him...

EVE

Woaw. _(a moment)_ All I can say is welcome to the club.

_Chloe smiles at her, with a lost expression._

You know, for me it took time to figure this out, but it’s not all that you are Chloe, and it’s not all that I am.

CHLOE

What do you mean?

EVE

I mean you still make your own choices... Me, I chose to leave Heaven, _(suddenly sad)_ then I chose to leave Maze and Lucifer behind...

CHLOE  
But I feel different, I feel powerless right now.

EVE

But you see... It’s the same for you. You’ve maybe met Lucifer by God’s will but your story wouldn’t work if you didn’t choose to stay with him. I’ve seen how he cares about you, Chloe. It even made me jealous.

CHLOE

Why?

EVE

You see, I’ve learned there are consequences when you make a choice of your own. That’s why faith exists, because otherwise it would be impossible for us to face them.

CHLOE

You’re talking about Maze.

EVE _(Upset)_   
It’s my fault, isn’t it?

_Chloe takes her by the arm._

CHLOE

It is not. She made choices of her own... just like you said... _(After a bit)_ Who told you that?

EVE

Lucifer blames me.

_Chloe tries to keep her surprise for herself. She hugs Eve._

CHLOE

He would blame anyone, right now. It doesn’t make it true. Nobody could guess what was about to happen to her.

EVE

Thank you. _(After a moment, she smiles and dries her tears)_ I don’t how you manage that, but no way God has something to do with it. Believe me. 

**SEQUENCE 13: INT, INTERROGATION ROOM,2PM**

_LUCIFER and DAN are in front of JOHN._

JOHN

I don’t get it I already told you everything that I know. Mister Morningstar said you needed me to talk to you again.

DAN

New information came up and it didn’t quite fit to your version.

JOHN

What information?

DAN

The drawing on Ivan’s arm, you said you never seen it before, right?

JOHN

Yes. He hated tattoos.

 _Dan puts the picture of the cross in square on Ivan’s arm_.

DAN

But that symbol, does it mean something to you?

JOHN

Well now that you ask me it remines me of something... I’ve seen it on someone else...

DAN

It’s the symbol of a Russian Organization who is supposed to be out of business.

JOHN

I know! There were a Russian firm who wanted to by us a 1930’s Ruxon. Ivan were translating the documents and the oral negotiations.

DAN

These one?

 _He hands him the contract to John_.

JOHN

Yes. They were two men and a woman. A scary one, always so serious. Looked like she was their bodyguard.

LUCIFER

They must have already left the country.

JOHN

I don’t think so. The negotiations didn’t stall. They are still ongoing.   
  


DAN

What’s blocking them?

JOHN

Ivan asked me to stop dealing with them. He didn’t trust them. But I thought it was because of the lack of money, or something like that. So, I checked it...the firm is legit. I decided to resume the negotiations this week, without him. He wasn’t pleased about it, but he left me deal with them.

LUCIFER  
But you didn’t give us these last documents, why? And why would you go without Ivan on negotiations with people he didn’t trust? Did the business mean more to you than your employee’s safety?

_Lucifer looks deeply in John eyes and his mojo affects John._

JOHN

No. I didn’t realize his safety was at stake! 

LUCIFER

What did you want then?

JOHN

I... I wanted to teach him a lesson:(stepping out the mojo) You don’t always deal with people that you appreciate. That’s part of the job. As for the documents, I’m meeting them this evening. I couldn’t make a copy to you if they found out, the deal would be obsolete. By giving you theses files, I’ve already put my business at risk. But I can’t stop working...

LUCIFER  
Looks like you are dedicated to your work.

DAN _(to John)_

You know who else was? Ivan.

JOHN

Yeah. But when I asked him why he didn’t want to work with these guys he just said to me “it’s personal”.

DAN _(thinking)_

Ok I see. Thank you, Mister Baker for your testimony.

JOHN

About that, Mister Morningstar can I see you for a moment, when you’re available.

_John’s look insists. Dan gives a suspicious look to Lucifer._

LUCIFER  
Right.

_They all leave the room._

**SEQUENCE 14: INT, SURVEILLANCE ROOM, 3PM**

_LUCIFER is with DAN in the room. Nobody is in the interrogation room, yet Dan is looking at it._

DAN

What just happened in there?

LUCIFER  
He came to my club. He was amazed of course. I did him a favor in exchange of his testimony.

DAN

What did you promise him?

LUCIFER  
Lux. For one day. He said he wanted to conclude an important sell and my club could impress the buyers.

DAN _(thinking)_

That’s... Perfect!

LUCIFER  
Always.

DAN

He was obviously referring to our Russian buyers. We can be assisting at whatever Ivan was afraid of.

LUCIFER _(smiling)_

You have a bonus.

DAN

What?

LUCIFER

I speak every language of the word, remember?

_Dan nods._

DAN _(serious)_

And now I know where you found the time to learn them.

LUCIFER _(smiling)_  
Isn’t that fun?

DAN

For you maybe...

_Dan leaves the surveillance room._

**SEQUENCE 15 INT, COURT, 4PM**

_ARTHUR is on the stand, and the deputy prosecutor is asking him questions. The Defense Attorney is looking at the Judge and the defendant._

D.P

What time was it?

ARTHUR

Around 10 PM maybe 11.

D.P.

At what time exactly did Lieutenant Decker come to your apartment, Mister Mac Phigging.

D.A

Objection. Badgering the witness.

JUDGE.

Over ruled. Answer the question Mister Mac Phiggins.

ARTHUR

She came at 11,20 PM

D.P.

Do you remember if she was on duty?

ARTHUR

I don’t.

D.P.

Did you know she came to arrest you?

ARTHUR

She didn’t tell me.

  1. P.



Even then, she was wearing her badge, then she pointed a gun at you. You knew why she came. _(looking at jury)_ Mister Mac Phiggins wants us to believe that he was mentally ill during the arrest, but he remembers when the arrest took place. Let me point out that The Lieutenant was just doing her job.

ARTHUR

I...

_LUCIFER comes in and goes to sit next to CHLOE. Arthur watches the all scene. Arthur realizes that the D. P. is still looking at him._

ARTHUR

I knew...

D.P.

Excuse me ?

ARTHUR

I knew why she came. I was waiting because I wanted her to tell me about what happened to my mother.

D.P. _(looks at the judge, looks at the jury)_

No further questions your honor.

I’m calling to the stand the Lieutenant Chloe Decker.

_Chloe gets up and takes the stand. Arthur goes to sit next to the Defense Attorney._

D.P.

Lieutenant, is that true that you were empowered to proceed to the arrest of Mister Mac Phiggins?

CHLOE

Yes. I’ve gathered evidence pointing him to be the suspect in several murder cases.

D.P.

First of them, the murder of Marc Demzee on Baker’s Beach in San Franscico.

CHLOE

Correct. I’ve just became Lieutenant, and I found out he stole files from another department, in order to frame Louis Fetcher.

D.P.

And when you came to arrest him. What did he do?

CHLOE

He confessed. He said he wanted to get to me and my previous partner’s attention.

D.P.

He killed for attention. Lieutenant, you are dealing with criminals regularly: In your knowledge, is that a reaction of someone mentally ill?

  1. A.



Objection. Speculative.

  1. P. _(to the judge)_



I’m trying to determine if the Lieutenant could identify Arthur’s illness.

JUDGE

Sustained.

D.P.

Did you know about any illness that Arthur could have?

CHLOE

No.

D.P.

Did he looked different when you came to arrest him?

CHLOE

He was nervous. But what he said to me made sense.

D.P.

And what did he say to you?

CHLOE

He wanted to know what happened on Kinsley’s case. He said he didn’t believe that is was a collective suicide.

D.P.

And then?

CHLOE

He wanted to talk to Lucifer Morningstar, but he was out of the country of a year.

  1. P.



How did he react when you told it to him?

CHLOE

He was pissed, when I put away my gun to put him the handcuffs, he took it.

  1. P.



Why did he shoot you?

  1. A.



Objection! Speculative.

JUDGE

Over ruled. _(to Chloe)_ Continue.

CHLOE

I drop a wallet. He recognized it because it was his. It was a proof he was trying to intimidate me.

D.P.

How did he intimidate you?

CHLOE

He took a picture of me and my daughter and dropped it on my desk. 

D.P. _(acts surprised)_

Why would we he gave you that wallet, an evidence against him?

CHLOE

He wanted the case to become something personal. It was personal for him.

D.P.

Thank you Lieutenant Decker _. (to the D.A.)_ Your witness.

_Chloe gives a look of gratitude to Lucifer._

**SEQUENCE 16: INT, LUX, 9PM**

_LUCIFER is alone at the Bar. He looks around._

LUCIFER

_(To the microphone)_

Do you see them, yet?

DAN _(in a device in Lucifer’s ear.)_

No. Not yet. Stop asking me that...

_DAN is sitting at table, and he gives a pissed look at Lucifer._

LUCIFER

Alright partner. Like you say.

_Two well dressed men and a thirty-five years-old redhead women just came in. They go directly to JOHN BAKER’s table._

Ok. I found them, and I can confirm they are members of the Krasnyye.

DAN _(in a device in Lucifer’s ear.)_

How...?

_Lucifer doesn’t listen to him as he is already accosting the Russian group._

JOHN

And here is the owner, Lucifer Morningstar.

  1. _(Russian Accent)_



Wait? This is Lucifer Morningstar’s club?

LUCIFER (in russian)  
так и есть, Миша. (Tak i yest’ Micha= That’s Right)

MICHA _(looking at Lucifer)_

Well. I’m sorry mister Baker, I’m not dealing with you in these conditions.

DAN _(in a device in Lucifer’s ear.)_

How do you know this guy?

JOHN _(confused)_

What is happening here?

LUCIFER  
How rude of me, Mister Baker let me introduce you, Mikhail Samarine, mister number two of the “Reds” organization. We’ve met years ago. Long story involving a trap for his boss on a boat.

MICHA _(_ _to_ _Lucifer_ _)_

Мерзаветсь. Ты заплатишь за это. _(=_ _You, piece of shit, are gonna pay for this)_

LUCIFER

вряд ли. _(= I don’t think so)_

_Dan and a couple of officers dressed in civilian are coming to arrest the Russian group._

DAN

L.A.P.D, you’re under arrest.

_Micha doesn’t get up just puts his hands in the air, so is his accomplice. LUCIFER is putting John Baker away._

JOHN

That’s not on what we agreed to!

LUCIFER  
I know... What about I let you borrow my club another day for a deal that is _not_ with the Russian Mob?

_John nods. Lucifer gives him his hand and they shake hands._

Deal then.

_The woman, on the other hand, is putting a knife in front of Dan’s gun. She wants to attack him but Micha interfere._

MICHA

Оставь,Таня... Он того не стоит. _(=_ _leave_ _him_ _Tanya_ _._ _He doesn’t worth it_ _.)_

 _Tanya puts her hands in the air lets herself arrested_.

**SEQUENCE 17:INT SURVEILLANCE ROOM, INTERROGATION ROOM,10PM**

_MICHA is interrogated by DAN._

DAN

So Micha? Could you explain how it comes you killed someone who was about to negotiate a high-priced car.

MICHA  
He wasn’t.

_In the surveillance room LUCIFER looks through the window. CHLOE comes in, files in hand. Lucifer looks at Chloe._

LUCIFER  
Lieutenant! You’ve come to solve the case.

CHLOE _(smiling)_

You mean, Solved it.

_She gives him the file._

_In the interrogation room, Dan gets up of his chair._

DAN

He wasn’t selling a car or...

MICHA

He was not negotiating with us anymore.

DAN

Is that why you drawn this on his arm?

_He shows Micha the picture of the red cross._

_In the surveillance room, Chloe is about to leave but she stops_.

CHLOE

Are you going back to Lux tonight?

LUCIFER  
I don’t know. Why?

CHLOE

Well... we have things to discuss.

LUCIFER  
I guess we do.

_She leaves the surveillance room._

MICHA

No. We were where for a legal business. But Ivan was an old member of the organization. He cut ties when he came to America. 

DAN

So. You expect us to believe that you just happened to deal with him after he left you years ago?   
  


MICHA  
Well I didn’t recognize him at first. When he recognized us, he tried to convince his boss to drop the negotiations.

DAN

So, you kill him.

MICHA

I didn’t.

DAN

Let me rephrase: witch one of you killed Ivan?

MICHA _(Serious ton)_

Lawyer. Please. 

_Lucifer comes in, his nose in the file._

LUCIFER  
Well... Well... Well...

DAN

Lucifer. What...

LUCIFER

I thought I was cruel but this’s real torture my friend!

 _(He looks at Dan)_ Micha here is leaving out two important informations...

_Dan turns to Micha._

One, he is no longer number two but after Stepan’s arrest he just took control of the organization. They’re still dealing.

_Lucifer drops a document on the table._

DAN

I kinda deduced that by myself, thanks.

LUCIFER  
Second, Ivan was Tanya’s bother.

_Here, Dan turns slowly to Micha._

DAN

Is that true?

MICHA _(looking at Lucifer)_

Yes. All he’s life he tried to make her leave the organization but we were her true family. But when he saw her with us during the negotiations, he was totally troubled. He kept the nature of the organization secret but he was begging Tanya to leave it.

LUCIFER  
So you made her kill her own bother in order for her to stay in your organization, truly terrible dilemma.

MICHA  
Oh... I didn’t have too. She was so angry that she did it during one of their endless arguments. The only thing that pissed me of is the drawing she left on his arm. It led directly to us... But that’s how pissed she was.

_Dan gets up satisfied._

DAN

Well Mikhail Samarine you’re under arrest for conspiracy in the murder of Ivan Hill, and the leading of drug trafficking gang.

**SEQUENCE 18: INT, LUX, 11PM, MUSIC: You and Me by Disclosure**

_CHLOE is at the bar. LUCIFER comes in he sees he instantly and goes to her._

LUCIFER  
Can I know what we are celebrating?

CHLOE _(sarcasm)_

You mean except telling me I was created by “God”?

_Lucifer tries to not react._

LUCIFER  
You are not drunk, are you?

CHLOE  
You wish.

LUCIFER  
Chloe. I don’t know what to say.

CHLOE  
That it doesn’t matter. Because it doesn’t matter to me. 

LUCIFER

Why are you saying that?

CHLOE _(smiling)_

Because, I’ve learned today that I make my own choices.

_EVE is in the back and she looks worried. ADAM just came in and inspecting the room. He sees her. She freezes for a second, she gets up but he is coming to her._

ADAM

Eve. Please wait.

EVE

What?

ADAM

I know why you don’t want to see me anymore.

EVE

But you came anyway?

ADAM

I came as soon as I knew you left.

EVE  
Really? You’re not searching for somebody else? Isn’t she called Lilith?

ADAM  
Stop this. Lilith is not the issue here. You know it right?

EVE  
I don’t know what to think, Adam. We agreed to put it all in the past and yet here you are, just behind me. So, I’m listening... but whatever you need from me, it’s a no.

ADAM

I’m ashamed. I shouldn’t act like I did and it will always be a problem for us because we remember. We were wrong to put everything in the past. It doesn’t exist. What if we act on is today?

EVE

What about the fact that I was made for you? Did you ever though how I felt about that?

ADAM

We were made for each other.

EVE  
Well. That’s not the way you make me feel. It never was. And I’m not sure I want to go to Heaven. If that is why you came, you can go.

ADAM

Heaven changed...

EVE

What do you mean?

ADAM

I mean, I don’t want to go back either.

**_Ellipsis_ **

_CHLOE is still with LUCIFER._

CHLOE  
You can’t make me free a man from Hell, then tell me what you did and then just tell me that you don’t know what it was.

**_The MUSIC CHANGES: How long by the Beast with no name_ **

LUCIFER

And yet all of it is the truth, including that I still don’t know what it was.

CHLOE _(relieved, looking at her drink)_

Well... What I believe is that God maybe made me, and put me on your path... But Lucifer I’m choosing you.

And right now, I’m choosing to dance with you.

_Lucifer laughs. Chloe looks him and looks at the dancefloor._

LUCIFER  
Oh you are serious?

_She stands from the Bar._

CHLOE

Yep. Things change.

_And they go on the dancefloor and they dance. Hand in hand._

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

**End of Episode 9**


	10. Happily Ever After ? (Vécurent-ils heureux ?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST  
> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction.  
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)  
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband  
> AMENADIEL: God’s favorite son, Lucifer’s Bother  
> LINDA MARTIN: Psychotherapist in Beverly Hills, Amenadiel’s girlfriend  
> EVE: The First Woman  
> ADAM: The First Man  
> ELLA LOPEZ: Lab Tech at the LAPD  
> ANTONY MIRAL  
> CARL ADAMS  
> C.

**SEQUENCE 1: INT HOTEL ROOM, 10PM. Music: Hotel California (Instrumental version) by Eagles**

_It’s very stormy outside A Man and a Woman are laying on the bed in opposite direction._

_The woman looks at the sky._

WOMAN

You are not coming tomorrow, are you?

MAN

Would you like me to?

WOMAN _(embarrassed)_

I don’t know, wouldn’t it be odd?

MAN _(smiling)_

It fits to the character, don’t you think?

_She sits still on her place on the bed._

WOMAN

What if he heard you?

_He does the same, now they are face to face._

MAN

Who cares?

_He goes closer to her to kiss her. They both fall on the right side of the bed, laughing._

**SEQUENCE 2: INT CORRIDOR’S HOTEL, 10AM**

_A Cleaning Lady is knocking at one of the doors._

C.L.

Housekeeping?

_Nobody answers._

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

_The Cleaning Lady comes in and screams as she is surprised and terrified by what she sees. The window is widely open, there is water on the floor. The WOMAN is dead her throat cut, so is her stomach._

*******

**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

*******

**SEQUENCE 3: INT, LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE, 10PM, MUSIC: Take me to Church by Milk**

_It’s raining outside. The elevator is heard: CHLOE and LUCIFER come in, kissing. She leaves her coat on the couch in the living room. Slowly, she goes to Lucifer. He takes her by the hands then by the hip. Her arms are around his neck and she doesn’t take her eyes of him. He turns to the stairs; he gets her all along until they reach the bed. He drops her on it. She leaves her top; he leaves his shirt. She leaves her pans. He comes on the bed on top of her, still kissing her. A thunder is seen, and a storm is heard in the background. They both look at it surprised._

CHLOE

It is not what I think it is?

LUCIFER _(looking at the storm, thinking)_

You said you didn’t care...

CHLOE _(smiling)_

You’re right.

She kisses him and starts to open his pans. He takes a step back and leaves the pans at the feet of the bed. He kisses her on the neck then on the chest.

**SEQUENCE 4: INT, LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE, 9AM**

_As the sun rises, CHLOE is going to the balcony to admire the view. LUCIFER comes out of the bedroom dressed in his bathrobe._

CHLOE

Morning.

LUCIFER  
Morning, Lieutenant.

CHLOE _(smiling)_

I don’t think it’s appropriate in these circumstances.

LUCIFER  
I guess, you’re right.

CHLOE _(After a moment she looks at him with a funny suspicious look)_

No jokes this time?

LUCIFER  
I guess it means it was...

CHLOE

Perfect.

LUCIFER

It was.

CHLOE

Lucifer, I ...

_Chloe’s phone rings. She picks up._

Lieutenant Decker?

_The reply is not heard. She nods._

Ok. we are coming.

_She hangs off. She turns to Lucifer and kisses him._

And now, work.

**SEQUENCE 5: INT, LINDA’S OFFICE, 11AM**

_AMENADIEL is in LINDA’s office looking at CHARLIE in a pram._

AMENADIEL _(with a baby voice)_

How I missed you!

LINDA

You’re saying that nobody is watching Hell right now?

AMENADIEL _(turns to her)_

Well... My sister said to me that someone is handling the demons.

LINDA  
That’s not enough information for me to put Charlie back to the nursery. You were supposed to go there and fix things...

AMENADIEL

If I could, I would.

LINDA _(after a moment)_  
You don’t want that, do you?

AMENADIEL

What?

LINDA  
You said that angels have control over their feelings... The reason you can’t go down there is because you don’t want it. You’re afraid of it.

AMENADIEL

I don’t like this place, it’s true. But I’m not afraid of it and if I must go there to protect my family, I’ll go.

LINDA

So. There is something else, Amenadiel, what is it?

AMENADIEL

You’re right, there is something...

LINDA  
I knew it, the criminal zombies...

AMENADIEL(Laugh)

What ?! No... Marry me?

_Linda looks at him surprised and speechless._

**SEQUENCE 6: INT, HOTEL ROOM, 11AM**

_ELLA is with DAN. CHLOE comes in and LUCIFER just arrives after her. Ella looks at the situation and gets it, she doesn’t react, nonetheless._

ELLA

Ok. Everybody, meet Daria Miral. She was here to assist at her brother’s wedding, Antony Miral.

DAN

The producer?

ELLA  
Yes, he booked the entire hotel, so everybody in there knew the family.

 _(Looks at the victim on the bed)_ Instead of a party, she was cut in the stomach with what looks to be a knife of the hotel.

_She shows them a usual knife covered in blood in a plastic._

CHLOE  
Is there any fingerprints on it?

ELLA

That’s what doesn’t fit, Chloe. This crime is clearly passionate ok? _(She looks at the mess)_ So passionate that I’ve given up miming this crime scene... But it looks like the killer wore gloves.

LUCIFER

So, no lead there?

ELLA

No. That what I’m searching, but “nada”. 

CHLOE

And what about the brother?

ELLA  
He is with his guest’s downstairs, devastated.

_DAN and LUCIFER are examining the body._

CHLOE  
OOOOk.

_Ella looks at Chloe at with her eyes open wide. Chloe does an interrogated face and slowly shakes her head as she doesn’t get Ella. Ella points Lucifer then her, then put her two indexes together. Chloe understands. Embarrassed, she slowly nods, Ella’s mouth is wide open._

ELLA

Oh, God.

_The Guys turn to her._

God, I forgot my kit! Chloe are you coming with me? I need your help to find him ... hum it. 

CHLOE

Alright.

_Ella takes her by the arm and drags her out of the room. Lucifer and Dan both look at the desk, Ella’s kit is on it._

**SEQUENCE 7: INT, HOTEL’S CORRIDOR, 11AM**

_CHLOE is following ELLA who is still gripping her arm._

CHLOE

What’s wrong with you?

_Ella let go of her arm._

ELLA _(worried)_

What’s wrong? _(She shows the closed door’s room)_ This is wrong!

CHLOE

Well. I thought you would be the last person to have a problem with that. You always said that what we have with Lucifer is above everything.

ELLA

That was before...

CHLOE

What does that mean?

ELLA

It means, he is you know... and you are you...

CHLOE

And...?

ELLA

You don’t mix.

CHLOE _(smiling)_

I assure you... We do.

ELLA _(worried)_

I mean, God knows what will happen now.

CHLOE

You’re right. He knows.

ELLA _(thinking)_

Come on Chloe! That’s not funny, I’m serious! What if Dan finds out?

DAN

Find out what?

_Dan is at the door. Ella looks at Chloe and outpaces her._

ELLA

That...That I forgot my UV light also. _(to Chloe)_ Sorry again, by the way. I know it’s unprofessional, it won’t happened again.

CHLOE _(gets in her game)_

It’s no big deal.

ELLA (mumbles, _Embarrassed_ )

Thanks.

DAN

Well, your kit is on the table in there ( _he shows the room behing his back)_ and as for the UV light, we’ll go on without it, right? Can we go back to the case?

ELLA

Absolutely.

_They start to go back to the room, but Ella stops._

Oh. Actually, it’s ok.

DAN

What?

ELLA

I just remembered, I left it my car.

_She leaves them at the doorstep. Dan looks at Chloe for explanation and Chloe’s head say “no”._

**SEQUENCE 8: INT, HOTEL ROOM, 11AM**

_LUCIFER is touching the clothes in the closet. DAN goes to the body to inspect it again._

CHLOE

Lucifer!

_He turns to her. She shakes her head to say “no” and Lucifer nods and leaves the clothes._

LUCIFER  
Right.

CHLOE

What do we know about the Miral Family?

DAN

Tones of money, fame in Hollywood, and Antony is really protective of everyone, including his ex-wife.

CHLOE

Well... Here is something that got out of his control. Lucifer, I think we need to ask him what he knows. Are you coming?

_She already left the room. Lucifer follows her. Dan looks at them, wondering._

**SEQUENCE 9: INT, HOTEL’S HALL, 11 AM**

_A lot of people are gathered in the hall for what altered to be a funeral wake. CHLOE is questioning a thirty-year-old man, in a groom’s outfit._

CHLOE

Mister Miral, did you know of somebody who could intent to your sister’s life?

ANTONY

Yes, I know who did this.

LUCIFER _(Intrigued)_

Who?

ANTONY

Carl... Carl Adams. He was dating Daria for over a year now and I know he was with her in her room last night.

CHLOE

It does not ring a bell... he wasn’t on the guest list.

ANTONY

Hell, no! I hated that guy. He came anyway... He said he came just to see Daria, but he is a walking trouble.

LUCIFER

You mean _this_ fellow?

_LUCIFER hands him a plane ticket amongst the two ones he has in hand. ANTONY recognizes the name in one second look._

ANTONY

Yes. It’s him.

_Chloe takes the tickets off Lucifer._

CHLOE

Where did you get these? The closet?

_Lucifer smiles at Antony who doesn’t react._

_(Looks at Lucifer, annoyed)_ Don’t tell me, that you forgot everything about proper procedure?

 _(Looks at the tickets then at Antony)_ Mister Miral, did you know Daria and he were flying to Morocco after your marriage?

ANTONY

No. I didn’t. My sister and I, we were different. We helped each other, but we never interfered in each other’s life. 

CHLOE

Really? You seemed close according to the press. You manage a business for your family’s sustainability, am I right?

ANTONY

What do you mean? I do care about my sister. 

CHLOE

I mean, Daria didn’t work...

ANTONY

Yes.

CHLOE

And the tickets...She got the money from you, right?

ANTONY

Yes. But she is...was someone responsible and I didn’t look over everything she bought.

CHLOE

Did you see Carl leave the room, last night?

ANTONY

I didn’t but this morning, I’ve seen... I remember a window is open.

CHLOE

You remember correctly. But is someone else came to visit Daria last night?

ANTONY

Not that I know of.

CHLOE

Alright. Thank you Mister Miral. We’ll will need you to come to the station for a statement, later... when you’ll feel it.

ANTONY

Alright. Thank You.

_They shake hands._

**SEQUENCE 10: INT, POLICE OFFICE, 12 AM**

_LUCIFER is sitting on DAN’s desk, who is sitting in front of it. CHLOE comes to them._

CHLOE

I just put the APB and we wait for Ella and her results on the footprints.

LUCIFER _(smiling)_

Since we have some free time, are you hungry Lieutenant?

CHLOE

I am. I’ll go take my coat.

_CHLOE goes to her office. DAN looks at the scene, suspicious. LUCIFER is about to leave the Dan’s spot but LINDA just comes to him._

LINDA  
Lucifer hi!

LUCIFER

Doctor?! What’s owe me the pleasure?

LINDA  
My hundred or thousand calls and texts... I’m worried Lucifer.

LUCIFER  
No need Doctor, I’m fine.

LINDA

Not for you. Well... Not exactly... 

_She takes him apart._

_(whispering)_ You need to go back.

LUCIFER _(fake smile)_

What?

_Linda takes a look at the floor._

I’m not going. Not now.

LINDA  
Listen to me. You don’t have to go back forever, just to check if everything came back to normal. Lucifer... Your brother wants to back down there, and I’m ...

LUCIFER

Well, let him.

LINDA

But first he wants to marry me.

_LUCIFER surprised._

LUCIFER  
Really? My brother, are you sure?

LINDA

Yes. But I don’t want to spend my life as a widow... so... I didn’t reply yet.

_Lucifer pulls a breath of despair. “Wedding’s murders suck” is heard. They both look at Ella who is talking to Dan about the case. Ella looks at them and does a sorry face to Lucifer and gets back to her conversation. Linda turned pale._

LUCIFER  
Linda... What you are asking me...

LINDA _(upset)_  
I know what I’m asking you. _(a moment)_ Would you at least consider it?

LUCIFER  
I will.

_CHLOE is coming to them, dressed to go outside._

CHLOE

I’m ready.

_She feels there is something wrong in the absence of reaction of her interlocutors._

Is everything alright?

LUCIFER  
It is.

_He leads Chloe to the exit. Linda stands here, with a mixed emotion._

**SEQUENCE 11: EXT,PRICINCT’S STREET, 1PM**

_LUCIFER and CHLOE are eating sandwiches._

CHLOE  
What happened in there?

LUCIFER

You mean with Linda?

CHLOE

Yes.

LUCIFER

Something between her and Amenadiel.

CHLOE

By the look of it concerned you too.

LUCIFER

Amenadiel asked her to marry him.

**MUSIC: 30 minutes by Taty.**

CHLOE _(thinking)_

Woaw ! That’s... Why is that a bad thing?

_Lucifer doesn’t answer._

What is it? Is he injured?

LUCIFER

After that, he wants to leave to Hell.

CHLOE _(worried)_

What? He could?

LUCIFER  
It doesn’t depend on him, it depends...

CHLOE

...On you.

LUCIFER  
Well not only.

CHLOE

You can’t.

LUCIFER

I’ll maybe need to.

CHLOE _(upset)_

Ask me.

LUCIFER

What?

CHLOE

You know what...

LUCIFER

You know it doesn’t work on you.

CHLOE

Ask me.

LUCIFER  
Alright. What do you desire, Chloe?

CHLOE _(seriously)_

I want you to stay this time.

LUCIFER  
I know... But...

CHLOE

Lucifer, now I’m asking you, what do you want?

_Lucifer looks at her with sadness._

LUCIFER

I want to stay, either.

_(on a more cheerful note)_

And I want to help...on the case.

_Chloe smiles and takes him by the hand._

CHLOE

Let’s go then.

**_MUSIC FADES._ **

**SEQUENCE 12: INT, POLICE OFFICE, 1PM**

_LUCIFER and CHLOE are coming back together. ELLA comes to them._

ELLA

Guys I have news.

CHLOE

What is it?

ELLA

I found out that there was a third person in the room yesterday. Most likly a “he” left his footprints in the blood.

CHLOE

Alright... What about Carl’s footprints?

ELLA

They were in there also.

_DAN is coming to them from the conference room._

DAN

The APB worked, they found Carl.

CHLOE

Where?

DAN

In a cab, in the center. They are bringing him in.

CHLOE

Alright. I will prepare the interrogation.

 _Chloe leaves them and goes to her office. Dan looks at Lucifer_ _then he goes to stop her._

DAN

Chloe. Can I talk to you for a second?

CHLOE

Yes. Quickly. 

_They both go into her office._

**SEQUENCE 13: INT, LIEUTENANT’S OFFICE, 2PM**

_DAN is sitting in front of CHLOE’s desk. She sits at her desk._

CHLOE

What is it, Dan?

DAN

If you think I’m blind Chloe, I’m not. I know that you and Lucifer are becoming close... I’m worried.

CHLOE

You mean jealous?

DAN _(very serious)_

No! I’m worried for you, for Trixie...

CHLOE

You are still not ok with him.

DAN

How could I ever be?! I’m afraid, always. I mean... You... How can you tell what’s real with him?

CHLOE

Because I trust him. Dan, he is honest, he’s always have been.

DAN _(thinking)_

You really care about him, do you?

CHLOE

I am.

DAN

And you’re sure he cares about you?

CHLOE _(Embarrassed, pissed)_

Dan. Stop it. _(A moment)_ I know he does.

DAN _(surprised)_

Ok. Alright.

_He leaves the room._

**SEQUENCE 14: INT, HOTEL’S CORRIDOR/ EVE’S SUITE, 2PM**

_EVE is eating an ice cream. The door knocks. Eve slowly goes to doors, not saying a word. On the other end, the person at the door is not speaking either._

EVE

Amenadiel?

_Nothing._

Go away. I’ve already told you I’m not speaking to Adam anymore.

LINDA  
It’s Linda. And I’m not here about Adam, I didn’t even know that he wanted to speak to you...

EVE

Well, your boyfriend is been stalking me so that I agreed with him to go back to Heaven. The worst thing is that Adam doesn’t want to leave Earth.

LINDA _(surprised)_

Adam is on Earth?!

EVE  
You really didn’t know?

LINDA  
No. But now you got to let me in!

_Eve opens to her and let her in._

EVE

Why are you here, then?

LINDA

Your big news, first ...

_Linda takes a sit._

EVE

Adam being on Earth is not a big news... It’s a problem. We are divorced and he didn’t get that!

LINDA  
Really? You two are divorced? 

EVE  
Well... Not legally, not officially...But we stopped our relationship for thousands of years.

LINDA  
Don’t you think that the reason why he is having a hard time to deal with it. Maybe the fact that you left Heaven made him realize what he has lost all these years.

EVE _(denying)_

Linda, how do you think Eternity works? It’s not like that we were just tired of each over, but we never lost each over that was our problem. I really thought he will leave me alone. I’m sure he is just hurt in his pride and that’s the only reason he’s here.

LINDA

You don’t believe in love?

EVE

Not from him. Not anymore.

LINDA _(to herself)_  
That’s sucks.

_Eve thinks about Linda’s reaction, and finally she gets it._

EVE  
Your big news, right?

LINDA  
Amenadiel asked me to marry him!

EVE

Linda! That’s great!

LINDA

It would be... If he didn’t tell me the reason, he asked me.

EVE  
What is that?

LINDA  
He wants to go to Hell to replace Lucifer for a time.

EVE _(compassion)_  
Oh. Linda...

LINDA _(overwhelmed and sad)_  
I was stupid. I was telling him about how I was worried for Charlie and he was telling me that he hates Hell, but he would go there to protect him and me.

EVE

 _He_ loves you.

LINDA (in tears)

What do I do?

EVE

Well marriage doesn’t really suit me... I’m sure it suits you. I witch I had the half of what you have.

LINDA

You’re right. I’m sure Lucifer won’t let him go, anyway... _(thinking, smiling)_ I’ll say him “yes”.

EVE (joyfully)  
Great! You know, what we all need right now is something to celebrate.

_Linda is realizing what she is about to do._

LINDA

Oh... It means I will need dress,

EVE

And wedding hall... 

LINDA

And a bridesmaid. ( _She thinks)_ Will you do it?

EVE

Linda... I’m telling you, marriages...

LINDA

You convince me to do this. It’s the least you can do now!

EVE

Alright. I get your point. I’m doing it if Amenadiel leaves me be.

LINDA  
He will... Thank you Eve.

_LINDA kisses EVE her on the cheek and leaves relieved and determined._

**SEQUENCE 15: INT, INTERROGATION ROOM 2PM**

_CHLOE and LUCIFER are sitting in front of a suspect, Carl._

CHLOE

Thank you for coming Mr Adams.

CARL

You didn't really give me a choice.

CHLOE

You're right, I didn't.

CARL

Can I at least know why I'm here?

CHLOE

Daria Miral is dead.

CARL

What?!

CHLOE

You were the last person seen on the crime scene. Her bedroom at the hotel.

CARL _(in shock, overwhelmed)_

I... don't understand. When I left her, she was alive!

LUCIFER _(with curiosity)_

 _(looking at Chloe)_ Why did you leave her?

CARL

We had an argument about her brother.

CHLOE

We are aware of the third person in the room that night...have you seen anybody?

CARL

No, I don't know who it was.

LUCIFER

You're lying. You are the one always over her shoulder, am I right? You knew everyone in her life.

CARL _(confused)_

I... I did.

CHLOE

Are you the protective type Mr Adams?

CARL

I guess that's one way to put it.

CHLOE

So was Anthony. Is that what you were fighting about last night?

CARL

Yes...It was.

CHLOE

And you left?

CARL _(upset)_

I left... I shouldn’t have.

LUCIFER _(agreeing)_

You shouldn’t.

_Chloe looks at Lucifer, with a mixed emotion then turns back to Carl._

CHLOE  
You were planning to go to Morocco, right?

CARL _(in tears)_

Yes. It was my idea but she paid for it because I paid for a surprise... an engagement ring!

_He cries even more. They leave him the time to recover._

It just so unfair!

CHLOE

My condolences, sincerely. But I must ask, what do you do for living?

CARL _(calmed down)_

I’m unemployed.

CHLOE

How did you afford the engagement ring?

CARL _(embarrassed)_

I borrowed the money.

CHLOE

From whom?

CARL

I can’t say.

_Chloe looks at Lucifer, who gets closer to Carl._

LUCIFER _(smiling)_

Come on Carl. Why won’t you tell us? I know you want to.

CARL

No.

LUCIFER

No? What do you want then?

CARL

I... I want to make this killer pay.

_CARL steps out of the mojo._

CHLOE

We want the same here, Carl. To do that we need to know to whom you owed that money.

CARL

I’m asking for my lawyer.

CHLOE

Alright.

_Chloe closes her file._

But you don’t get justice by keeping information’s or staying passive.

_She gets up and leaves the room followed by Lucifer._

**SEQUENCE 16: INT, POLICE OFFICE 3 PM**

_CHLOE DAN, ELLA and LUCIFER are sitting around Dan’s desk._

DAN

He didn’t do it?

LUCIFER  
No, He didn’t.

DAN _(sarcastic ton)_

Right. And you know that because of your superpower...

LUCIFER

Exactly, Daniel.

CHLOE

So Ella, I need you to check his alibi, he said he changed hotel for the Foxy Den.

ELLA

Alright, I’m on it.

_Ella leaves the group._

DAN

And what about the brother?

CHLOE

So... our two suspects cared about Daria very much. But what’s the difference between them?

LUCIFER

The money.

CHLOE  
Exactly. Carl asked to Daria to pay for the tickets.

DAN

Are you saying that he stole money from Anthony?

CHLOE

Maybe not from Anthony.

DAN

You mean this is payback?

CHLOE

He confessed that he owes money.

DAN

But now he has a lawyer... he won’t give us the name of the one who’s blackmailing him. _(blows)_ God, I miss Charlotte.

CHLOE _(compassion, sad ton)_

Yeah, we all do.

DAN

What’s the plan?

CHLOE

We set him free, and we follow him.

DAN

You want to provoke a confrontation between him and the guy who potentially murdered his girlfriend? _(pointing at Lucifer)_ He gave you the idea?

CHLOE _(firmly)_

What if he did? Dan?

_Dan looks at her, astonished._

DAN

You really don’t get it, do you?

_Dan leaves them, after dropping the file on his desk._

LUCIFER

Well... Someone is back to being a douche again.

CHLOE _(smiling, about to laugh)_

Stop it. He is having a hard time, to get the “You’re actually the devil” thing. I can’t blame him. 

_LUCIFER gives a look to Dan who is going to the conference room._

**SEQUENCE 17: EXT, PLAYHOUSE HOLLYWOOD’S PARKING, 5PM**

_CHLOE and LUCIFER are in a stakeout. They’re waiting in a police car._

CHLOE

What are you going to tell Linda?

LUCIFER  
I don't know yet.

CHLOE

You'll have to come up with something...

LUCIFER  
I’ll find that something.

_Chloe's face looks reassured. She smiles at him. she goes back to the stakeout. She sees CARL with a group of men in suit. They look like bankers, but Carl points a gun at the leader of the group._

LUCIFER

Something tells me that’s not a Wall Street deal.

CHLOE

No, it is not.

_Chloe quickly goes out of the car, and yells._

Carl, Freeze!

_Carl freezes, But the “bankers” put out they own guns._

Everyone freezes now! LAPD!

CARL

He killed Daria.

LEADER

Daria, what Daria?

CARL

Don’t make the innocent, Ronald! You frighten me several time, but you should never have gone after my girlfriend! Son of a...

CHLOE  
Carl, I believe you. I do. But I’m the authority here.

 _He turns to her, still the gun in hand._

Put down the gun. You are not a killer. When I told you about justice, I wasn't referring to that. It's not fair, I know... She left you, you feel guilty. But you are better than that.

_Carl puts his gun down. The SWAT is heard._

As for all of you. I would advise you to surrender now.

You don't wanna add the murder of a police officer on your charges.

_Ronald is the first to low down his gun. The rest of the group follows. Chloe comes to him with handcuffs._

**SEQUENCE 18: INT, INTERROGATION ROOM, 7PM**

_CHLOE and DAN are interrogating RONALD._

CHLOE

So, Ronald... is for Ronald King, Wall Street trader, according to theses files.

_She drops a file on the table with Ronald’s ID. He nods._

But you don’t judge a book by his cover. You’re not a trader... at least not one accepted at Wall Street.

DAN

If you don’t sell actions, Ronald, what do you sell?

RONALD

I want my lawyer.

DAN

I don’t think you’re supposed to sell “dreams”, if we refer to the International Trading Laws. By the time he’ll come, your lawyer will have to clear you from twice more charges that when you came in.

_CHLOE looks at Dan with disapproval, then looks back at Ronald._

CHLOE

Carl Adams, how did you meet him?

RONALD

Through a trade.

CHLOE

You mean one of your fake sells?

RONALD _(looks at Dan with suspicion)_

Yes.

CHLOE

And he stole your money...

RONALD  
He did... And when I ask him back, he said I owed him this sum.

_Chloe put the crime scene pictures._

CHLOE

Is that why you made up this scene? You wanted us to think it was a crime of passion...

_Ronald looks disgusted by the picture and has a repel reaction._

RONALD

I didn’t.

_Chloe looks at the tinted window. She does a sign to Dan to follow her as she leaves the room._

**SEQUENCE 19: INT, SURVEILLANCE ROOM 7PM**

_LUCIFER is watching the Interrogation Room where the suspect waits alone. CHLOE comes in with DAN._

CHLOE _(to Lucifer)_  
I think you should go question him.

DAN

I’m not sure it’s a good idea.

CHLOE _(to Dan)_

Then why did you go telling him about charges? We don’t have proof yet!

DAN

It was a bluff and it work.

CHLOE

No, it was reckless. And now, he will tell us what we want to hear... not the truth. _(looks at Lucifer)_ That’s why Lucifer, you can go.

_Lucifer looks at them, analyzing the tensions, thinking._

LUCIFER  
Chloe...

CHLOE

Yes?

LUCIFER

Can I speak to Dan private first?

_Chloe nods and leaves the room._

LUCIFER

I think I know why you don’t like to see me with Chloe.

DAN _(sarcastic)_

Really? You figured it out all by yourself or your little trick told you?

LUCIFER

I haven’t shown it you...

DAN

I’ve seen enough, thank you.

LUCIFER _(ignoring Dan’s remark)_

The reason I didn’t show you this part of me is ... well, it would scare you for good.

DAN

From you, everything scares me.

LUCIFER

Precisely my point, it’s the part of me you’ve seen every day that driven you away, am I right?

DAN

I don’t know what you are talking...

_Lucifer’s devil face appears. Dan takes a stepback. Lucifer’s face comes back to normal. Dan stairs at the void._

LUCIFER

I know it’s looks huge, but I trust you to keep it to yourself.

_Lucifer leaves the room. Dan looks through the tinted window as Lucifer comes in._

**SEQUENCE 20: INT, INTERROGATION ROOM,7PM**

_LUCIFER comes in, CHLOE looks relieved and RONALD is still waiting._

LUCIFER  
Hello Ronald.

RONALD

Who are you?

LUCIFER

Lucifer Morningstar, civilian consultant for the L.A.P.D, I have one question:

_(looking at him in the eyes)_

What did you want to accomplish when you slaughter this man’s girlfriend?

RONALD

Wh...I want my money back.

_Ronald steps out of the mojo._

LUCIFER _(surprised)_

Well... Really? Because now it’s definitely gone...

_Chloe comes in discretely, files in hand._

RONALD _(upset)_

I know! It’s all Cameron’s fault!

CHLOE

Cameron Atkins?

_Lucifer turns to Chloe. Ronald nods._

_(to Lucifer)_ It’s his right hand.

LUCIFER  
 _(to Ronald)_ Too loyal?

RONALD

Too dum. I never asked for this, I swear!

CHLOE

Luckily for us, we already have him in custody... However, you will still need a lawyer Ronald.

_Ronald puts his head down. A police officer comes in and puts to Ronald the handcuffs and takes him outside._

**SEQUENCE 21: INT, LUX, 10:00 PM, Music Paradise by Ofenbach**

_There is a huge party that Lux. Eve comes in and goes to the bar. She looks around and sees Linda come to her._

LINDA  
What is that?

EVE _(joyfull)_

Your engagement party!

_Linda looks around amazed._

LINDA _(laugh)_

Wow! Thank you that's great! Amazing!

EVE  
I got Amenadiel over the phone. He told me, he will bring his best man.

LINDA  
He already have a best man?

EVE

Looks like it. (smilling) Well, you have me.

_They go in the crowed to dance._

_LUCIFER comes in with CHLOE._ _Lucifer sees Linda dancing with Eve._

CHLOE

And then Dan left in a hurry and didn’t say anything...

LUCIFER

I showed him my face.

CHLOE

You did, what?...Why? 

LUCIFER _(looking at Linda)_  
Chloe just a second, I'm coming back.

CHLOE _(looking the same way he does)_

Yeah of course.

_He goes to Linda._

LINDA  
Lucifer, Hi!

LUCIFER  
Hello doctor!

LINDA

So... Did you talk to Amenadiel?

LUCIFER

Linda I'm sorry but I didn't. I made a different decision.

LINDA  
You're staying with Chloe...

LUCIFER  
I am. So sorry.

LINDA

You changed you mind. _(to herself)_ I should have seen that coming. 

LUCIFER

Linda...

LINDA _(containing anger and worries)_  
Lucifer, listen. If you think you will be happy here, stay. But I think it is time for me to give you my professional opinion... You’re not dealing with your emotions; they are down there _(showing the floor at her feet)_ and that will impact every one of your relationships... And the proof is that you just did to me what you did to Maze. I trusted you on this. Well, the one friend you had left, you just lost her.

_She leaves him and goes back to Eve who watched all scene from her sit. Now she is looking at Lucifer with defiance in her eyes. ADAM just came in and EVE’s eyes turns to him. She goes to him._

EVE

What are you doing here?

ADAM

I’m Amenadiel’s best man.

EVE _(surprised)_

No... No way!

ADAM

Well...It’s not your choice to make.

EVE

I know. _(laughing)_ Sorry.

_Adam tries to take her hand she puts it away, and takes a drink on the table._

ADAM

You’re still mad at me?

EVE  
“Mad” is not the word.

ADAM

Then what is?

EVE _(sad smile)_

...You know. I’ve run away from the truth for a very long time. Still, I think I need to process it by myself.

ADAM

Eve, you don’t make sense to me now... What truth?

EVE _(real smile)_

That I’m alive again. It’s not like in the Garden, Adam. And this life, ... I’ve wondered if you are part of it.

ADAM

Well, looks like I gave you the answer.

EVE

You gave me your answer...

ADAM

What’s yours?

_She goes to pianist in the center of the stage. She whispers something to him. He nods and does a sign to the DJ. that stops the music. The pianist start’s to play **“Animal Instinct by the Cranberries”** _

_Eve is placing herself at the centre and looks at Adam then at the crowd that’s gathering around her. She starts to sing._

EVE

“Suddenly something has happened to me

As I was having my Cup of tea

Suddenly I was feeling depressed

_Chloe and Lucifer join the crowd._

I was utterly and totally stressed

Do you know you made me cry?

Do you know you made me die?

_She starts to look all around; the crowd listen to her amazed._

And the thing that gets to me

is you'll never really see

and the thing that freaks me out

is all always be in doubt.

_She goes back to look at Adam._

It's a lovely thing that we have... it's a lovely thing that we... it's a lovely thing. The animal,

The animal instinct...

So take my hand and come with me

We will change reality

_She takes Adam by arm and brings him in the center of the crowed._

So take my hand and we will pray

They won't take you away

They will never make me cry...

They will never make me die...

LUCIFER _(to Chloe)_

Well, looks like Maze taught her something after all...

CHLOE

What is that?

LUCIFER

How to sing...

 _CHLOE smiles._

EVE

"And the thing that gets to me

Is that you'll never really see

And the thing that gets to me

Is that you'll never really see

And the thing that freaks me out

Is that'll always be in doubt

_Eve lets Adam go back in the crowed._

The animal, the animal, the animal, instinct in me

It's the animal the animal the animal instinct in me.

The animal, the animal, the animal, instinct in me.”

_Everyone applauses. EVE thanks everyone. ADAM comes back to her. **MUSIC: Lost in yesterday by Tame Implala.**_

ADAM

That was... beautiful.

EVE  
Thank you. A friend of mine shown me once, life is made of this, Adam... Great feelings, shared...

_Chloe and Lucifer are going back to the Bar._

CHLOE

You know, I think you went hard and her about what happened to Maze... Looked like you were searching for someone to blame.

LUCIFER

What you mean?

CHLOE

I never got to find out how Maze died, but no way it’s Eve’s fault.

LUCIFER (staring at the void like the tough sound absurd)

You want to know?

CHLOE

I do.

LUCIFER (he look at her, and unwillingly starts the story)  
In her cell she was attacked, by other demons.

CHLOE

But how it came she was injured on Earth.

LUCIFER  
Usually, these wounds do not get physical. So, in theory, the wounds disappear once the person is on Earth.

CHLOE

And for Maze.

LUCIFER  
She had a different wound in the back _(He shows his own back)_

CHLOE

What was that?

LUCIFER

A dark spell. One difficult to conjure.

CHLOE

Who would do such a thing?

LUCIFER  
The only ones who know how to do it... The ones who used it on their own weapons...

CHLOE (worried)

The demons?

_Lucifer nods. She stares at the void; she starts to think._

It’s not what I want, but if you decide to go back, I’ll wait for you.

_Lucifer looks at her, smiles and kisses her._

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

**SEQUENCE 22: CROSSCUTTING:INT LUCIFER’S PENHOUSE/INT STAIRS of The HOTEL/ EVE’S SUITE/INT LUX, 11PM MUSIC: Physical by Dua Lipa**

_At LUX, LUCIFER takes CHLOE to the elevator._

_BLACK._

_At the hotel, EVE is chasing ADAM in the stair of her Hotel, laughing, as he is getting to her room._

_BLACK_

_At LUX, LINDA looks around for someone, AMENADIEL appears in her viewing field. She smiles and goes to him._

_BLACK._

_At the Penthouse, LUCIFER is holding CHLOE by the hand. She gets him closer to her. He kisses her neck._

_BLACK_

_At LUX, LINDA is dancing with AMENADIEL, hand in hand._

_BLACK_

_EVE is over ADAM lying in the bed. Kissing him in the neck._

_BLACK_

_LINDA and AMENADIEL are now dancing joyfully. They look like drunk people._

_BLACK_

_LUCIFER looks at CHLOE next to him in the bed, sleeping. Zoom out we see view L. A. by night with all it’s lights._

**SEQUENCE 22B TRANSITION SEQUENCE: VIEW of L.A. from NIGHT to DAY MUSIC CONTINUES**

_Time speeds and the sky becomes clearer, the sun rises. The artificial night light disappears._

**SEQUENCE 23: LUCIFER’S BEDROOM/ LIVING ROOM of the PENTHOUSE, 8AM**

**_MUSIC FADES_ **

_LUCIFER in his bed, opens his eyes and looks next to him. Nobody is there. Surprised he sits then he gets out of the bed._

**_Ellipsis_ **

_LUCIFER is in his housecoat and he is taking the elevator._

**SEQUENCE 24: INT, LUX, 8AM, MUSIC Praise the lord by A$AP ROCKY**

The _Music is still on, but nobody is left inside. Lucifer comes in and he looks at the bar. He is blinded by what looks to be very white projector, so he looks away. Behind it, he distinct a woman sitting at the bar. She has a long hair, but she does not look his way._

LUCIFER  
I’m sorry, but we are closed, right now.

C

Even for me?

The light comes back to normal as she turns to him. She looks amazing and she gives him a big smile. Lucifer is in shock.

LUCIFER

Charlotte?

**_MUSIC STOPS._ **

**_END of EPISODE 10 PART 1_ **


	11. GOD’S PLAN (Le PLAN de DIEU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast:  
> LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR: Well... No need for introduction  
> CHLOE DECKER: Detective in the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)  
> DAN ESPINOZA: Detective in the LAPD, Chloe’s ex-husband  
> CHARLOTTE RICHARDS  
> ELLA LOPEZ: Lab Tech at the LAPD  
> AMENADIEL: God’s favorite son, Lucifer’s Bother  
> LINDA MARTIN: Psychotherapist in Beverly Hills, Amenadiel’s girlfriend  
> EVE: The First Woman  
> ADAM: The First Man  
> G.  
> M.

**SEQUENCE 1:INT, LUX, 8AM: Angels or Devils by Dishwalla**

_LUCIFER is facing CHARLOTTE RICHARDS._

LUCIFER

Wh... What are you doing here?

CHARLOTTE

I think you know why I’m here...

LUCIFER

I really don’t.

CHARLOTTE _(amused)_

You forgot you asked God to meet?

LUCIFER

I didn’t... He sends you?

CHARLOTTE (she nods)  
I’m helping him, when it comes to humans’ issues, Earth in general.

LUCIFER

Why?

CHARLOTTE _(smiling)_

Let’s say we have a good feeling.

LUCIFER

I guess you have.

CHARLOTTE _(looking at the elevator)_

He is upstairs by the way.

_Lucifer looks the same way worried, then he looks around. **MUSIC FADES**_

She left... to work.

LUCIFER

You saw her.

CHARLOTTE

I did, but she didn’t see me, if it’s what you’re worried about.

LUCIFER _(confused)_

Can living humans see you?

CHARLOTTE _(amused)_

Yes, they can. I just waited for her to leave. You know... so that she wouldn’t have a heart attack.

LUCIFER

How is that?

CHARLOTTE  
That, what? A heart attack...?

LUCIFER

No. Why are they able to see you?

CHARLOTTE

Azrael owed me a favor.

_Lucifer starts to pace nervously._

LUCIFER

Of course. (After a moment) One thing I still don’t get, did _he_... made you an angel?

CHARLOTTE _(smiling)_

Of course not! I’m no angel. _(looks at him with compassion)_

It’s ok, really. Their nothing to worry about.

LUCIFER  
You don’t get to stay here Charlotte, Chloe and Dan can be here at any moment.

_He goes to the elevator._

CHARLOTTE _(to herself)_  
Nice to see you too, Lucifer.

*******

**OPENING TITLE CARD: LUCIFER**

*******

**SEQUENCE 2: INT, POLICE OFFICE/ LIEUTENANT’S OFFICE, 8AM**

_ELLA come in the office, coffee in hand, she looks at Chloe’s office and sees that CHLOE is already there going through files._

_ELLA comes in._

ELLA

Decker! You have to take a break sometime, there no new case for now.

CHLOE  
Olivia called me about some new results on the Miral’s case.

ELLA

Yeah ? Well, she shouldn’t have because what I found is that the DNA matches the Ronald’s confession about Cameron Atkins... So. You see no reason to investigate.

CHLOE

I don’t get it, it sounded important...

_Confused, Chloe goes out of her office._

CHLOE

Olivia?

_A young female police officer comes to her._

OLIVIA

Yes, Lieutenant?

CHLOE

You called about new elements on the Miral’s case, what were they?

OLIVIA

I didn’t.

CHLOE _(to herself, confused)_

Wh..What? _(suddenly enlighten)_ Lucifer...

**SEQUENCE 3: INT, LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE, 12AM**

_LUCIFER enters to his Penthouse. A Man, fifty years old, good looking, is sitting on the couch._

LUCIFER

Apparently, you decided to take everything from me? Even my house.

G.

Hello Samael.

LUCIFER

My name is LUCIFER.

That’s not the name your family gave you.

LUCIFER _(sarcastic)_

Because you’re family, now?

It appears we already had this conversation. What I remember, is that you were ready to listen to me?

LUCIFER _(pissed)_

I was ready to listen “God Johnson”! One of your many tricks, for ... What exactly?

G.

Earn your trust.

LUCIFER _(sarcastic)_

Right... Good job about it.

_(A moment)_ You don’t trust me, that’s a fact.

LUCIFER

I wonder why... _(After a moment)_ I admired you once, you know.

G.

I know, but I can’t change the fact that you don’t anymore.

LUCIFER

So, the all mighty doesn’t do everything after all.

G.

I can help humans control their feelings. But for you, and you’re bothers, I’m just like every parent.

LUCIFER (forced laugh)

YOU’RE NOT! Parents don’t send their sons to torture people! beings!

_God doesn’t reacts. After a moment._

You know, Linda said to me once that my powers where designed for me, because I was meant to work in Hell.

GOD

She was wondering... about the origin of your powers.

LUCIFER

So, you know... You know what my next question is?

_LUCIFER has all GOD’S attention._

Is it true?

GOD

Is it? Or are your powers meant for something more? Lucifer, this truth is yours...

You wanted free will.

LUCIFER

What about Chloe?

GOD

She wanted it also.

LUCIFER

You put her on my path. How is that “free will”?

GOD

Did I? Because as I remember it, you put yourself on her’s. _(After a moment)_ I created her, yes. She’s a miracle, yes. But I didn’t create her for _you_. I mean... I thought you were aware that I don’t create humans for other beings.

The truth is I freed her from _me_. She is “human’s free will”.

LUCIFER

So, she is a sort of experiment to you? Much Better! 

GOD

Let’s say I let her live her life without me interfering.

LUCIFER _(sad laugh)_

Not interfering, really?

GOD

Well...I interfered the minimum for her to choose.

LUCIFER

Between you and me?

GOD

Between Heaven and Hell.

And you saw by yourself, she chose Hell.

LUCIFER _(out of it)_

SHE CHOSE ME!

GOD

And that’s entirely on you.

LUCIFER  
But it doesn’t matter to you... again you trying to put it all away...

GOD

That also up to you. But you must admit, we work better together then apart.

LUCIFER

It was _work_ for you, but for me it was...

GOD

Desire.

LUCIFER  
Something like that.

GOD

You won’t succeed that way. Here desires don’t have the same impact here that they have in Hell.

LUCIFER

I know that, thank you. I... Am I dreaming or you are trying to give me an advice on how to rule Hell?!

GOD

You saw it... they are not happy. You closed yourself to those humans.

LUCIFER  
Like you didn’t!

GOD

I don’t always come in a flesh, but I always answer to their concerns, one way or an another.

LUCIFER

And you blaming me for their problems?

GOD

I’m not. They are. Because you do not respond.

That’s why you leaved Hell, isn’t it? To respond.

LUCIFER

Yes. To you! 

GOD

And did your time on Earth help you?

_LUCIFER doesn’t react._

You know that’s a yes... I was tough with you, but you did learn from humans more that you want admit.

LUCIFER

And the prophesy? Father Kinsley? Mazikeen? Was it also...

 _(he mimes quotation marks)_ Not you...

GOD

You always find people here to misread what I’m saying. _You_ eventually got it right, I was warning you that your fellow demons needed you.

LUCIFER  
My place is on earth!

GOD

It’s not. You know it. You can repeat this in your head as long as you want, it won’t make it true. Earth is a place I created for mortals. Yet, here desire can’t express itself totally because of Mortality. Your place is Hell. My message to you is this. You do whatever you desire, from now on. You don’t want to torture people, you don’t. You want to create a Champs Elysee, as you said you would, be my guest: it would be wonderful. But... Will you be my right hand and help me to make justice in the universe?

_Lucifer look at his father, speechless._

LUCIFER

Why on Earth would I want to help you?

GOD

Simple, to preserve it.

LUCIFER _(thinking)_

This work, you asking me to be your partner... As I was Chloe’s on Earth?

GOD

Yes.

LUCIFER

Well, That’s unexpected. _(After a moment)_ Let me get this straight. I keep Hell under my ruling?

GOD

Well... You made it clear: You hate heaven.

LUCIFER

Yes, to Mom! _(rolling eyes)_ Anyway, what is the deception, in your deal?

GOD

I call it a compromise.

LUCIFER  
I didn’t know you did theses.

GOD

Well for my son I’ve wronged, I do.

LUCIFER

What’s on my side of on your compromise, then?

GOD

You will have to make Hell evolve. And most importantly, make things right with Chloe this time.

_Lucifer looks down, thinking._

**SEQUENCE 4: INT, LUX, 9AM**

_At the entry of the club in the dark, a shadow comes slowly in. This shadow points a gun and reveals to be DAN. He observes all around. CHARLOTTE still drinking at the bar slowly poses her glass and turns to look at the entry but no shadow there._

_Dan is against a wall out of the bar’s sight. His eyes are open wide, his gun is on his chest as he can’t breathe or believe what he saw. Tears slowly appear on his chicks, but his eyes are slowly closing themselves. He gives a discreet look at the bar and meets Charlotte’s gaze. She is smiling._

CHARLOTTE

Dan?

_Dan doesn’t react, still in shock._

_(begin ton)_ Please come here...

 _Dan slowly goes out of his hiding place, gun still pointing. But as he sees her his gun slowly points down_.

DAN

Is that a trick? Lucifer is making this...

CHARLOTTE  
No, he is not.

DAN

You’re saying... you’re real?

CHARLOTTE _(sad smile)_

Not completely.

_Dan tries to take her hand but his movement goes through her._

DAN _(crying)_

Who did that to you?

CHARLOTTE  
I did.

DAN

Why?

CHARLOTTE _(look at him, very seriously)_

Why did you come in with a gun?

_DAN looks at his gun and looks back at Charlotte clearly disappointed._

I’m here to help you to not throw your life away.

DAN

Charlotte, I’ve seen his face. And what he did to you...

CHARLOTTE

He didn’t do anything.

DAN

When he could have!

CHARLOTTE _(gently)_

And you?

_Her question brings fear and pain in Dan’s eyes._

I know you blame yourself more than you want to admit but the thing is, I calculated every risk I took. You don’t right now...

DAN

You’re right, but to get rid of Devil is not something you plan...

CHARLOTTE  
Because you don’t get rid of him.

DAN

Why are you defending him?

CHARLOTTE  
I’m not. I’m protecting you.

DAN

From what?!

_The main door of LUX opens. Charlotte looks at the door then goes back to Dan who is still looking at her for an answer. CHLOE is slowly coming to them, gun in hand._

CHLOE

What the ...

_CHARLOTTE lifts her finger to interrupt her, still looking at Dan._

CHARLOTTE  
Whatever word you choose, it’s not the right one.

CHLOE

Charlotte!

_Now, Charlotte looks at her, smiling, Chloe seems pleased to see her and gets closer, she starts to open her arms to hug her but Charlotte steps back. Chloe stops confused._

CHARLOTTE  
I really would like to... but I can’t...

CHLOE _(looks at her)_

You can’t...?

_CHLOE looks at Dan for explanation._

DAN _(looking down)_

She can’t.

 _Chloe looks at Dan and realize how this encounter affects him_. _She sits next to them._

CHLOE _(to Charlotte)_

How did you come here?

CHARLOTTE

God’s help.

_Chloe looks amazed but also worried._

CHLOE

Where is Lucifer?

**SEQUENCE 5: INT, PENTHOUSE, 9AM**

_LUCIFER is alone on his couch, thinking. He takes a drink. He hears the sound of wings coming in and in the background at the window Amenadiel, puts his wings away and comes in._

AMENADIEL

Lucy, I have a great news for you...

LUCIFER  
I just spoke to Dad.

AMENADIEL _(looks around like his Dad will come out of a closet, then looks back at Lucifer)_

O...Ok I guess you bitten me on this one.

LUCIFER  
He wants me to go back to Hell. So, don’t worry about leaving your future wife...

AMENADIEL  
So... You decided to go back?

LUCIFER

Yes, He was right about one thing. Hell needs changes.

AMENADIEL

I don’t get it?

LUCIFER  
Thanks to all of you I’ve changed, but Hell hasn’t that was the problem, that explains everything that happened down there. When I came back, I found it unfair...

AMENADIEL

How is that fair now?

LUCIFER

Because this time it’s not about the wrong I can do here by staying, it’s about the right I can bring down there by leaving.

 _AMENADIEL thinks and then smiles_.

What about your great news?

_AMENADIEL’s look, embarrassed, says it’s a long story._

**SEQUENCE 6: INT, EVE’S SUITE,7AM, Flashback, MUSIC: The Bay by Metronomy**

_ADAM open his eyes and sees EVE still sleeping. He gets up and goes to the Living Room. He puts some water in a glass and then puts a pill in the water. **Music fades.** Suddenly a wings sound is heard, Adam doesn’t turn to the sound as he recognizes it. Instead he takes his glass and drinks it. _

AMENADIEL

So? Can we go now?

ADAM

You can go, I’ve changed my mind. I’m staying.

AMENADIEL

Listen, don’t make it harder than it already is. You know why you both can’t stay here.

ADAM

Actually, I still don’t. You didn’t reply when I asked you what happened in the Garden?

AMENADIEL _(recites)_

‘You listened to your wife and you did what she said. You ate fruit from the tree after I told you, “You must not eat fruit from this tree.” Because you did that, I will curse the ground. You will have to work very hard to make plants grow in it for your food. It will be like this...

ADAM

That... I know Amenadiel. I remember.

What I don’t get is how did it occurred to us to eat this apple?

AMENADIEL

Eve said the snake suggested it.

ADAM

No... That can be, animals didn’t talk to us in the Garden. There is only one way we can find out what happened.

AMENADIEL _(looks at him suspicious)_

What’s that?

ADAM

We go back there...

AMENADIEL(little laugh)

Listen Adam, I slow down time, I can’t go...

Everything around Amenadiel starts to turn very very fast, Adam disappears in a reverse movement. This movement puts Amenadiel in the air, he sees everything moving the hotel changes form very quickly. Then it totally disappears, he is now around a big field, still moving. As he looks away, the buildings are also disappearing. Old pre-Columbian Houses appear then disappear, then a huge forest appears around him.

**SEQUENCE 7:EXT, EDEN’S GARDEN, ??AM, Flashback continues**

_Finally, the movement stops, and he falls very hard on the grown._

AMENADIEL _(to the grown)_

Back in time.

_He turns to the sky. The sun is really high and the grass is really green with ripe fruits of all sort on the trees. Amenadiel gets up very fast but doesn’t find he’s balance and in the same movement he falls/ sits._

AMENADIEL _(to himself)_

Or can I?

_In a last effort he stands thanks to a tree nearby and starts to acclimate to the place. He walks and then run. He passes next to a river._

_As AMENADIEL runs and he finds a glade in the center of the forest. He looks around amazed when he hears a female laugh. He quickly hides behind trees. He turns to observe the new arrival._

_EVE, naked, is laughing at ADAM also naked as he has salad behind his teeth._

AMENADIEL _(to himself)_

It can’t be...

_EVE leaves a wicker basket full of fruits. EVE touches ADAM’s nose and says ”poop” and Adam does a weird face that make Eve laugh._

_“Kids, I’m right?” behind AMENADIEL back LUCIFER observe the scene, smiling._

AMENADIEL

Lucifer ?!

LUCIFER

Yes, Amenadiel?

_AMENADIEL takes his brother by the arm further in the forest._

AMENADIEL

What are you doing here?  
 _(to himself)_ Irrelevant right now...

LUCIFER

I’m here because humans are the attraction of the moment, brother. I’ve come to meet them, you know say, hi.

AMENADIEL

Lucifer... Walk away.

LUCIFER _(confused)_

What?! Why?

AMENADIEL

It’s for your own sake.

_LUCIFER stops him and lack his arm from his brother’s grip._

LUCIFER  
Hold on, hold on, how are _you_ here?

AMENADIEL

I’m here to make things right.

LUCIFER  
Right for who? What happened?

AMENADIEL

Your visit to the humans... won’t end well.

LUCIFER

How, may I ask, would you know about that?

AMENADIEL

I... just know.

_AMENADIEL turns around passes next to Lucifer and goes back._

Alright, promise me you won’t go talk to them...

LUCIFER _(very seriously)_

Ok. I won’t.

_They are about to leave the place very discretely._

_EVE and ADAM are eating the fruits from the wicker basket. A sound of something falling on the floor raise the awareness of the couple. EVE looks at what has fallen. A powerful light flashes Eve’s eyes. Under that light, an apple, the one that has fallen from the tree. Eve is amazed by this light and the fruit glowing. Amenadiel sees the scene._

AMENADEIL

Oh no...

LUCIFER _(eating an apple himself and looks at Adam)_

What?

AMENADEIL  
It wasn’t you.

LUCIFER

Not me what? Brother, will you finally tell me what’s going on?

AMENADIEL

It’s Mom.

LUCIFER _(looks around)_  
Mom? Where?

AMENADIEL _(whispering but pissed)_

Lucifer! Focus! Mom has given Eve the Apple. Look!

 **_MUSIC: Elements by Lindsey Stirling_ ** _He points EVE on the over end of the glade who has already crunched the Apple. Suddenly she sits like during a faintness. ADAM comes to her and she hands him the Apple like she wants to get rid of it but Adam takes it a taste it also. He also faints._

_Lucifer surprised goes away from his hiding place. He goes to Eve who has still eyes open as she sees him her eyes closes by themself. By the time Amenadiel comes the couple is inconscient._

LUCIFER  
That’s not possible! Father is gonna be pissed!

AMENADIEL _(confused and in shock)_

We can’t tell him.

LUCIFER  
Why?

AMENADIEL

Because it’s could change the all universe as we know it.

LUCIFER

And?

AMENADIEL

Ok. Whatever they ate we need to find an antidote.

_Lucifer takes the eaten apple on the floor, looks at it._

LUCIFER  
Oh odd...

AMENADIEL

What?

LUCIFER

I know this product... deadly for humans.

AMENADIEL

Alright now, what’s the antidote?

_Lucifer takes a rose, Amenadiel looks at him astonished._

You must be kidding me?

_Lucifer overthrows the wicker basket and puts the rose petals in it._

LUCIFER  
We need to find water.

_Amenadiel looks around and stops East._

AMENADIEL

That way.

_Amenadiel goes further and Lucifer follows him. Few steps away a river flows. They both come to the shoreline. Lucifer puts the wicker basket in the water. Some water fills in the basket. Lucifer runs back to the glade. And gives the water to Eve and then to Adam. Eve slowly regains consciousness Amenadiel comes to Lucifer. Eve looks at Lucifer and sees that he is dressed. By embarrassment and fear, she gets up and goes to hide in the forest._

_Lucifer is surprised and to late does a movement to hold her back._

AMENADIEL

We need to leave...

_They leave in a hurry. ADAM wakes up and he also realizes that he is naked. He looks around and find a fern to cover his parts._

_The Angelic brothers run through the garden._

LUCIFER  
Why are we running again?

AMENADEIL

We need to leave the garden before the gates close.

LUCIFER  
So... Father will hear about that incident with the drug?

AMENADIEL

Oh yes, and believe me we need to be far from here when he does.

_Zoom out from the brothers running. In the center of the garden, ADAM finds EVE behind a bush, breathing heavily._

ADAM

What...what happened?

_EVE drags him to the bush. A wind is heard in the garden._

EVE

East wind.

_They leave the place but in the wind is heard “Where are you?”_

_Eve places her finger on her month to tell to Adam to not answer but it’s too late._

ADAM

Hearing your voice in the Garden I was full of fear, because I was without closing and I kept myself from your eyes.

_The wind voice asks “Who gave you the knowledge that you were without clothing? Have you taken of the fruit of the tree which I said you were not to take?”_

_(looking at Eve)_ She gave me the fruits, and I took it.

_EVE ashamed looks down. As she looks on the floor, a huge creature passes, around the tree. It looks like a large lizard with wings._

_The wind disappointed says “What have you done?”_

EVE _(confused)_

I was tricked by the deceit of the snake, and I took it.

_Adam looks at her, surprised. In the wind is heard an indistinct language. The creature is transformed in the front of the couple in a common snake. To hide her tears Eve puts her face in to Adam’s chest._

_Deeper in the forest, Lucifer and Amenadiel are still running._

LUCIFER

Can we just fly away?

AMENADIEL

I can’t but you can go...

LUCIFER  
I don’t get it... what happens if the garden closes?

AMENADIEL

Nobody is going in nobody is going out for Eternity. _(thinking)_ Or so it was said...

LUCIFER

Alright then, let’s run.

_Amenadiel looks at him, and gives him a grateful smile._

AMENADIEL

Thank you.

_But as they are about to run again, the wind transforms into the same movement that altered time, Amenadiel sees Lucifer spreading his wings and disappear in a blink. The garden varnishes: every tree dies around him. Amenadiel is again taken in that time storm and floating in the air. Soon homes in wood appear in and multiply and disappear, then in houses in stone that also disappear finally modern building start to appear then disappear, the city comes back in a blink wall are built around him and he recognizes the painting as it appears it’s a Well Fargo Tower’s room. Suddenly the moment stops and he falls on its floor._

**Music Fades.**

**Black**

**_END of the Flashback_ **

**SEQUENCE 8: INT, LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE, 10AM**

_LUCIFER looks at AMENADIEL, astonished._

LUCIFER  
If I get it right, the only time I actually appreciate you as a brother it was in fact a future you, I was talking to?

AMENADIEL

... Actually, it means that Mom cursed humanity not you... But I guess what you said is also true.

LUCIFER  
Well obviously, I remembered what you said that one time. And what about your _back in time_ power...

AMENADIEL

I don’t think it was _my_ power...

LUCIFER

Why would you think that?

AMENADIEL

I never was able to created such energy.

LUCIFER  
If we are evolving, so are our powers, aren’t they?

AMENADIEL

I wanted to get to bottom of that story but...

LUCIFER  
But what?

AMENADIEL

It felt like I didn’t have the control. I could I have gone to far...

LUCIFER  
To far?

AMENADIEL _(staring at void)_

At the beginning of time.

_Amenadiel sits on the couch as if he was about to faint as the reality of what he just leaved is too hard for his shoulders. Lucifer goes closer to him._

LUCIFER  
But everything is ok for you now, right?

AMENADIEL _(sad)_

I don’t know... I just saw Mom...

LUCIFER _(ironic)_  
I know how it could affect the brain to see her.

AMENADIEL

I know it’s being a long time for you but do you remember what was in that apple?

_Lucifer nods._

LUCIFER  
The writings got it right eventually, it was “knowledge”. It’s a part of Mom, not the best part really.

AMENADIEL

Stop, I’m going to throw up.

_Lucifer takes him by the arm and helps him to get up._

LUCIFER  
Not on my couch!

_He takes him to the bar, but Amenadiel puts himself together and doesn’t throw up._

LUCIFER

Ok I think a nice walk outside is required. And perhaps you will explain me how Charlotte Richards ended up working for Father.

_He takes Amenadiel to the elevator._

AMENADIEL

What? You’ve seen Charlotte Richards?

LUCIFER  
In a ... ghost flesh.

_The elevator closes his doors._

**SEQUENCE 9: INT, LUX, 10AM, MUSIC: The Chain by Fleetwood Mac**

_In a heavy silence, ELLA is coming to the bar and looks directly at CHLOE._

ELLA

Chloe... Do you remember when I said I didn’t see a ghost but an Angel.

CHLOE

Yes?

ELLA

Well it appears I was wrong; I do see one...

CHLOE _(smiling)_

I know Ella, we all can see her.

_Chloe give “hi” with her hand to Charlotte who is whispering somethings to DAN. Charlotte slowly responds with an interrogative face. ELLA’s eyes worried and also somehow pleased. She slowly goes to Charlotte and looks at her as she was a painting. They all look at AMENADIEL and LUCIFER going out of the elevator._

LUCIFER

...No Heart attacks?

_Charlotte gets her to arm in the air to say, “apparently not”_

CHLOE  
No. But a headache for sure at any time now.

CHARLOTTE

He saw both of you? Woaw, that must have been hell of a discussion... Not joke intended.

CHLOE 

What your father said to you?

ELLA _(Look at Chloe and Lucifer)_  
Wait?! His father...?

LUCIFER  
Sorry you just missed him Miss Lopez... I know you’re his biggest fan... 

AMENADIEL  
Lucifer...!

ELLA  
It’s ok, I guess I’ll have to get use to his pity jokes.

LUCIFER

Actually... Lieutenant, can I speak to you for a moment.

_As Lucifer takes Chloe apart, Ella gives them a suspicious look._

LUCIFER  
Chloe, I know my father and I had complicated relationship but this morning we came to a common decision.

CHLOE _(worried)_

Lucifer, please don’t beat around the bush.

LUCIFER _(Embarrassed_ )  
I... I don’t know how to say that...

CHLOE _(gently)_

Breathe, and say it.

LUCIFER

I’m going back to Hell.

_Chloe looks again at Lucifer for a second as she waiting for something more and her look goes down._

CHLOE

Again. And like last time you’re not planning to come back, do you?

LUCIFER  
I’ll come back.

_She starts to turn back to Lucifer, sad._

**_Music changes: Littlest things by Lilly Allen_ **

CHLOE

No promises. We’ve been through them. Besides you don’t lie, remember?

_He takes her hand and she turns her face to him._

LUCIFER _(smiling)_

I do. I’m not lying.

_She smiles him back_

Will you dance with me?

_She nods, he takes her to center of the room and they dance. Ella looks at them, emotional._

_ELLA and AMENADIEL talk to each other and near to them CHARLOTTE still talks to DAN._

DAN

You’ll leave me again, that’s what you’re saying?

CHARLOTTE  
Your destiny is not with me.

DAN

What does that even mean?

CHARLOTTE  
It means you have a life ahead of you, and I can’t interfere.

DAN

But you are now?

CHARLOTTE _(smiling)_  
Well...I know how to break the rules.

DAN _(sad laugh)_

I’ll miss you.

_Charlotte hangs her hand to Dan, He mime taking it, then he mimes putting his over hand on Charlotte’s hips and she mimes putting her hand on his shoulder. Like that they join Chloe and Lucifer’s dance._

_LINDA comes in. And look at the scene._

LINDA _(to herself)_  
Ok Linda, Wake up.

_Amenadiel comes to her, with a big smile on her face._

AMENADIEL

Linda!

LINDA

I’m dreaming right?

AMENADIEL

You’re not, she came back, as long as God.

_Nervous laugh of Linda. Charlotte comes to them._

CHARLOTTE  
Hello Doctor! I’ve heard of your wedding plan, congratulation for you both.

LINDA _(nervously laughing)_  
Thannnks. Who told you? An Angel?

CHARLOTTE  
Yes, actually.

LINDA _(To herself)_

Right.

_In the background Lucifer and Chloe are going back to the bar._

CHARLOTTE  
I wish you both the best.

_Charlotte goes back to Dan._

AMENADIEL

About that Linda I need to tell you...Lucifer decided to go back down to Hell.

LINDA  
Seriously?

AMENADIEL

Yes.

_She looks at him for a second to see if his lying, but she sees he tells the truth and hugs him. **Music Changes: I Want more by Kaleo** Then, Linda goes to Lucifer who is now alone at the Bar._

LINDA  
Hey...

LUCIFER

Hi.

LINDA  
So... Amenadiel says you’re leaving?

LUCIFER

You were right, I did learn from you Linda... I made friends, but I also brought a lot of bad with me... I put you through it without restraining anything.

LINDA _(Embarrassed)_

Lucifer... About what I said yesterday, I was upset, I shouldn’t have said these things.

LUCIFER  
But I’m glad you did.

LINDA (sad)  
My point is, it’s not what I want either.

LUCIFER  
Still, it’s the safer solution.

LINDA _(smiling)_

You know what?

LUCIFER  
What?

LINDA

I think it’s our first conversation where we really understand each other.

LUCIFER  
Yes, well... you’re dating an angel...

LINDA _(amused)_  
... And you a human.

_Lucifer looks at Chloe, dancing with Ella._

LUCIFER

A rather special one...

I need to give you something, take it as a wedding present.

_He hands her a talisman._

You’ve already guessed... it’s not just neckless.

_Linda takes it to admire the work._

It’s a great protection, not that you need it but I know how you care about your family. 

LINDA _(emotional)_

Thank you.

_She hugs him._

LUCIFER  
Actually everyone? I have something for each one of you.

_They all look at him with surprise. Everyone gathers around him._

Alright...

First of all, Charlotte.

_From his jacket lapel, he takes a little and ancient mirror._

This is for you. Be careful it always shows the truth... It’s in order to avoid any misunderstanding we could have in the future.

_Charlotte smiles and takes the gift. She looks happy to being able to take it._

For you, Dan I have this.

_He hands him a modern watch._

DAN

A watch?

LUCIFER

It’s not just a watch. It will help you to get what you want when you need it.

_Dan smiles, and takes it, intrigued by the object._

Ella ?

_Ella comes closer also intrigued..._

This gift it’s not from me, but from my father.

_Ella looks at him with sparks in her eyes. He hands her and old blank paper._

ELLA _(looking at the paper)_

Hum... And what’s that suppose to be?

LUCIFER  
Come on, miss Lopez, It’s a map.

ELLA  
Really? Like in Harry Potter’s? Cool.

LUCIFER  
Whenever you feel lost this map will guide you to find your own path.

_She takes it._

ELLA

Thank you, Lucifer.

_Lucifer doesn’t expect it but she hugs him. She goes at the bar. Chloe is only one left._

LUCIFER

Chloe... Do you recognize this?

_He shows her a coin._

CHLOE _(smiling)_

I do. I though it disappeared. How did you get it back?

LUCIFER  
Simple. It’s not the same one... They are slightly different. And this one is special.

CHLOE

What’s so special about it?

LUCIFER

It can communicate with two very special places.

CHLOE  
Like a phone you mean?

LUCIFER  
Something similar yes.

CHLOE  
with Heaven and Hell...?

LUCIFER

Yes.

CHLOE _(processing the information)_

This thing could have provided many things from happening why did you never use it?

LUCIFER  
Because we created it this morning... for you.

_Chloe looks at the object with fascination._

CHLOE _(embarrassed)_  
Woaw ok, I don’t know what to say...

LUCIFER  
Well at least thank you...

_She kisses him._

CHLOE

Thank you.

**_Music FADES_ **

**SEQUENCE 10:INT, LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE/ CHURCH/ CHLOE’S APPARTMENT, One de U2**

_At Lucifer’s penthouse, CHLOE comes in alone. She slowly goes to the library. She takes a white sheet and covers the couch, and she does the same with the piano. She goes at the bar and drinks a rum drink._

_At a Church, AMENADIEL is waiting at the altar. He smiles at the Priest. A wedding music starts and Linda appears in the alley._

_CHLOE is her living room on the couch, she looks at the coin._

_At the ceremony, LINDA is pronouncing her vows._

LINDA

I, Linda Martin, take you Amenadiel as my lawfully headed husband till death apart us.

_EVE give her the rings. She puts the ring on Amenadiel’s finger and then he does the same._

PRIEST

I, now pronounce you husband and wife.

_Amenadiel and Linda kiss each other. Everyone in the guests applauses. Chloe is with Trixie and they are both smiling._

_CHLOE is in her living room with a laundry basket, full of closes. She is passing in front of the coin, look at it like she wants to take it but she doesn’t._

_At the doors of the church, Linda and Amenadiel are going down the steps and enter into the car._

_At Chloe’s apartment, she goes back home after work. She leaves her gun and police badge in a drawer. She looks at the coin again._

_LUCIFER is in Hell walking in the corridors._

**SEQUENCE 11: HELL, MUSIC: Fell Good INC By Gorillaz (Intra)**

_LUCIFER is walking in one of the corridors of Hell. At the foot of the walls, translucid flowers are growing. Lucifer kneels as it’s the first time he sees such flora. He smiles. He hears a music coming for one of the cells so he looks at the different doors. He stops in front of a door covered in acid and blood. He opens it._

**SEQUENCE 12: DAY, ROD’S CELL, HELL, MUSIC CONTINUES**

_A lot of Demons are dancing in the parking lot. Lucifer looks surprised but also confused by this party. In the center of the crowd someone grabbing all Lucifer’s attention, she is in a long black dress._

LUCIFER

You must be kidding me!

_He gets closer and grabs her by the arm. She looks at him surprised._




Lucifer! We were not expecting you anymore.

LUCIFER (pleased)  
Maze! How is it possible?

MAZE

Let’s talk about it somewhere private.

_She grabs his arm and takes him to the door that appears behind a car._

**SEQUENCE 13: HELL**

_MAZE and LUCIFER get out from the room with the acid and bloody door._

LUCIFER  
So, I’m listening?

MAZE _(Proudly)_

Well... Apparently, I’ve got a soul.

LUCIFER  
Really? I though for Demons it was impossible... An what about the dress, where is your usual outfit...

MAZE

You didn’t listen what just said... I’m not a demon anymore. I’m their new leader... I don’t like that word. 

LUCIFER

You mean Lilith is...

MAZE

She died 2 months ago... and by dead in mean her soul disappeared after she’s being stab by one of her own demons... Still that was after she put every Demon after me.

_Lucifer looks at her, confused._

Anyway... Now I’m in charge.

LUCIFER  
Really? And... You’re ok with that?

MAZE _(Pleased)_  
Of course. It’s better that way, right?

LUCIFER _(stairs at the void)_

Right...

**SEQUENCE 14: INT, LIVING ROOM, CHLOE’S APPARTEMENT, 11PM**

_Three months later, CHLOE is sleeping on the couch. A noise of flying wings wakes her up. She stands up, and starts walking to the kitchen. LUCIFER is coming down the stairs_.

CHLOE

What ...?

LUCIFER _(on a joking ton)_  
Well, don’t worry I’m not moving back to L. A. again.

CHLOE _(joyfully smiling)_

Lucifer!

_She hugs and kisses him._

I started to think I’ll never see you again.

_Lucifer looks around._

LUCIFER

Well, I can’t stay long.

_He sees the coin on a furniture, he’s face looks reassured._

CHLOE _(worried)_

What you mean?

LUCIFER

You know, Hell awaits.

I wanted to test something...

CHLOE _(Ironically)_

You’ve come all this way to test something?

LUCIFER

Yeah... I know I’m becoming more and more like my father.

CHLOE

Ok. I’ll play. What’s you test?

LUCIFER

Close your eyes.

_Chloe closes one eyes but keeps her left one open._

Come one! No cheating.

 _Lucifer comes behind her and puts his hand on her eyes_. _He whispers in her right ear._

Chloe. What do you desire more than anything in this life?

Chloe face turn to fascination. Her month slightly opens.

**Music: _The Arena by Lindsey Stirling_**

_Memories of all the moments they lived together appears. From the moment they met to Lucifer’s second living._

_Flashforward: Chloe in an arena. She looks around and realizes she is alone put she is still looking for someone. She looks at the stands. She sees two silhouettes coming down to her. She seems reassured. The figures are a seventeen years old Trixie and a young boy that Chloe takes in her arms, happy. They are discussing about something we don’t hear._

_Back to the present. Chloe is about to answer to Lucifer “It works” but as she opens her eyes. **Music fades**. He’s already gone. Chloe just smiles. _

**Music: Centuries by Fall Out Boy**

**Ending Credits**

**THE END**

**Anastasia Boulard**


End file.
